Falling Down To Disney
by Calm-Waters
Summary: Two girls fall down into Disney, and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! HAITUS.
1. Down The Hole

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will happen to her sister Kiana? **

_**Disclaimer; Here it is, the re-fix of this chapter!!! It probably will be just like before- but only you will notice persona changes!!! :D hehehe!!! COOKIES!! I've done some MAJOR CHANGES!!! HEEHEHE!!! I LOVE IT!!! Yeapp, this is the new one! And it will probably be just like the other, only with different things... :D you know!**_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 1; Down The Hole_

"Oh no! Look out!" Sierra exclaims, pointing frantically at the television. The girl- Sierra- was of medium height, maybe a bit short for most people at 15, and she weighed as much as the regular person did at the age. She had on a pair of jeans, which were crumbled from what seemed to be sleep, as well as her t-shirt. Her brown hair seemed to have just been brushed to its straight-as-a-lance form. Her hair was tied up in a pony-tale, nothing unusual for this teenager, as she was rarely found without her hair tied in a pony-tale, it reaching all the way down to the middle of her back. Her greenish eyes alight with laughter and child-wonderment, as she watched the TV screen reverently. The girl sitting beside Sierra- Sierra's older sister, Kiana- watched the screen as well, but not with the same amount of wonderment as Sierra seemed to have. She looked at her sister, and frowned a bit. _How could she like this?_ Kiana thought to herself, as she looked at the TV screen disdainfully. Kiana's hair was brown-red, about shoulder length. She was skinny, for 17- almost 18 year old- and her light-blue eyes were heavy, as she watched her sister watching the movie, moving about and being surprised at just the right moments, even though she had watched this movie about a dozen times.

"_Oh no!_" Sierra exclaimed, clapping her hands over her mouth dramatically, "Not Sally! Jack, you'd better save her!" Sierra said, pointing at the screen, watching it with what a little kid would watch it with, "Good thing those police shot him down! Or else, Sally would never get saved!" Sierra said, moments after she had shouted the first sentence. She tsked at the screen, and shook her head, mumbling things to herself.

Kiana laughed, but it wasn't a whole laugh, "Sierra, you've watched the Nightmare Before Christmas a _thousand_ times!"

"No, more like twelve or thirteen"

"Wow, do you watch anything _else_ besides Disney movies?" Kiana asked, something edging in her voice as she glanced at the screen with contempt. _So childish_

Sierra pondered this for a moment, looking quite thoughtful, but when she saw Kiana glaring at the TV, she stopped almost instantly. She bristled for a moment, as Kiana kept glaring at the TV but calmed down just as fast as her anger appeared. She couldn't get mad at her sister- She would always find out somehow, and Sierra didn't want that to happen! She shuddered at that possibility.

"Well, ye- Yes, I have watched other things!" Sierra said, hopping down off the couch, to turn off the movie, which had just moved onto the credits. After she had pressed the 'off' button, Sierra turned around, and spread her hands out wide, "Ta-da!" She exclaimed, smiling widely at Kiana.

Kiana grimaced a little "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well," Sierra said, standing up straight and tapping her chin thoughtfully, "I've watched some Dreamworks, and Paramount- Oh! And don't forget Warner Brothers! Scooby Doo is just the greatest!" Sierra smiled her goofy smile, but with her eyes she was challenging Kiana to say something rude- as her mouth couldn't say it, not unless she wanted something horrible to happen.

"Okay, let me say that better-" Kiana said but Sierra interrupted her.

"You mean phrase that better"

"Yeah, yeah," Kiana said, rolling her eyes, and flipping her wrist at Sierra, but glaring slightly at her for interrupting, "Do you watch anything else besides kid movies?"

Sierra smiled again, and was relieved Kiana that hadn't said anything rude or mean to her, "Kiana! You know me! Of course I _have!_ But, like I have said, a good children's movie is always the best, no matter how old you are!"

Kiana frowned, "Yes, you've said that quite a few times before."

"What shall we watch now, though, Kiana?" Sierra asked, cocking her head to one side, wanting to stop this conversation from getting any farther. She didn't want to take another twist down Mad-Kiana road, as she has done many things to get down there, "For we have just watched TNBC- How about that new Alice movie? I so want you to see it! It was awesome in the IMAX! Or! What about Bolt? It has a dog in it!"

"Can't we watch the Hangover?" Kiana asked, holding up the movie she had been keeping in her hand. She stared down at Sierra, until Sierra turned her head away.

Sierra laughed nervously, her face turned against Kiana's stare, "Yes! But, we've watched it, like, 5 times now."

"But it's really funny." Kiana retorted narrowing her eyes, "And whatever I say goes."

"Yes, yes it is." Sierra agreed, smiling a bit, trying to get away from where she could feel this conversation was going to lead to, "Especially that-" Sierra started to say, but she stopped talking immediately, as she glanced out the window, "What in the world?!" She exclaimed, as she walked quickly towards the porch door. It was made of glass, with wooden trimmings, so Sierra could see out to the back yard- Well front yard, it actually was, "I thought I just saw a White Rabbit- But yet, it also looked like… Mickey Mouse!"

"Sierra, what _ARE_ you talking about?" Kiana asked, glancing at her sister and to the window which she was looking out at. _How could she think of Disney now? We have just watched a movie that's Disney!_

"I thought I saw someone." Sierra replied, warily looking out over her yard, but turning around to face Kiana.

"That's impossible!" Kiana exclaimed, but nevertheless, glanced around nervously. Their house had many windows, and the possible intruder being able to see her, while she could possibly not see him, made Kiana just a little skittish. She was always the one in control! She couldn't control an _intruder!_ "We live in a freaking forest!" Kiana exclaimed, glancing out all the windows she could see, "A mile away from the _highway_! Nobody would want to walk down that! Our guardian left years ago, as well as her many boyfriends! Who could be out there?"

Sierra, now standing near Kiana, looked about the living room. The TV was turned off, and so was the computer. The dining room, right beside the living room, showed the driveway and Sierra could see no new vehicles out there, and their dogs hadn't barked that anyone had approached. "I don't know, Kiana," Sierra said, walking toward her porch door again, "But I want to find out."

Kiana watched Sierra with nervous eyes, "Sierra!" Kiana exclaimed angrily, as Sierra started opening the glass-porch door; it caused Sierra to turn back around. Sierra stuck her tongue out at Kiana defiantly, "What are you afraid of? I doubt anyone's out here! We have 3 dogs, for crying out loud!"

Kiana shrugged, but didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes at Sierra's tone when she had said 'What are you afraid of?'

"Te-he, you know what Kiana?" Sierra said, giving Kiana a goofy smile, obviously trying to distracting her from her anger.

"What?" Kiana said irritably

"You're still in your pj's"

Kiana looked down, and sure enough, she was still wearing her pyjama's, "Give me a minute" She said, and ran down the small set of stairs, and down the hall to Sierra's room.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Always has to gussy herself up." She said, and pulled her pony-tale tighter against her head, "When all you have to do, is find something comfortable, brush your hair and tie it in a pony-tail!" She frowned at where Kiana was, and then rolled her eyes again, "She was and always will, be a drama queen," Sierra said out loud, "_And a meanie!_" She whispered, but glanced about to make sure Kiana hadn't heard.

A few moments later, as Sierra played with the door, Kiana finally walked back into the living room, "Alright, I'm good." Kiana said, brushing some imaginary creases out of her shirt.

"Wow, Tyler's, like, not here dude." Sierra joked, stepping out the door.

Kiana glared darkly at Sierra for a few moments, but stepped outside as well. Sierra reached over, and shut the door. It created a huge _bang_ which sounded awfully loud in the suddenly quiet out-doors.

"La la la la" Sierra said suddenly, making Kiana look at her in question, as her eyebrow rose upwards.

Sierra shrugged nervously over Kiana's stare. It was always like that, Kiana glaring at her and Sierra just having to have to ignore it, "It's too quiet" She whispered, then repeated in a near shout, "Hear that Mother Nature?! TOO QUIET!!!"

Kiana gave Sierra a look of contempt, and Sierra looked away, but her anger bristled- Kiana always looking at her like she was stupid, and Sierra was just _waiting_ for a time when it would all stop and Kiana would finally accept her as a sister- or she just moved out- whichever one came first. Sierra was quite partial to the moving out, as she doubted Kiana would ever accept her- or even _like her_.

"Hello?" Sierra said, stretching her neck to see over the porch railing- even though you could see through the spaces between the planks "Is anyone here?" Sierra stepped down, and moved to the top of the stairs that lead down to the grassy back yard. She discarded the water, since she doubted anyone would want to go in there, since it was May- the water would be cold now, as Sierra had found out when Kiana had dared her to jump in it. She looked at the sparse spattering of trees in front of the lake front, and didn't think that anyone would be able to hide themselves there. _Those trees don't make good hiding spots_, Sierra thought as she grimaced at a memory, _I know, I've tried_.

The edge parts of their back yard, which were actual semblances of forest, Sierra didn't bother to look at. If someone ran there, all they would keep running into would be cottagers, and more forest. They'd have to go north to get to the highway, not west or east, and south was just a big lake of cold water.

Even though she had discarded the notion of the possible-non-possible person being in the water, Sierra couldn't help but ask, "Hey, maybe they are in the water!" She said, as she eyed the water longingly.

"Oh NO!" Kiana said, giving Sierra a firm glare, "No, I'm NOT going near that water! It's _freezing!_"

Sierra sighed, "Alright mother dear." She teased. Kiana glared at Sierra for a few moments, and Sierra sighed and turned around. Another attempt to get Kiana to like her and loosen up had failed; maybe she should be giving Kiana some Bahamas brochures.

"Well, I don't see anything! Let's go back inside! It's _SO_ much warmer there!" Kiana said rubbing her shoulders as the wind blew around cold air of May.

"Yeah," Sierra sighed, looking around once more, "Hey! Wait! What's that?" Sierra asked, as she spotted something glistening near one of the big-based trees by the water front, "It's shiny, whatever it is!" Sierra exclaimed, as she bounded down the porch steps. Soon, Sierra reached upon the object. She studied it for a moment, before gently picking it up.

"What is it?" Kiana shouted, standing on the first porch step. It was gold, as far as Kiana could see! Kiana knew she would _always_ get the shiny and valuable things Sierra ever came across.

"It's a watch!" Sierra said, holding it up high for Kiana to see, "And it looks like it has… _Mickey Mouse on it?_" She stared at the little Mickey inside the watch, but held it up higher for Kiana to look. She already could feel the fight of who would keep the possession- it would be Kiana no doubt, "It's golden too, but it doesn't weigh like gold does. Maybe it's a cheap knock-off, but it's a real golden colour, so I don't know."

"Really? Can I see?" Kiana called down, _And have it?_ Were the unspoken words behind her interest in the golden watch.

"Yeah! Come on down!" Sierra said bleakly, as she shoved the watch in her pocket of her jeans. Sierra stared down at the place where she had found the watch- It didn't look any different from the rest of her yard, yet Sierra just _felt_ something. She took an impulsive step forward. Electrical energy trickled around her, and she could just taste freedom.

"Sierra! What are you doing?" Kiana asked, rushing down the steps. She was suddenly feeling all nervous- _She is violating the rules! She only does what_ _**I**__ tell her to do!_

Sierra took another step forward, because she knew that she was defying Kiana's rule system, and she smiled with delight, _It feels good to do something __**I **__want to do!_ Suddenly the ground buckled underneath her- it cracked underneath her feet, and Sierra slipped and started falling.

"_AHH!!!_" Sierra screamed, as she fell down the gaping hole, but she felt free. _I'm flying!_ Sierra thought with abandonment. _Free as a bird!_

"_Sierra!_" Kiana screamed, as she ran down to the tree, and peeked her head down it, "Sierra?!_ SIERRA-AHHH!!_" Kiana screamed, as the ground buckled underneath her as well. Kiana let out a blood-curdling scream, as she somersaulted down the strange hole.

"_A table!!??_" Kiana exclaimed, as she flew past a table, that almost smacked into her. Down and down she fell, until she finally saw a light shinning down at her feet. Kiana closed her eyes against the impending _crash_ that she was sure that would happen- Yet instead she fell on top of something quite soft.

"OW!!!"

Kiana widened her eyes, as she realized exactly what her cushion was. It was Sierra. She scrambled off her, and smiled with relief as she noticed that she hadn't killed her, _Good, that means I don't go to prison!_

"Get up," Kiana said condescendingly, dusting herself off and patting herself to make sure _she_ was alright.

"Err, Ow." Sierra said, wincing as she slowly got up from the floor, "At least you didn't hit the ground." She said, glaring at her sister and all the luck she always got.

"No, I didn't." Kiana said, not noticing that Sierra had used sarcasm.

"Oh, thank goodness." Sierra said her voice full of fake modesty, "It would have been _horrible_ if _you_ broke something!"

"Huh, yeah." Kiana said, but she gave Sierra a good glare, as she realized that she had been using sarcasm, "Sierra, where are we? What happened?"

Sierra, seeing that Kiana was actually afraid, smiled widely. She felt like the big sister now, and maybe… maybe… if she helped Kiana out she wouldn't treat her like the floor mat anymore, "I don't know- But we'll find out!"

"You mean you will." Kiana retorted, giving her a defiant glance.

Sierra pursed her lips together, but didn't say anything. Kiana took that as she was going to do all the work for her, and she smiled. Kiana just loved being the eldest and having all the power over the younger sibling- and especially since she could be the legal guardian.

Sierra, pursed her lips together and started to roam around the room. She started sniffing the walls, just being plain old goofy Sierra. There couldn't be a day with out Sierra doing something silly, which Kiana found was utterly ghastly, "Hey! This reminds me of Alice In Wonderland!" She exclaimed, jumping up onto the table, and putting her hands on her hips. Sierra smiled widely; as she felt inside of herself that she was in a place where she could truly belong, and that no one would judge her and make fun of her.

Kiana looked around. The room had one door- But the other side looked like it had a door, yet Kiana didn't want to find out- and of course the table Sierra was currently standing on. The flooring was a dark wooden hue, as well as the walls. If you looked up, you could just see a ceiling, which had a huge person hole in it, which Kiana guessed Sierra had fallen threw. Kiana cringed a little at that, because she could have been the one that had broken through that. _Uggg, pain and I just don't go together- unless it's someone else's…_

"We need to find a key." Sierra said suddenly, dragging Kiana back to the present. She looked up at Sierra, who was staring at the door, a curious look on her face.

"Why is it locked?" Kiana asked, and Sierra looked at her confused.

"Oh _duh!_" Sierra said, smacking her head, "I didn't check! Good golly miss molly!" She mumbled, as she jumped off the table.

Kiana rolled her eyes, and thought how utterly naïve and stupid her sister was. Kiana smacked her hands against her sides, and then suddenly her eyes opened wide, "My phone!" Kiana exclaimed, patting herself furiously.

Sierra stopped walking, and turned around to look at Kiana, "What's wrong?"

"My phone! It's gone!" Kiana exclaimed, looking around the room for it.

Sierra, reaching into her pocket, produced a small purple-like device, "It was falling faster than I was, but I manage to snag it before it fell to its doom." She said, and placed it back in her pocket, "Since your pants don't seem to have any pockets, want me to keep it in mine?" Sierra asked, as she knew that Kiana would have demanded it of her. Kiana was always telling others to do things for her.

Kiana nodded, and sighed with relief. She couldn't live with out her phone, "Wait! Now we can call 911!"

Sierra pulled Kiana's phone back out, and started holding down a button. After a few minutes, Sierra said, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh, what?" Kiana asked

"Your phone won't turn on."

"_What?!?!_" Kiana said, rushing over and grabbing her phone out of Sierra's hand, "What do you mean?" Kiana said, as she tried to turn her phone on. Yet, after a few moments of button pressing, Kiana's phone still didn't turn on. Kiana glared at Sierra, which seemed to say _This is all your fault._

"Maybe it's out of juice?" Sierra said, taking Kiana's phone back from her, and opening the back of it, "Because your batteries are still in here."

Kiana shook her head, and stepped back a few feet. She noticed that the table in the middle of the room had a chair underneath it. She pulled it out, and sat down on it, "No, don't you remember? I charged it up with your charger last night."

"Oh yeah." Sierra said, slipping it back into her pocket, "I don't know, maybe this room has some special thing in it that doesn't allow phones to work?"

Kiana sighed, "Yeah, maybe if pigs could fly." She said scornfully.

Sierra, when Kiana wasn't looking, glared at her sister and stuck her tongue out at her, _If only I was older…_ Sierra thought, _I wouldn't have to live with her anymore!_

Silence descended on the two.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Sierra asked suddenly, craning her neck over towards the door they had just been about to open. She walked over to it, and pressed her ear up close, and closed her eyes, "It sounds like singing." She said, as she started humming along to it.

Kiana leaned over, and tried to listen too. Since she doubted she could hear from the chair, Kiana walked over to the door as well, yet she still couldn't hear anything. "Sierra, I don't hear anything!" Kiana said pouting.

Sierra opened her eyes, and looked at her, with her face still pressed up to the door, "You don't?" She asked, her face scrunching up into a confused look.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well, its really loud! How can you _not_ hear?" Kiana glared darkly at Sierra, and Sierra just stared back at her, "Alright," Sierra sighed, "It sounds like all the Disney theme songs I've ever heard! All the Disney movies have songs, and that what it sounds like! All the Disney songs meshed all together! It's _**wonderful!**_"

Kiana stared at the door, slowly backing away from it, "Okay, it was slightly funny when Sierra said this looked like Alice In Wonderland- Now, now it's just getting creepy!"

"Yeah" Sierra echoed, as she rapped her knuckles against the door lightly.

"Sierra! What are you doing? How do you know what's behind there?!" Kiana said, as something low in the pit of her stomach started to form- This world, it wasn't a world Kiana thought she would like.

Sierra smiled, as she stepped back from the door, "I don't." She said, as she grabbed the door-knob and turned it. It made a resounding _click_ that seemed to bound off the walls, it caused both girls to jump in surprise, but Sierra didn't stop turning the knob.

"Sierra…" Kiana said nervously, "I don't like this! Stop right now!"

"It's an adventure, Kiana!" Sierra said, not stopping in the least. She pushed the door open, feeling proud that she had once again defied her sister's words, "It's not like we'll ever have one like this again! I've always wanted to be like Alice!" Soon the door swung wide open, and Kiana walked over to stand beside Sierra.

They gazed at the scenery with wide eyes and open mouths. "Whoa." They said at the same time.

_**Okay, was this good? I found that now Sierra is much better here and Kiana is just that mean sister that wants to control her life and make her do everything for her. But Sierra dreams of finding a way away from that and to be free- Why do you think she likes Disney so much? It gives her the hope that there are people that would love her, like her sister Kiana should. Sierra's feistier here, because she has defied her sister Kiana- Which Kiana is getting real pissed at! I hope you like that they are sister and not friends- I found it much better, as then Kiana will truly feel like she rules over Sierra- But Sierra is more dominant in this world then Kiana is! And Sierra is still nice, as she has tried to get Kiana to like her- But not so nice as to want to please her at every turn!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	2. Disney Here We Come

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will happen to her sister Kiana? **

_Okay, here's the next chapter!!! Hope you like this!!! :D I so love the changes I made!!!__ And I don't really know what I'll do with Kiana. And yes Barbie Chess is in here_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 2; Disney Here We Come_

"Wow" They both said together, staring out at the scene around them, their mouths and eyes wide open in wonderment.

The scene before them was magical- Like anything you would find in Disney. The trees looked to be as tall as mountains, and bigger then the base of any mountain. Every type of flower, and tree was there, surrounding a path of bright yellow bricks. The flowers were taller then Kiana and Sierra standing on top of each other, and Sierra could doubt she would be able to wrap her arm around the stem of it. The leaves, of the gigantic trees swooped down, and created a canopy above the yellow brick road. The grass was pure green, and was every where about the place. It looked to be half-way between Sierra's midsection.

"This is all a sham, I bet you," Kiana said, staring at the sight before her. She knew a little about how Sierra feels, because Kiana knows that she tops her by a foot or so, "How could anything be this huge!?" Anxiousness crept into Kiana's voice, as she wasn't all too fond of this bigger then her stuff- It was different to say the least. She liked being taller then everyone, and she was glad that Sierra was short.

"I know!" Sierra said excitedly, swinging her arms around in her hand motions- that she always did while talking, and explaining- and, well, just about everything, "It's SO awesomesauce!" She exclaimed, smiling at the use of the word, she had just created on the spot. _It's so beautiful here!_ Sierra thought, as she gazed about, her eyes shinning with child-like wonder. This place was so beautiful- but strange. Sierra felt again that she belonged here, that this place was a place of dreams.

Kiana stopped staring at the scenery for a moment, before turning to her sister, "Awesome- Oh my god! Sierra! _What happened to you?!_" Kiana exclaimed, looking at her sister and covering her mouth, her eyes glazed fire as she looked at her sister and how… _beautiful_ she had become.

"What?" Sierra asked, as she turned around to look at Kiana. When Sierra got a good look at Kiana, she laughed, "Kiana! You look… _Cartoonified!_"

"I do!?!" Look at you! You look… Like one of those _princesses_!" Jealousy was crawling around in Kiana's voice, but Sierra couldn't actually tell that it was jealousy. Kiana had never really had any other emotions besides anger in her voice.

"So do you, Kiana! You look… great." Sierra said, as her voice went flat when she had said great.

"I do?" Kiana asked, studying herself. She patted down her hair, and smiled at Sierra, "But great doesn't define me as much as it should!" Her voice was full of warning, and she was glancing at Sierra as if telling her to say she was _stunning._

Sierra feeling that if she didn't act soon, a big fight would break out, said quickly, "If I was Tyler, I'd be drooling right now!" Sierra exclaimed as she nodded vigorously to prove her point.

Kiana slightly blushed at the mention of Tyler's name, but laughed anyway, "Yes, any guy would be drooling over me, even without the magic of Disney, now wouldn't he?"

Sierra nodded, and she pursed her lips together in a fine line, "Yes, completely- of course all guys would." Her voice didn't hold the promise of her words though.

Kiana flipped her hair over her shoulder and smiled with vanity. She felt giddy now, at having been praised. Although it wasn't to her complete consent- Sierra could have added a few more ingenious words to it, but it worked out quite fine, "Of course they would!" Kiana exclaimed, smiling as she thought of_ Tyler_, "And my Tyler loves me!"

"If that means that he cringes every time you come near." Sierra mumbled under her breath. Kiana gave her a suspicious look, but continued to smile with pleasure over how she would win Tyler's heart. Sierra rolled her eyes at her sister, and started up the yellow brick road-Yet stopped as she got a few feet down. Sierra sniffed the air, "Kiana, do you smell that? It smells _wonderful!_ And! And! Do you _feel_ this! It's… it's…. just so _awesomesauce!!!_" Sierra spread her arms wide, and lifted them- palm faced upwards. A smile was creeping up her mouth and her eyes were closed.

Kiana, curious to what Sierra was talking about, and her thoughts of Tyler delighting her, Kiana sprinted to where she was standing, and sniffed the air too. She was feeling unusually happy, and she didn't condemn Sierra because she had moved without her approval.

"I don't smell anything, and I certainly don't _feel _anything!" Kiana said, planting her hands on her hips.

Sierra slowly put her arms down at her sides, and turned to face Kiana while opening her eyes. She gave Kiana a confused look, before closing her eyes again, "What do you mean?" Sierra asked, cocking her head to one side, "The smell! The feeling! It's like it's in the air itself! Weaved into it! It's truly unusual, but astounding!"

Kiana frowned, not just because Sierra used a big word- Sierra was always using big words at random times of the day, which drove Kiana up the bend. _How can I understand something I have never heard of?_ She usually thought. But what was really bothering her was that Sierra seemed to feel something, while Kiana did not. If one of them had to feel and smell and hear something spectacular- it would be her, not Sierra, "What does it smell like? And feel like?"

Sierra frowned, creasing her brows together, but her eyes stayed closed, "It smells like all the most wonderful scents in the world! Delightful pastries and cooked food, with the million scents of flowers! Sweet smelling tea- Which reminds me of Alice In Wonderland, and how I would think one of Hatter's tea parties would smell like…" Sierra sniffed the air again, breathing in all the scents deeply, "Oh Kiana, how I wish you could smell all of this! It's truly breathtaking! Why can't you smell it?" Sierra opened her eyes and gave Kiana a weird look, as if asking that her sister wasn't truly the person in charge here… It gave Sierra hope that this world could be a more of a home to her then her old one.

Kiana frowned deeply, and crossed her arms.

Sierra stopped sniffing the air, as she noticed that Kiana was looking a might irritated.

"I'll stop." Sierra said, trying to get Kiana's frown off her face. She didn't want Kiana to get all psycho on her, just because she could sniff the air and find wonderful things in it- yet Sierra wanted to keep on sniffing it, not bothering with how her sister was acting, or feeling. Truly conflicting feelings, but Sierra stopped as she didn't want Kiana to _do_ anything to her- She was stronger then Sierra, _At least for now,_ Sierra thought, _Because I feel that this world is doing things to me… I am feeling stronger with every minute I am here!_

Kiana pursed her lips, and turned towards Sierra, "Let's try and find a way home."

Sierra nodded, but yet looked around longingly. She wished that she could explore this wondrous world- But she knew that she couldn't, not if Kiana wanted to go. As Kiana always said, she was the eldest- the ruler, the guardian. What she says goes. Sierra thought that those rules were stupid, and that Kiana was just plain mean- But since Kiana is the legal guardian she could kick Sierra right out of the house! Anyway, Sierra didn't really want to explore it _that bad_.

"Oh, yes I do!" Sierra mumbled to herself, which caused Kiana to look at her in question, "Nothing, Kiana. Come on, let's walk down the yellow brick path- Okay, I know I've heard that before…"

"Hmm, probably from one of your movies." Kiana said coldly, walking down the road swiftly, causing Sierra to have to run up to catch her.

Sierra smiled, and laughed slightly, "Yeah, I wouldn't doubt it!" She said, smiling at the feel of this world. It was so _lively_ and _animated!_ So fun and free- More so, then she could ever imagine in one of her wildest dreams. _It's so much better then a dream- I hope it's not a dream!_ Sierra, the thought of this wonderful world being just a dream, smiled sadly, "Kiana, what if this is just a dream?"

"No, this is no dream." A velvety voice called out from behind them, making both girls jump in surprise. Kiana screamed, and grabbed Sierra, ducking behind her. Sierra once again felt the pleasure of being the tougher girl, the stronger one.

"Who's there?" Sierra asked curiously, looking around trying to find the voice that had called out to them. _It sounds so familiar…_

"It's me." The velvety voice said again, right in front of Sierra's nose. Sierra blinked in surprise, and found herself face-to-face with a grinning purple- floating- cat.

Sierra smiled as wide as the cat's smile, "Oh my gosh! It's the _Cheshire Cat!_"

The Cheshire Cat blinked in surprise, and looked the curious girl over, "Have we meet?" he asked, purring as he floated around Sierra's head.

"Oh no! But I've seen you in many a movies! Oh, Cheshire! Is Alice here? What about the Hatter!? Is The White Queen still ruling?" Millions of question popped into Sierra's head, but she knew that she had to get these answered first before she could ask the other ones.

Cheshire chuckled a bit, and disappeared from view, "So many questions from a girl that has never been to Underland before- Or to Disney either."

"Oh! I wish I had been before! It would have been terribly exciting! Especially to watch Sir Alice fight off the Jabberwocky!"

Kiana, hearing Sierra blabber on about some movie, slowly retracted her hands, which seemed to be melded to Sierra's legs. She slowly got up, and came face-to-face with a purple cats head… _With no body._

Kiana screamed, and jumped into Sierra, knocking her over in the process.

"Kiana! It's alright!" Sierra said, laying on the ground, and trying to pat Kiana on her back reassuringly- She looked down at her sister, and how badly she was shaking. She looked back up to the Cheshire Cat, "It's just Chessur- do you mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all." Cheshire said, his head floating upside down, looking at the girl that was crying.

"Kiana- umm, don't cry!" Sierra said, not really wanting to comfort her, but her brain was telling her that she should. _She is crying for Pete's sake!_ Her brain exclaimed, _Wouldn't she comfort you when you are crying?_

_NO_, her other side of her brain retorted, _Kiana would never do anything for us, but we have to do everything for her. _

"Why is she crying?" Chessur asked, breaking Sierra from her thoughts. His head started to float down to Sierra's eye level.

Sierra patted Kiana's head reassuringly, "It's shock, I suppose. She's never seen a purple cat, with no body before. I think it would be better if you appeared whole… and were on the ground." Sierra said, hoping this would calm her down- And also a part of her was hoping she _wouldn't_ blame this all on her.

Chessur sighed, and his head disappeared. Within moments he appeared again- Whole this time- standing on the ground beside Sierra's arm.

"Shall this do?" Chessur asked, turning his head about on his shoulders.

"Umm, yes, I think. Kiana?" Sierra asked, as she shook Kiana's shoulder, "Kiana, please stop! Stop crying, anyway- Chessur is sorry, right Chessur?" Chessur nodded slowly, looking peculiarly at Sierra's tone of voice. It seemed that she _resented_ this girl, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it.

Kiana, hearing her sister's voice, sniffled loudly. She grabbed a part of Sierra's shirt and wiped her nose, then blew it, "Sorry." Kiana said, sitting up and brushing herself off. Patting her hair down as well, and wiping her eyes, "I get scared easily."

Sierra looked worriedly at her sister, but didn't say anything_ please don't blame this on me! Please don't blame this on me!_ "It's not my fault." Sierra whispered out loud. She cringed as she heard those words escape her lips, but then nodded to prove that it wasn't.

"Yeah, I do know that!" Kiana snapped at her, "But it's still all _your fault!_"

Sierra cringed at those words, as they always held something bad in them. Kiana had always blamed everything on her, even when they did have their guardian around. It wasn't like she did anything to stop Kiana's cruel torments and harsh words! She would just be off with her latest boyfriend, completely ignoring the pleas Sierra would give her. Kiana was just a reincarnation of the many horrible villains Sierra had seen on the TV screen- but it's not like she could do anything about it.

Kiana was even rude to her friends! Kiana would say something rude and harsh to them and they'd always turn to Sierra. Sierra would give them a profound sorry, and say some excuse persuading them to still be friends with her, as it was what Kiana would want. Some had already left because Kiana had been so rude. They'd all mumble at how mean, Kiana was, but Sierra knew they didn't know the half of it. Not even close.

Kiana would always tell Sierra to do something for her, to get something that she needed and just be like her slave. Sierra hated having to do this, but Kiana was stronger then Sierra in everyway- besides smarts, but Kiana would just bring some of her 'friends' over, and Sierra had stopped using her brain to get her revenge. Weeks after Sierra had completely gave up trying to get revenge; Kiana had started to be more demanding. She'd asked for things Sierra couldn't get- things that were impossible for Sierra to do, "Bring your feet up over your head while squatting on coals!" Or something completely horrifying like that. Sierra tried as hard as she might to do those things- as she didn't want Kiana to bring her 'friends' over again- but she couldn't do it. Kiana always smiled with victory over that, and would shove Sierra around more.

That's why she loved Disney so much- It helped her gain back her hope, and teach her that people that believed hard enough they would get there happily ever after- no matter what happened to them previously. She idolized how Cinderella, Sally, and the other girls went through the most horrible tortures but still came out smiling. Sierra dreamed of being just like them- as well as being the person that saves the day. She would love to be the prince of her own happily-ever-after story, and defeat the evil monster.

Sierra knew that she would relish the day that Kiana would move out of the house- or Sierra would, when she turns 16 and can legally move out of the house.

"Alright…" Chessur's voice called out in the silence, "Would you like to meet Sir Alice, and the Hatter?"

Sierra, having Kiana completely off her, to her delight, bounded upward in one swift motion, "Would I??! WOULD I!?!?! Is that a question??" She asked excitedly, bouncing up and down smiling as wide as her face could smile, despite the horrifying thoughts she had just had on Kiana's _'friends'._

Kiana glared at Sierra for a moment, but put a smile on her face, "That's a yes, Mr. Cat." She said, standing up and brushing herself off, "Sierra what would you rate this Hatter person?" Kiana said coyly

"Kiana! You can't _rate him!_ He loves Alice, silly! Even if the movie hadn't shown it! But, I'd have to say that he's his own spectacular rating! I love him! Well, not THAT WAY, but in, like, an admiring way."

Kiana rose a brow at that description, "Oh really?" She said, and was already starting to form a plan of action in her head. No guy was unavailable to _her._

"Yeah..." Sierra said, getting an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach at Kiana's speculative look, "Hmm, is Knave and The Red Queen still in banishment?"

Chessur nodded, and then disappeared, only to reappear in front of Sierra's nose, "I believe that everyone in Disney will love you," Chessur said, as he looked at her thoughtfully, "In fact you could be _The One_."

"Oh! _Are_ we in Disney?" Sierra asked excitedly, jumping about some more.

"No, we're in Looney land." Kiana snarled, rolling her eyes, "Especially with you here!"

Sierra looked at Kiana, and stuck her tongue out at her. Kiana scowled at her- but Sierra didn't stop. This Disney world was making her feel so much more free- And Kiana's 'friends' weren't around to back her up, she didn't have much power here! Sierra was really starting to like this world- not just because she felt like she belonged.

Chessur gave the both of them a weird glance, but turned to smile at Sierra. Of course, Sierra wasn't looking. Instead she was looking about the place again. "Chessur, how come it smells so heavenly? And the air! It's just rippling with action! Where are we?"

"You're in the Forest to Disney- Disney is the portal to other places. To Underland, of course, and Jack's realm and-"

Sierra snapped her head up at Jack's name, "Jack _SKELLINGTON!?!_" She exclaimed, "THE Pumpkin King?!?!"

Chessur chuckled again, "You sure do know a lot. Are you perhaps a friend of Walt Disney? The man that first discovered this place?"

"Oh! I wish I would have!" Sierra said, taking great delight in talking about one of her favourite subjects- Fantasy and supernatural, "He was such a great man! So this is where he got all those great movies from! How great it must have been! Did any others visit here? Like Lewis Carroll?"

Chessur shook his head, "No, but lots of people come here through dreams. Actually, I believe you have been here quite a few times…" Chessur looked at Sierra carefully, slinking in and out of view- appearing and disappearing as he looked her all over.

"Well, if we will finish with the chit-chat." Kiana said suddenly, causing the two to look back at her, "We can find a way to get back _home!_" Her voice shook with her anger, as she glared at Sierra because she challenged her.

Sierra nodded, but ignored her sister, "If you would mind ever so much, dear Chessur, to lead us the way? Like you have done so with Sir Alice!" Sierra said excitedly. She then turned to Kiana, looking her in the eye, "Oh Kiana, could we please meet Sir Alice and the Hatter? Oh! And go to Halloween Town? Please please please?!!" Sierra begged, getting down on her knees, looking at Kiana with hope in her eyes. Even though this world made Sierra feel more power, she knew that she didn't _have_ that kind power.

Kiana sighed, "Well, we'll see, Sierra." She said, narrowing her eyes at Sierra.

Sierra jumped up, a huge smile in place. She hugged Kiana tightly- but then immediately jumped back. Kiana scowled darkly at Sierra for a few moments, but Sierra just gave her one of her weird looks.

Chessur watched the two interact. He seemed to see that Sierra was a trapped butterfly, hoping and praying for escape- but her captor, Kiana, wouldn't give it to her. He could see Sierra trying to escape, but she was obviously afraid of something he didn't know. _Does this Kiana girl beat her up?_ Chessur thought to himself, and nodded at his thinking. He could sense that only if Sierra got beaten up by Kiana, would she ever obey her. Sierra had energy flowing about her in waves, like what Sir Alice had shown. Her eyes portrayed kindness, but also she showed determination, which was just underneath the surface. This Kiana must have defeated her while she was younger and that caused her determination to flee to the safety of below her skin. It was still fluttering there, coming out time and time again- as far as Chessur could tell- defying the girl that had made her so fragile in the first place.

Chessur instantly knew that nobody will ever like this girl- They'd like Sierra, of course, but this Kiana girl he doubted. Chessur could only think that the Red Queen and Knave would like her. _That's saying much_, Chessur said to himself, and shook his head. He saw that the two girls were following close behind him, as he moved forward in the air towards Disney itself. One girl looking around at everything, a huge grin upon her shining face, and her curiosity straining at its invisible bounds, just waiting to be released. The other girl was looking at everything disdainfully, like she couldn't wait to get out of this horrible world. That girl glared at the other one, the one that was so curious- especially when she was looking. That girl was telling her that she should know who the boss was. Yet, Sierra, she was defying her by just shaking her head and walking on- not going to Kiana as she wished. He could see that Kiana's anger was bristling at the surface and she growled loudly, "You can't defy me! _I'm older, beautifulier and better then you!_" Kiana screamed, but Sierra just continued walking.

_**Okay, so how was this? Was it good? Please tell me it was!!! :D Don't you think so? Sierra is much better and she KNOWS that Kiana is mean… This is a relief to me! Sierra is starting to openly defy her sister and I find that, that is just fine! Oh, this feels much better! Sierra IS nice, but only to people who are nice to her- as everyone is. People are only nice to people who are nice to her, and people that are completely mean get the same treatment! So take that Kiana! Go be a bum somewhere else! Leave Sierra alone so she can be free!**_

_**LOL XD sorry had to say that!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	3. Golden Castle

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will happen to her sister Kiana? **

_Okay, I'd like to thank you all on your awesomesauce reviews!!! Thanks! Thank you!!! :D I'm so glad you all like it!! And yes, she does make it better being her sister then her friend, now doesn't she? And I don't really know what I'll do with Kiana._

_And I'm sorry for the BIG WORDS- I'm on a dictionary vibe XD don't worry, I put definitions at the bottom_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 3; Golden Castle_

"Chessur, are you going to answer any of my questions?" Sierra asked, just realizing that he hadn't answered any of her questions about Underland. She raced up to catch the flying feline, as they were still travelling to Disney.

"Hmm, probably not." Chessur said his grin widening- If that was possible.

Sierra mocked a frown, but it didn't stay on long. She turned her head over, and noticed that Kiana was lagging behind; this time a frown did stay on her face, "Hurry up Kiana! You don't want to be late! Nivens always has a problem with time, doesn't he?" Sierra addressed her question to Chessur, smiling once more. He purred, but didn't say anything, "I'll take that as a yes." Sierra said her excitement over riding her again. She hopped while she walked, and then started dancing madly, "Oh won't it be wonderful if the Hatter teaches me to Flutterwaken?"

Chessur chuckled and just barely nodded his head.

"But I doubt I will be as good as they say he is." Sierra continued, talking because she was **so** excited, "I heard he was a master, and I would _love _to see it! How greatly awesomesauce it will be to see him dance!" Sierra smiled, just by thinking about it, she danced about again, smiling and laughing all the while. In a half-attempt effort, Sierra lightly grabbed Chessur to dance with her, but he disappeared before she could touch him.

Kiana scowled at Sierra, and how happy she was all the time- and how happy this world was- she hated this world! Absolutely _HATED IT_! Because- well, because… Sierra is just so much **more **accepted then she! Why should the _**loser**_ turn out to be the winner!? Kiana was ALWAYS the winner! No matter what- in whatever Sierra excelled at before, Kiana made SURE she didn't any longer. She was the eldest; she got to be the greatest, _That's how it goes!_ Kiana thought furiously _Oh dear, how I hate Sierra right now_. _I should have just order that brainless twit inside the house- like my instincts were telling my too!!_

"Chessur, how many portals are there?" Sierra asked. Kiana scowled at her voice, _So innocent and angelic! But why, oh why, is she more accepted then me? It's not FAIR!!! I'm so much more beautiful! IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!! Thank god I am older- Eldest have more power… I like power._ Kiana smiled, and she had a dark gleam in her eyes. Having Sierra know more about this pathetic little world was driving her crazy! But Kiana just found this world a wretched over-grown garden, that didn't even bother to be thought about- But still the thoughts of Sierra having more power were trickling in her head like a fountain.

"Do I get to see Mickey?" Kiana heard Sierra ask, in her annoying innocent voice. It grated Kiana's ears. _Stupid girl- Why did she defy me? Who does she think she is? She can't keep this up forever! Oh when we get home she will wish she was never born!!!_

"King Mickey?" Chessur questioned, appearing once again, "Of course, he's the first person you have to see. You can't get through to go anywhere else without his consent, and you will have to go through an evaluation."

"Does it hurt?" Kiana asked, not wanting to get near anything that would hurt her. It was lucky enough that Sierra had broken that ceiling for her… Ugg… she _**LANDED**_ on her! Oh, how gross. Kiana shuddered mentally at the thought.

Chessur glanced at her, and Kiana could just see part of his smile falling. _What's his problem?_ Kiana snarled inside herself. _How dare he give Sierra much more attention then me! Why does Sierra have to be liked?! Oh, I should just demand we go home and that will be that! Sierra WILL OBEY!!_

"No, of course not." Chessur answered mechanically. Kiana glared at the flying cat, and noticed that Sierra had walked ahead. She was fluttering in and out of the flowers, bugs of all kinds stopping their routine to have a chat with her. She smiled kindly at them, and answered their questions, and asked questions of her own. The bugs always left with a smile on their faces, and a warm glint in their eye. It made Kiana sick. Kiana frowned at the bugs, and walked stiffly away from them- She glared at Sierra, but Sierra just ignored her and walked off. Kiana glowered at her back, "You can't get away with defying me forever!" Kiana whispered darkly to herself.

Chessur lagged behind for a few moments, before vanishing and reappearing beside Sierra. Sierra gasped, when Chessur appeared right in front of her, but laughed and smile. She swatted a hand at him for startling her and asked where they were.

"Not far, not far." Chessur replied, coyly, floating a head- With only a head and purple mist trailing behind him, "Hurry hurry." he purred, floating farther away from Sierra- and WAY far away from Kiana.

Sierra nodded her head, and then looked to the path that they were walking on. Sierra stopped in her tracks as she saw what was in front of them. It was a huge Golden Arch Way. It spread all the way across the path, with vines swirling all over it. The sun hit it, in certain spots and it glowed a golden colour. The flowers seemed to be bowing down to this magnificent piece of architecture. Sierra ogled at this beautiful site, before skipping along and putting a hand on it, "Hurry Kiana! We must see King Mickey soon!" Sierra said, dismaying that her sister walks so slow. A thought popped into her head that she should just walk on without her- But Sierra knew what would happen once they got home- it certainly wouldn't be a flowery hug.

"Yes, whatever." Kiana said, not in the least trying to hurry herself up. She just wanted to go home- forget this whole experience, and forget about Sierra. She never wants to see that little piece of nothing anymore, and all her talk of Disney will never have to reach her ears AGAIN. Kiana suddenly realized that Sierra had order _her_ around. Kiana growled loudly.

Sierra frowned darkly at Kiana for a moment, and turned to Chessur. She opened her mouth, and just realized that she was going to tell Chessur all about her life with Kiana. Sierra comprehended that this would sound very contemptuous of her "Um, Chessur is Minnie Mickey's Queen?"

"Yes, yes she is. A very kind Queen- like Mirana of Marmoreal."

Sierra smiled, completely relieved "That's good."

Chessur gave her a kind look- one that she hadn't even seen him give Alice in the movie- before his head disappeared. Only his smile remained, floating about in purple mist, "Alas, dear girl, I must go- You find Mickey's Castle on the other side of the Arch Way- you can not see it because the Arch is a portal- into the holder of all the portals. People will help you in Disney, don't worry."

Sierra nodded her head enthusiastically, and then Chessur's smile started to disappear into the purple mist that surrounded it.

"Good-bye," Chessur whispered, before his smile completely disappeared into the mist.

"Good-bye," Sierra whispered back, just as Kiana reached her. Sierra stared at the place he had just been, for a few moments, before finally turning towards Kiana.

"Uh, finally!" Kiana said, as she noticed that Chessur had vanished, "Finally that cat is gone! Let's go home!"

Sierra's brows crinkled together, "What do you mean? I don't want to go home!"

"Do I HAVE to spell it out?" Kiana said, ignoring Sierra's exclamation as well as rolling her eyes, "He was ANNOYING! UGG All that disappearing! Who does he think he is?!?!"

Sierra pursed her lips together, and glared at Kiana. _This is the last straw! I don't care if she will beat me up the thousand times! She DOES NOT make fun of Chessur! Or anyone else for that matter!_

"Okay!" Sierra exclaimed, glaring at Kiana darkly, and stepping determinedly up to her- her, eyes a blazed, "You can tease me - but you _DO NOT_ tease my friends! Alright? I heard you tease _your_ friends, and I didn't- couldn't- do a THING about it! But you CAN NOT, absolutely _CAN NOT_ tease my friends! Chessur is especially nice and _KIND_! He helped _you _when you _**needed it**__!_ If he had not helped us when he did, imagine ALL THE **HORRIBLE** things that could have happened to _you_! So you better be nice to him! _**I mean it!**_" Her voice shook with anger and she glared defiantly at her sister, daring her to even lay a _finger_ on her.

Kiana stared in shock at Sierra. _She has NEVER yelled at me! NEVER! What's this all about? Who does SHE THINK she is?!?! Yelling at me like this! What is this? Some type of GAME?!?! Fine, you know what?! I'm gone- good-bye! She can DIE FOR ALL I CARE!!!_

Kiana glared down at Sierra. Sierra backed up a bit, Kiana was taller then her, after all, and most defiantly stronger.

"You know WHAT Sierra?" Kiana gritted through her teeth, "I don't want to go ANYWHERE with you ANYMORE!! Do you think you can just say that to me, and GET AWAY WITH IT? Huh? Do you? Well you ARE WRONG!! I am- going to go with you, to this stupid Mickey house- then _FIND A WAY HOME!!_ Yes, that is what I **AM **GOING TO DO!! I don't care about you, not now, not ever, alright? Let's go so I can leave!"

Sierra stared at Kiana for a while, until Kiana sneered at her and walked off. After Kiana left, Sierra smiled a little, _Okay, I know this MUST sound selfish- but I feel REALLY __**REALLY**__ glad that I did that! Finally I put her in her place! She can't boss me around ANY MORE! But- what will happen when I get back home? Will she call her 'friends?'_

Sierra fretting over her shouting-match with Kiana- What will she do when they get home? Sierra really didn't want to have another 'chat' with her 'friends'. But Sierra knew that she wouldn't have taken her words back, not now, not ever. Kiana said so many mean things- as much as she did mean things. She could talk down her friends, she could talk down Sierra herself, but she could NOT talk her family, and Disney was feeling more like family to her now. More then Kiana ever was, anyway.

But those thoughts stopped suddenly as she passed through the Golden Arch. Great sensations filled inside her body, like she was flying miles away, but not even moving an inch. She felt completely tired, yet very energetic at the same time. It truly was an anomalous feeling.

Bright light flashed in Sierra's eyes, and Sierra blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. When Sierra's vision focused she gasped out loud. Standing before her was the most beautiful, most wonderful… Most _breathtakingly magnificent _piece of architecture she had ever seen. Even the Archway shone a pale light against this golden masterpiece.

It was taller then even the trees in the great forest Sierra had left behind, and by far wider then the base of a mountain. The Castle seemed to be made of pure gold, as it glinted and glistened in the bright shining sun. Four huge towers, that had a dark gold tinted at the top half of them, proudly held flags of the well know Disney symbol. Designs that Sierra could barely comprehend swooped down and around the walls of the Castle in dark _dark_ gold seeming to move about as you walked toward them. Dark ebony paths lead up to a great Mahogany door, with solid gold handles. Flowers of many shapes and sizes were spread about the grounds, in patches and places that Sierra was sure they would look organised if you saw them up above. Lots of Dogs, which had white servant shirts edged with gold milled about- on two feet, with their paws in the air- and Sierra, guessed they were the servants to King Mickey. They all had a smile on their face, and some even seemed to be humming a tune- so Sierra guessed that they were happy with their jobs.

"Oh my gosh!" Sierra exclaimed, rushing past Kiana, and marvelled at the sight before her. Kiana glowered at her, and brushed the invisible dust off her, as Sierra exclaimed again, "Oh my gosh! This is just _too _beautiful!" Sierra covered her mouth with her hand, and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Glad you think so ma'dam," A voice said. Sierra turned her head over, and noticed one of the Dog-servants smiling kind-heartedly at her, "But I think I'm standing near something just as beautiful." He winked at her.

Sierra blushed at the implied words and shook her head, "Oh no, sir, I could never be as beautiful as what stands before me."

Kiana, having heard this, glared at Sierra for a quick second before turning in on the Dog-servant. She coughed loudly, and the Dog-servant turned toward her with a questioning brow, "And what about me?!" She exclaimed, malice in her voice.

The Dog-servant looked her over, raising another brow in question, as he stared at her for a few seconds before answering, "I don't see it, not like she does," he gestured to Sierra, his voice as dull and emotionless as his face seemed at the moment, and walked away.

"_What!?!?_" Kiana screeched, undignified, "How DARE he imply I am not BEAUTIFUL! Certainly more so then _Sierra!_" Sierra opened her mouth in shock at her statement, and then glared menacingly at Kiana- but Kiana didn't notice, "MY FRIENDS ALL SAY I AM TOO BEAUTIFUL!!! YOU INSOLENT _DOG!!_" Kiana huffed at the end of her sentence, and crossed her arms, looking at Sierra expectantly.

Sierra just stared at Kiana, shock clear on her face- but Kiana's horrid remark about the dog-servant, and then confusion as Kiana kept looking at her with an expectant face.

"Well?" Kiana asked, her voice mixing with scorn and contempt, "Do something about this!"

Sierra momentarily flared at this, but calm down quickly. She didn't want to make the beating she was sure to get when they get home any worse they it would be, _Wow getting anger at my sister… How droll._ Kiana glared at her, when Sierra didn't immediately say nor do anything, "Stop looking at me like that!" Kiana screamed, her face getting red.

Sierra closed her eyes for a brief moment, trying to calm the emerging anger, before opening them again. Sierra startled at the sight of her sister, and stepped back, horror dawning on her face.

Kiana looked UGLY! Her face had turned green and scaly, as well as the rest of her body. Hair grew in places that she had never had hair growing that much before, and she had great big horns sticking out of her head. Sharp teeth stuck out of her pouting lips, and her fingernails were completely black with who-knows-what!

"Ummm…" Sierra stuttered, rubbing her eyes vigorously. After she opened them again, she noted that Kiana had turned back to her normal self- Well normal Disney-self, "What do you want me to do?" She said, glancing at Kiana with repulsion written on her face.

"UGG!" Kiana exclaimed, throwing up her hands in exasperation "Never mind!" Kiana stomped off, her shoulders tense and her footsteps choppy from her anger.

Sierra stared after her, before shaking herself off and running up to catch her. The scary thought of Kiana as that evil green monster still hung in the back of her mind, as she reached to step side-by-side with her sister. Through some eerie way, it gave Sierra some satisfaction that her sister wasn't as wonderful as she always said she was, and that maybe somebody from a higher world was finally giving her what she deserved. It was a hope that Sierra clung close to her chest.

_**Alright! How was this?? Do you like it? LOL well… what do you guys think? Is it good, or what? Please don't say or what!!! LOL REVIEW PUH-LEASE?**_

**Definitions**

_**Contemptuous;**_** Feeling, expressing, or demonstrating an utter lack of respect for somebody or something.**

_**Anomalous; **_**unusual- strange and difficult to identify **

_**Malice; **_**the desire to cause harm or pain to somebody**

_**If you find any other words you don't know - feel free to ask about them!! ;)**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	4. King Mickey

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will her sister Kiana do?**

_Heyyy!!! :D Thanks you guys!! For all those AWESOMESAUCERS reviews! Barbiegirl 22, Danforth's Child! THANKS!!!!!! YOU GET SPECIAL HUGS FROM SIERRA!! *hugs* Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW this story doesn't go faster with NO REVIEWS!! It does if you REVIEW so if you like it. REVIEW!!!! And Sierra will still ask the question :D I don't want to leave that out!_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney  
**

_Chapter 4; King Mickey_

Sierra walked ahead of Kiana, as Kiana always was a slow walker. Sierra smiled a sharp smile at her sister, and walked past her throwing open the mahogany doors wide. Sierra gasped at how wonderful the gleaming golden castle was on the inside. It wasn't gold, as Sierra would have thought. But it was all a deep white marble, the floor whiter then any white Sierra had ever seen. The walls were a deep blue, maybe darker then a light navy colour. There were archways- that were copper gold, instead of just pure gold. Lots of pictures of many people and animals hung on the wall, as well as little inscriptions on the bottom of them. The hallway they were in seemed to stretch for ever onward, and the in the walls there was dark brown doors, that lead to other doors that Sierra didn't know where they went to.

"This way, madam." Another Dog-servant said to Sierra, as he extended his arm forward. He had on the white gold trimmed shirt, but a red vest was over-top of it, with black trimmings instead of gold, "Excuse me, _madams_." The Dog-servant corrected, as he noticed Kiana glaring at him from the doorway. Kiana huffed dignifiedly, and walked stiffly ahead, her head up high. She didn't even close the door. Sierra glowered at her sister's rudeness.

The Dog-servant looked at her, and Sierra stopped glowering, then she just shrugged. Sierra really didn't feel like explaining sister's spiteful ways- she could do that herself. The Dog-servant nodded, like he knew what she had meant- or was thinking of the explanation for it himself, she found that most of Disney characters were very intelligent and self-reliable.

"Are you requesting to see King Mickey?" The Dog-servant asked politely, inquiring his question to Sierra.

Sierra smiled, just thinking about meeting King Mickey, thoughts of her ghastly sister flying out of her head, "Oh, yes sir! Twill it be such a delight to meet the King himself! Do you suppose… Well, no that is silly of me! How could I ask that of a _king?_" Sierra shook her head, now mumbling incoherent sentences to herself.

The Dog-servant gave her a curious glance- then looked at where Kiana was walking, "The next left madam!" He called out, as Kiana was walking much too fast for the two of them, and Sierra found it fairly strange. Yet, she didn't protest, as they were _far_ away from her, "Now, why, madam-"

"Oh, you can call me Sierra." Sierra said, her head swivelling to the servant.

"Now, why, Ms. Sierra, do you think anything is too silly to ask of our King?"

Sierra shrugged, a small blush forming on her face, "My question is probably dumb. King Mickey couldn't want to hear it"

"No question- no matter what it is- is never too dumb for our King."

"It is!" Sierra protested, as they turned down the left turn that Kiana had not but taken a second ago. This hall was exactly like the other hall, only which it had many flowery designs swirling to and fro- forming the flowers that were outside the Castle with different colour of trimmings making a splendid display, "This is such a beautiful place! I have never imagined such beauty!" Sierra gasped, trying to distract the Dog-servant from her mutterings and protests.

"It surely is," The Dog-servant agreed, nodding his head, "But Ms. Sierra, you can not distract, me so easily!" He chided, smiling lightly, "Now what is it you will _not _ask for it is too dumb?"

Sierra bowed her head, looking intently at the floor, "Mdhgnkjkjhhghffoid" She mumbled

"What was that?"

"I would like to ask him if- umm, well, I was wondering if King Mickey could tell me all about Disney!" Sierra exclaimed, her arms motioning about as she talked, "And all about it's portals, and places- oh! And how he became King, how he got Minnie as his queen…"

The Dog-servant laughed, it was a deep, rough sounding laugh, and Sierra couldn't help but smile at it. It had hints of a dogs bark in it, and was quite masculine sounding, "Ms. Sierra, King Mickey would be _delighted _to tell you all he knows! He is forever trying to find people to tell all his stories too!"

Sierra smiled wider, relieved that her question hadn't been all that foolish. She didn't want to waste a Kings time with dumb questions, and the Dog-servant saying that it wasn't a dumb one, took a load off her mind, "That's great sir, but what about Peter Pan?" A thought had cropped up in her mind, with the servant's remark, "Peter Pan surely likes stories! He 'stole'" Sierra did peace-hand-motions with 'stole' "Wendy for stories! Surely he would love to hear Mickey's-"

"Alas, my dear, Peter does not," The Dog-servant interrupted, shaking his head, "Peter Pan does not like history stories, he likes the fictional ones, full of fighting and justice- Plus, it was time he really found someone to clean up after him! Wendy is doing a fine job of keeping Peter in line!"

"Does that mean Wendy is still in Neverland?"

"Yes, her parents saw how sad she was away from Peter. They told her she could live her life with him- Of course visiting them every so often."

Sierra smiled, "Good, good." She mumbled to herself, "Always a happy ending, I do love those! Yet, of course they aren't happy for the villains, as they are the ones that always get jilted- Sometimes I feel sorry for them, as I wonder if they really were evil. Do you think they would want to be evil? What is the definition of evil anyway? Is it someone who just does mean things, or that hurts the innocent? Do they kill people just to get what they want, or is it that they get other people to do their dirty work? Do all evil people have henchman, or do most work alone? My sister- umm, I mean- this one person I have read about- doesn't have henchman, nor does she really rely on other people to do her dirty work for her- besides her big burley friends, when she wants things done- Do you think that is what evil is? To rely on only yourself? Well I find that my sis- umm, that person relies too much on her slave to do everything for her, because I believe someday this slave may just revolt against her, and she will be lost. Don't you think so, sir?" Sierra asked which had been the only thing the Dog-servant heard. With each word she had sped up her talking, increasing the amounts of incoherent babble and opinions, which made it so he just couldn't tell what she had said! Oh, it reminded him of the time when the Hatter had visited them- it was a catastrophe, March Hare throwing things about!

"Ah, look Ms. Sierra! Here we are!" The Dog-servant said, trying to distract his mind from that thought train he was having. Cleaning up after that muddy and disturbed hare was not fun.

Sierra looked up, blushing that she had carried on and on- and that she had almost revealed that her sister was a monster of a girl. She could tell that anything her containing 'evil' will be noted, and Sierra really didn't want Kiana to get wind that she had called her evil and mean- you just don't say things like that to her- not at all. Sierra looked up, mentally shaking herself from memory road, and she noticed that they had come across quite a large door. Her curiosity was pricked, as she wondered what exactly was behind that door. The door was elegantly made of dark oak, and seemed to have been painted a deep dark red. Swirls of circles were splattered about the door, as many other doors Sierra had seen were, and they were a deep blue trim circling around and about the door. Criss and crossing about in some weird fashion that Sierra thought was ingeniously designed. The door frame was a lighter red, standing out in the dark red surrounding it, there were two deep gold handles in the middle of the door, indicating that this was a double door, and not just one. Sierra was curious as to how they had gotten the circles to fit together just right, but stopped wondering as the Dog-servant elegantly swung the door open.

Sierra noticed Kiana standing stiffly beside her, and she turned to say something- for if she didn't, Kiana would have demanded her to say something calming to her, or some stupid thing like that- Yet, when Sierra turned to Kiana, she ignored her, and sauntered down into the room, her head held high and her chin set in a deep frown as she looked down her nose at everything. Sierra, smiling as she was finally going to meet Mickey, skipped into the room joyously- she was glad that her sister was ignoring her- no rude comments would drag her down now!

Before Sierra could get a good look at the room, a very adorable fluffy orange cat ran up to them, completely frazzled, "Dear me! I forgot to ask your names! What are they?" He questioned them, brushing back his unruly fuzz of cat-hair.

Sierra smiled at the cat, barely reframing from rubbing him between the ears, "My name is Sierra Pekulear." Sierra whispered to him, as Kiana whispered cold-heartedly, "Kiana Pekulear!" Like he should have known that it was her name. Sierra rolled her eyes at her sister's obvious rudeness, directly in her view. Kiana pursed her lips together, even though Sierra had already looked away.

Sierra smiled at the cat once more, trying to soften the blow from her sister as she has always have done. The Orange Cat smiled back at her, winked, and then walked off a short distance, and Sierra turned around to get a good look of the room they were in, not before shooting Kiana a deep scowl for talking to the cat in such a way. Kiana sneered at her, before turning around. When Sierra turned around, once again, and got a good look, she gasped audibly and covered her mouth in awe._ This room is magnificent!_ Sierra thought, glancing about.

The Floor was made of bright white marble, which shone with a twinkling light, making you wonder if it was winking at you. It had light black patches of stone in it, reminding Sierra of a Dalmatian she had once seen. A big richly red carpet was underneath Sierra's feet, leading up in the middle of the room to a small set of stairs to the Thrones that sat above it. Behind the Thrones was a wall made of pure glass with thin trimming of gold marking the places between the windows. The right was of the same, both showing a beautiful picture of the landscaped woods behind them, as well as the woodland creatures that were gaily running about in the forest. The ceiling was of pure marble, like the floor, only it was a deep blue with light paintings of fluffy white clouds, looking very much like marshmallows. The left wall, and the wall behind them, had big red velvet seats, which had curving legs underneath them, looking like copper. The wall itself was a white and black check board, with many pictures of other Disney-ians on them. The biggest picture was of King Mickey, and Queen Minnie standing royally in front of the castle. Many other Disney-ians were in the picture- like the orange cat, looking up at the two royal beings with such love in his eyes. Sierra turned back to the Thrones, looking at them with such awe. One was pure pink- _Defiantly Minnie's_, Sierra thought- and white, the pink and white slashing at each other, criss-crossing like they were playing tag on the chair itself. Many flowery designs were painted on the chair, seeming to float right on the chair as if they had just been pasted there with glue. Gold legs supported the chair, making it look to stand proud and regal, but shy and timid, making the person confused as it contradicted each other.

The other chair was darker, and deep blue and black with streaks of gold hinted in it. It, too, had the colours slashed about, making it seem like they were playing tag and were just thrown about on the chair at random. The arm-rest were a coppery-gold colour, as well as the legs, but they stood much more proud and regal then Minnie's chair, as if they take pride in holding King Mickey off the ground.

Both King Mickey and Queen Minnie were sitting on their two chairs. Minnie had on a bright pink dress, with white lace trimming about all the ends of her dress. White frill started around the middle of her dress, and flowed down to the bottom, where the white lace was trimming the bottom of her dress. A dark pink bow was placed above the frill, making the whole dress seem to come together. Atop of Minnie's head was a crown of flowers- all kinds of flowers, making the room smell wonderful. Her feet had on dark pink high heels, and Sierra wondered for a brief moment how she could walk around in those- As she had never found the secret to how they do it- and flowers were also placed in a ring around her seat, and Sierra guessed Minnie really liked flowers and the flower garden was hers. King Mickey, he had on his famous red and black overalls, with his pearly white buttons. Only, he had on a red cape with black and white trimming at the edge. His crown, which was nestled between his two big black mouse ears, like Queen Minnie's crown was, was a deep red with gold trimming at the bottom and a copper ornament that rose up at the top of his crown. The border near the top of his crown was white and black, like the edging on his great cape.

The two smiled at Sierra's gaping expression, then gave each other a knowing look. They waited patiently for Sierra to come back to her senses. Everyone else about the room- dogs, cats, birds and other animals- had on the very same expression as the King and Queen did. That slightly amused, kind and knowing look- like they knew a secret but couldn't tell. The other animals had on the same sort of garment as the King and Queen, although some did differ, and it looked more like what the servants were wearing. They were still smiling at the beautiful girl gawking in the doorway.

"Your majesties!" The orange cat bellowed, shaking Sierra out of her reverie, "This is Ms. Sierra, and Ms. Kiana Pekulear!"

Sierra, hearing her name being called out, hurriedly walked down the red carpet. Many of the loyal subjects milling about looked at her with curious eyes, until she reached the two Thrones. Many of the servants stood attention to this, as many had weapons ready, but relaxed when they saw what Sierra had intentioned. Sierra plunked down of her knees, and bowed down to the floor, "Your Majesties." Sierra said, her voice muffled by the floor and carpet. Sierra had always wanted to bow in front of royalty- People in books and Disney movies said it was always a great honour to do so.

King and Queen looked at each other, another knowing look passing between the two, "I think we found The One!" Queen Minnie whispered excitedly to King Mickey, and he nodded his head.

"Stand Ms. Sierra," Queen Minnie said, in a kind manner, with her smile just as kind.

Sierra stood up, and curtsied to them both, "It's so great to meet you, your majesties!" Sierra gushed, her face as happy and excited as her voice had sounded. Kiana, on the other hand, looked at Sierra's behaviour with ridicule. She glared daggers at everyone, and walked stiffly to the back wall, sliding down until her butt touched the velvet chair. There she sat, ignoring everything and everyone muttering curses underneath her breath at how Sierra had got her in this situation of being nowhere and having control over nothing. She put her head in her hands and stared evilly down at the floor, which dared to wink at her. She muttered curses about it, too.

Mickey stood up, and walked down the steps that lead to the marble floor below. Sierra stared up at him, for he was surely taller then she. Much taller in fact! Sierra had to crane her neck just to look up at him. Mickey firmly took her hand, and shook it. His voice was deep and rumbly- nothing like the voice of the Walt Disney Mickey- but nevertheless kind and gentle when he said, "It's great to finally meet you too!" His voice reminded Sierra of the gentle sea, crashing about on the rock shore- which she had visited that one summer, with Kiana. It was terribly cold, but fun as well. Kiana had bickered about the cold, and the wetness, and why someone would want to go to such a place- but Sierra had tried and tried to get her to see how beautiful it all was- as she that was the time when she wanted to try and crack Kiana's cruel shell. Sierra didn't succeed in it though, "Chessur told us all about you! And… Kiana." Mickey said, still shaking her hand.

Kiana looked up at the sound of her voice, but scowled and dropped it back down, "Oh Kiana?" Sierra called out in forced pleasantry, "Don't you want to come over and join us?" Sierra was hoping that she wouldn't want to.

"No." Kiana clenched her hands together.

"Are you sure?" Sierra asked, her relief plain on her face, as she stared at the top of her sister's head. Sierra could just imagine all the rude and mean and horrible things she would say out-loud in front of everyone- and to everyone. Kiana didn't just limit her spite to Sierra.

"I said NO!"

Sierra started towards her sister, clenching her hands together. That feeling of power was flowing through her- but she felt like she couldn't control it. It was just building up inside of her, with all her pent up anger of her sister's cruel and horrible ways. Sierra knew that if she didn't control this _power_ it might just result in Kiana having something horrible happen to her. Sierra, even though this feeling of power was nice- Didn't want _this _type of power- She never wanted to stoop to Kiana's level and be cold-hearted, full on high with the power that she had. Mickey saw this, and knew exactly what was going to happen- in an attempt to stop it Mickey called out, "Yes, Chessur told us all about you! Only a few moments ago, I might add!"

It worked. Sierra turned around, and looked questioningly at the King. Her face showed some relief, and Mickey knew that the power she had, had gone back down inside of her, "He was?" Sierra asked, turning all the way around to smile at King Mickey, "Oh, your majesty! Is he still here? Where might I find him?" Sierra asked, ready to bombard the King with her various questions.

King Mickey smiled in relief, as a disaster was just avoided, "Alas, Ms. Sierra, he had just left. He only came to part with us that you were on your way here!" King Mickey suddenly laughed, and Sierra was transfixed by the nose- as some many other things she had been by. Kiana often, cruelly, joked that if a bug flew outside, Sierra would be transfixed by it, as so little it takes to make Sierra amused and delighted, "You are just as Chessur described!" He said, laughing still, "So curious, and asking a lot of questions! Yet, polite and kind!"

Sierra smiled, still transfixed by his laughter, "Glad you think so your highness!" Sierra said, but she knew that that statement was not true. Her anger towards Kiana was defiantly not _kind_ or _polite_. King Mickey smiled at her, and gestured Minnie to come down. Minnie softly and delicately, like the as soft as a petal on one of the flowers she wore around her head, she descended down the stairs to stand beside her husband, "Yes, you are." Minnie concluded, shaking Sierra's hand as well. Minnie's voice was the opposite of Mickey's. Soft and quiet, just like her walk, it seemed to be as delicate as a petal of a flower, "I truly believe you to be the one!"

Sierra, having was just about to ask Mickey her question, paused to glance at Minnie, "The One? Would you mind to tell me what this One business is all about? Chessur was calling me that as well!" In a short attempt at humour, Sierra joked, "Well, if everyone thinks I'm the One, would Kiana be the Two?"

King Mickey and Queen Minnie smiled at her, as everyone else laughed, "We can not tell you," Minnie said softly, "Not yet, anyway. In a short time, you will know."

Sierra nodded her head, smiling all the while. She still found her joke quite funny, "Thank you, your Majesties." She then turned to King Mickey, a gleam of excitement in her eyes, "King Mickey, if you would mind ever so terribly, if umm…" Sierra blushed slightly. Mickey, intrigued, prodded her on. "Well, I was wondering if you could tell me the history of Disney! I would love to know!"

King Mickey smiled slowly, until his smile was so wide that it seemed to reach the beginning of his mouse ears, "Of course!" He exclaimed, sounding relieved and excited by the very idea.

Minnie rolled her eyes, "Dearie, he'll keep you in his study for days telling you every little detail! Trust me, I know." She winked at Sierra, and then lightly pecked her husband's cheek before walking down the carpet. Soon she was swarmed with the loyal subjects that had been milling around.

Kiana sitting very much alone looked up and scowled at the scene. She knew that if she didn't get out of here soon, her face would be locked into a permanent scowl. _I can't help it!_ She thought to herself,_ This world is SO PATHETIC! They aren't even NOTICING ME!!! The BEAUTIFUL one out of us two! Plus, I am CERTAINLY not so… Sierra-ish! Like come on!! How come they aren't talking to me? _No matter how hard Kiana tried, she couldn't wrap her mind around that they seemed to _like_ Sierra more then her! _Stupid pathetic little world! I am SO MUCH BETTER then __**Sierra! **__I'm much MORE POPULAR then Sierra EVER was at School! How dare did she take me all away from that?!! Oh why OH WHY did I have to be SO GENEROUS that day? So kind and nice?! I should have just left her down that hole to ROT! Like so many other times I have WANTED TO!!_

Kiana looked up moments later and noticed that no one was there. She scowled deeply at the two empty Thrones and cursed. _How DARE THEY WALK AWAY FROM ME! I AM THE ONE THAT IS SMART! BEAUTIFUL! THEY SHOULD ALL FLOCK TO ME! LIKE THE KIDS AT SCHOOL DO! I SHOULD BE THE ONES WALKING AWAY FROM __**THEM!!!!!**_

Kiana bounded up out of her seat, staring murderously at the two Thrones, her hands clenched together so tight that her knuckles had turned white and were now tinting purple. Suddenly, Sierra ran into the room, breathless and red-faced, "Oh Kiana!" She exclaimed, turning around and seeing Kiana standing there, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to forget you! I was so busy and then I…"

"No excuses!" Kiana screamed, which caused Sierra to take a step back, "You FORGOT ME! You blundering _buffoon!_" Kiana was half expecting Sierra to take another step back, but she didn't she held her ground. Kiana frowned at this show of independence._ It's becoming a regular accordance- Does she think she'll get stronger then me?_

"Kiana, I'm so sor-" Sierra started to say, her voice forced to be kind and polite.

"_No! No! No!_ I don't want to _hear it!_ Just find me a way to GET OUT OF THIS RAT HOLE! Then, maybe I can forgive you!"

Sierra stared darkly, defiantly at Kiana for a second too long, causing Kiana to shift her feet in agitation, as she scowled at her in anger, "This way." Sierra said, extending her hand out to the wide open doors of the Throne room. Kiana stiffly walked out the door, her shoulders and back tense with anger and irritation. Sierra followed along, her lips pursed together and her mind deep in thought.

After a few minutes, Kiana stopped and screamed in pure frustration, "Oh! Where do we go _now!??_" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"We go back a pace and go down the other corridor."

"Oh! _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!?!?!_"

"I did." Sierra said, her voice barely hiding the anger she felt for her sister

"Oh." Kiana said, as she turned back around to face Sierra. Sierra was staring at her with a weird look upon her face, which made Kiana extremely uncomfortable. Sierra snapped out of it, and gestured Kiana to go first. Kiana walked a head again, her head held high above herself. When Kiana passed Sierra, she whispered, "I won't ever forgive you, you know!" Sierra cocked her head to one side, her face looking curiously at Kiana's retreating back. Sierra bowed her head down, smiled slightly, and started thinking again. She thought of, if Kiana never forgave her, she could be free! Sierra could stay down here! Live in a world full of peace and wonder- a place Sierra knew she would be welcomed and safe from horrible monsters like her sister. Sierra, then, also thought of what King Mickey had told her about Disney, and how it came to be…

_**Alright! Another shot for Kiana! Wow, getting meaner and meaner by the second… err… SO GLAD THAT YOU'RE NOT GOING- Opps, said too much!!! XD bye!!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	5. The One

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will happen to her sister Kiana? **

_**Hey, peoples out there! Oka, now here we are!! :D into the stage of THE ONE!!! Where we were last, right? I believe it to be so!! :D enjoy please!**_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 5; The One_

"_The History of Disney is a very complicated but simple thing to understand." Mickey said, sitting down in a purple velvet chair- which was located in the middle of Minnie's great library. Minnie's library had many large book shelves; with thousands upon thousands of books in each book shelf. The shelves were higher then any bookshelves Sierra had ever seen! Sierra, being herself, gawked at it all, before addressing Mickey's announcement._

"_By complicated…?" Sierra asked, gently sitting down in the velvet chair beside him. She looked at him questionably, hoping it wouldn't be REALLY complicated that she couldn't understand it. _

"_Just all the how's and why's that people usually asks, makes the story complicated- Unless you have an open mind, or can believe in the unimaginable, then it shouldn't be too hard." Mickey explained, shifting in the chair to get comfortable._

"_Ahh, I see. But wouldn't it be imaginable if you believe in the unimaginable?" Sierra asked, looking at Mickey thoughtfully. Her mind, she found, worked in weird ways. Sometimes she'd be as dumb as a log, yet at others she felt as smart as an owl. _How odd, but it's not like that hasn't ever happened in my life!_ Sierra had thought_

_Mickey thought deeply for a few moments, "Yes I suppose it would." Mickey concluded, nodding his head, "Well, anyway, as I was saying before…" Mickey looked solemnly at Sierra, before he continued, "Before humans were worried of the modern things and before modern inventions were even made- global warming, as I have been told are the modern worries, as TVs and planes are the modern devices- when humans just worried at how they looked in their new corsets, and how they fretted over how stupid Thomas Edison was, the old Disney people lived above ground, mixing in with all the humans. The old Disney people were talking animals, and people with extraordinary powers, as they had the power of magic- very odd from regular humans as you can tell. Since they were outcasts in your dull human world, they were soon driven down into the ground, terrified of what the humans will, and have done to them. They fled down into the deep holes of the earth, taking great big steps to get away from the screaming noise of the humans condiments and threats. With the help of Hades and his shades, they reached this spot in the underground-"_

"_Wait!" Sierra cried out, "You mean to say that the Greek Gods and Goddesses are REAL!?!?" Sierra exclaimed, her eyes wide, as she started getting excited by the prospect of the whole thing, "They truly exist?!"_

"_Yes, they are quite alive at this moment." Mickey answered, and was about to say something else- but Sierra interrupted,_

"_That is so cool! Oh my gwad is this cool!" Sierra said, all giddy, "Mythology is really awesome! I love it just as much as Disney, and all that stuff! I love fiction and myth and all that! But it's really real? Oh my gwad this is just fantastic! Do they act just like the Greeks said?! Are they just like the Greeks described?!?!"_

"_I am pretty sure, if we are talking about the same stories the Greeks had talked about."_

"_Oh, my, gwad! This is just so cool! First Disney, now Greek Mythology!?!!?!"_

"_Yes it is," Mickey agreed, smiling at Sierra, "But, Hades could only take them so far to live, as deeper down in the earth is where Hades himself rules, as only the dead and the gods or heroes could go down into that world. The terrified Disney-ians hide in fear for a while, until they found that it was really safe down in the hole of the earth. They cultivated this spot, creating many cities and towns which were all inter-connected by portals- that Zeus helped make with my greatest of great grandfathers design. My greatest of great grandfathers was a cunning and brilliant man, the first to make a home in the barren waste land of Hades outer world. With the help of his wife, Persephone, they made large forests for the wood-dwellers to live and prosper in and great gardens to get the food we all love. The un-ruled core of Disney, where all the portals connect together, lived for peace for days on end, until one of my greatest of great grandfather's helpers was found to be one of the Corrupted. _

"_The Corrupted are a bunch of Disney-ians that had been corrupted by the human's evil ways. They lived and breathed in hate and evil, which helped them, put a plan together to rule this town. It was easy, as no one had taken control of being the leader yet, and so Disney lived under the rule of the Evil Empire for years. They destroyed many innocents, as they believed that they didn't respect them and plotted against them._

"_Soon, my greatest of great grandfathers started the legion of the rebellion, and plotted to overthrow the Evil Empire. With the help of many other rebellious Disney-ians, my greatest of great grandfather toppled the Evil Empire and became King._

"_My greatest of great grandfathers, thinking only of his people's health and good-will, went to Hades and asked him to make him a rock that will shine like gold, but it is not gold. It is a type of new element, which could detect how people truly are. How they really are on the inside- The element, if it finds evil in one of the hearts of the citizens- will drive them mad, crazy until they finally leave, or even kill themselves. Most leave, as my greatest of great grandfathers did not want death on his plate. _

"_But in order for this element to be made, Hades asked to take his life, in order to save his people from the evils of an un-pure heart that is corrupted. My greatest of great grandfather instantly agreed, feeling that his people were above his life, and their safety was more important then living in this world. _

"_Yet just about as Hades was to strike, Persephone, who always had a kind heart, ran between them begging Hades to reconsider. She begged and pleaded, until Hades finally gave in-"_

"_Wow, Hades is so soft for Persephone! Just like with Orpheus and Eurydice!" Sierra proclaimed, as her English unit had just been about Greek Myths, "Persephone should be honoured! Having tamed the untameable! It would be wonderful! Think of how much she would be loved by the one that was said to have no heart…" Sierra's eyes sparkled with wonderment and awe._

"_Ah, yes, she must be truly blessed," Mickey replied, sitting demurely in his seat_

_Seconds past before Sierra exclaimed, "Oh King Mickey! Tell me the rest! Does he rule with a great reign?"_

"_Yes, for years, all of Disney ruled peacefully- not having to worry about humans and Evil Empires. Now, my greatest of great grandfathers has put up a legacy for the future rulers of Disney. Many of my relatives have tried to be just as kind, and as brilliant as he, but none seemed to make it. I believe that my greatest of great grandfathers was a true man- one of a kind- none could ever compare to the true brilliance a kind heart can do to a world so bleak."_

"_Wow," Sierra said, completely bowed over, "That is just awesome. He saves the day! And what you said it was so deep. He truly did bring Disney back from the true bleakness it had been, now hasn't he? But, yet, King Mickey, how could the humans have been so mean? I certainly would have loved talking animals for company! Especially your greatest of great grandfathers!"_

"_Yes," Mickey said, looking thoughtful once again, "But, my dear, only a few can be as wonderful as you. As sweet, as kind, as curious- And as beautiful. I would truly like to meet them, if they are like you. So much could be down with people like you!"_

_Sierra blushed deeply, "Oh, but I am certainly not beautiful! Kiana is much more so then I!"_

_Mickey gave her a strange look, "If you say so. But is she as nice and as kind?"_

_Sierra stared at his look for a long while- she was battling a mental battling inside her mind, "King Mickey," Sierra said hesitantly, "Would you mind if I confide something to you?"_

"_Sure, my dear, what is it?"_

_Sierra leaned over, and was about to whisper all her fears her hatred of Kiana, and all the things she had done to her. Yet, in the back of her mind, memories of what Kiana has exactly done to her cropped up- and Sierra got a little scared. She tried to push her fear down, but it just wouldn't go down- as well as calling on that mystical magic that made her feel stronger- but again it wouldn't come. Sierra looked at Mickey for a moment, and then she decided she couldn't tell him. She didn't want anyone over hearing this, and possibly telling Kiana what she said- Even though Sierra really wanted someone to talk to, she just didn't want to have the risks that would come after it! Kiana would probably come after the whole Castle- just to spite Sierra. She hurt everyone here, just to get back at her. Sierra knew she couldn't lay that down on Mickey, and everyone else, it just wouldn't be fair. So Sierra shut her mouth, and then used her trick card as to not have to _really_ tell him- She 'used' Kiana, in a sense._

_Sierra bolted upright, her eyes widening, "I forgot Kiana!" She exclaimed, hoping Mickey would buy it- She just couldn't have him hounding on her for what she was going to say- She'd spill sometime, it was only a matter of when, and she knew that she wouldn't put Mickey or anyone else under the mercy of her sister. He may be a strong and tough king, but he had no idea what Kiana COULD be capable of. Fighting fair is not in her vocabulary, so to say._

"_I have to go! I'm sorry!" Sierra exclaimed, as she rushed out of the door, hoping that Mickey wouldn't follow._

_He didn't._

* * *

Kiana and Sierra stood in the Throne Room once again. King and Queen were seated in their royal chairs, with the loyal subjects seated in the velvet red chairs that had been moved to sit near the Thrones- but none cover the strip of red carpet that leads up to the Thrones. Sierra stood still, waiting for someone to call her over. She felt deep inside her that this was a very important call they had gotten, and it would be appreciated to be very courteous. Kiana looked at Sierra, rolled her eyes and sulked off. She sat down in the chair farthest from everyone- especially Sierra- and bowed her head, clutching her hands in her lap. She was going crazy- mad- because she couldn't leave this god-forsaken world! She had tried- so many times- but she needed King Mickey's stupid consent to even get past that dumb golden door! _AHH!_ _I. WANT. TO. GET. OUT!!!_ Kiana thought furiously staring darkly at the marble floor, wishing it could swallow her up and send her back to the _real world._ A world in which she was its master.

"Ms. Sierra Pekulear, please step forward." Mickey said, his voice booming out over the quiet chatter in the room. The chatter was mostly questions about why they had been sent her- and half answers trying to explain why they had been sent.

Sierra, despite the huge amounts of butterflies fluttering in her stomach at break-neck speed, she stepped forward with pride, her face breaking into a smile. "See look!" Someone whispered loudly in the crowd, "See! I told you she would never be caught with out a smile!" Sierra turned to the person that had made the sound. It was a large blue bird, with a black glossy beak and bright blue feathers, Sierra smiled widely at the bird, before walking off, "See! Always smiling!" The Blue Bird exclaimed loudly, making everyone laugh and smile. Sierra, laughter still behind her, bowed formally to the King and Queen. "Yes, your majesties?" Sierra asked her face towards the ground so her question was muffled. Sierra, regardless of how much she thought, she couldn't come up with the reason she had been sent! Unless talking to the staff was a criminal offence, Sierra seemed to be clawing at straws. Anyways, Sierra really doubted that King Mickey and Queen Minnie were like that! They didn't even seem to be _those_ types of people!

"Sierra, you don't have to bow…" Mickey said tentatively. Sierra stood up, a blush covering her cheeks. Someone in the crowd laughed uproariously, and all eyes turned towards the back. There were Kiana was sitting, her face all red and her laughter ringing out in the suddenly quiet room, after a few moments, Kiana realized that everyone was looking at her. Kiana stopped laughed, and glared at everyone before they all glared back and turned around, some muttering things Sierra couldn't hear. Sierra didn't turn around, until she gave Kiana a good glare- that she saw. That magic of Disney was filling her up again- making her truly feel like a _The One_ person.

"Ahem," Mickey said, giving Kiana a look of his own, "Back to where I was… Ms. Sierra we would like to tell you that we have decided that now is the best time to tell you all about what The One is, and why it has been connected to your name."

Sierra barely held in a smile, dismissing her sister, _YES! Hurray! Finally I will know! It sounds really cool! Will it be really cool? Like oh! I don't know! Somebody that is The One to something- I hope it will be exciting!_

"The One," Mickey began, looking around the room, "Is the being who represents Disney as a whole. They are the one of the most imaginative person anyone would meet- or the most curious. The One is kind and gentle, but fair and spirited. They will always do what is right for Disney and all of the other Realms, as they know what is right and act upon it. They defeat all enemies that need to be defeated and help the helpless. One of the most famous One's would have to be Alice Kingsley, as she defeated the Red Queen and her precious pet the Jabberwocky. But, she has retired- somewhat- from her role as The One, and only fights when truly needed. She is more needed as a friend and advisor in Underland, and it has been kept that way since she returned 2 years after her departure. Anyway, because we need another The One, for many reasons- we need another The One, because we have never really gone without someone filling the shoes of the previous The One until now. We have always had someone willing to go and be the Know Hero to help everyone that needs the help of the One's powers.  
"The other reason is that we have to destroy one of our greatest enemies- The Julagon. The Julagon was Malificents marvellous pet, and anything I tell you was told to me by Malificent herself, as I have never laid eyes on her pet. Her pet had escaped, it seems, days after Prince Philip had destroyed her to save Princess Aurora from her sleeping trance. The Julagon- as Malificent had described- is a giant bird, completely silver. It has large talons on its feet, which can cut anyone into two. That is all I know of appearance, as Malificent had only told me that much, but, the talons, she had said, were ladled with a deadly poison that burned the skin off of bone, and even disintegrated the bone itself. It would find a way to seep into the person's blood stream going straight to the heart to kill its victim- that is if the talons hadn't cut him to shreds yet. The Julagon uses its talons not only to spread its deadly poison but to rip the very organs out of the victim, as it eats the organs that are vital to our existence. The Julagon flays- or cuts the persons skin to shreds- before it releases it's poison into the body," Sierra nodded determinedly as everyone else gasped in horror at what Mickey was saying, Kiana just smiled. _I like this bird,_ She thought.  
"But it has been proclaimed that The One can stop this monster from completely destroying Disney- as The One has great powers that-"

Kiana suddenly burst out laughing, "_Great powers!?!_" She exclaimed, almost doubled over from her laughter, "That's a good one! Sierra _doesn't_ have _powers!_" Many people turned around to look darkly at Kiana. Kiana shot them a glare and continued to laugh. Mickey frowned deeply at her before snapping his fingers loudly. Soon, 2 great burly men walked into the room, and Mickey pointed to Kiana then swung his hand towards the door. The two servants nodded, and walked over to Kiana. Before Sierra could much as utter a word, they had lifted Kiana up and started walking out of the room. Kiana just started protesting, as they went out the door. She kicked her feet and struggled, screaming, "_Let me go! Don't you KNOW who I am!?!? Let me go you big oafs!! ERRGGG!!! LET ME GO YOU APES!_" Soon her voice faded away, and everyone turned back to Mickey smiling relief smiles.

"Good gravy! That girl was annoying! I knew she was trouble when I saw her!" Someone exclaimed, and everyone burst out into a crazy chatter, which bounded around Sierra ears while Sierra stared dully at the doors. Suddenly, she shook herself, and turned back around to Mickey, thinking wildly.

_My sister has just been taken away- and I feel really grateful about this. Could that mean that Kiana might not be, coming to wherever I will be going? Because I bet I will be going somewhere- all 'The One' people do. _Sierra smiled to herself, _Someone is looking out after me! My wish has been granted! I may finally be free of my sister! Oh happy days! Happy days!_

"As I was saying!" Mickey shouted over the loud chatter of gossip. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at him, "As I was saying, The One has great power- power to defeat the Julagon. Many of our sisters and brothers have tried to be The One- gave themselves up to protect our world, but it all ended badly. They had not been strong, clever, whichever they had been lacking to be The One. They all gave into the dark promises that the Julagon is rumoured to give, and they had died because of it," King Mickey closed his eyes, and crossed his heart in a weird fashion. His hand rested on the top of his chest, then slid down to the bottom of his chest. He circled the line he had just invisibly until he reached the top of his chest, there he lifted up his hand to his nose and touched it, then his left cheek, then the right cheek. Sierra looked over and noticed that everyone else was doing it, so she tried to do it too, but got confused as to which cheek to touch first, "We still haven't found the right person to be The One yet, but we have tried. We made special trails to figure out who exactly is The One, but none have ever made it past all of them. This is deeply troubling to us, but we believe that you could be The One. You have shown signs of being The One. You are curious and kind; you are loyal and true, as well as fair and just."

Sierra stared at Mickey for a while, as it slowly dawned on her, "I could save Disney?" She whispered, awed by the fact that someone like her could ever save such a wonderful world. _This could be the best adventure I'd ever have! And Kiana won't be dragging me down along with her!! I will be free for myself, and do things __**I**__ want to do!_

"Not could," Minnie said softly, smiling at Sierra, "But Can."

* * *

Sierra and Kiana had been shown into their room for the night. This was the room they were going to sleep in, until Sierra would leave in the morning and start her journey. It had two big oak beds with red plaited blankets. A dresser was in the middle of them a deep sea-green colour, the floor was a red-brown colour of carpet. Sierra smiled in excitement of the next day and ran over to the right-hand bed and leaped on it.

"Oh Kiana!" Sierra exclaimed, as she bounced up and down on the bed, "I will have so much fun!" She bounced up and down, happy that she was going on one of the greatest trips of her life.

Kiana walked over to her bed, stiffly, and lied down on it, "I want to tell you something Sierra- I'm _not_ going with you! I told you I will not go anywhere else with you. I will find my way back home, even if I have to be reborn to do it! I'm not going to risk_my neck_ for one of your fool's quests! No Sierra, you can go on and die, but you are NOT dragging me down _WITH YOU!_" Kiana exclaimed, as she flipped over on her bed, her rigid back all that Sierra could see.

Sierra looked curiously at Kiana for a few seconds, as she had no idea where that exclamation had come from. Sierra didn't recall saying that she _wanted_ Kiana to come! It was the exact opposite! Sierra had slight guilt for this thought, but she knew that it sounded very mean- but with what Kiana had put her through, anyone would be glad to be free of that monster. Sierra reached over and shut off the glowing light before turning around in her bed to look at the ceiling. _I'm going on an ADVENTURE!_ Sierra thought excitedly, trying not to bounce around again, _Of fighting pirates and saving villages! Meeting true love, of others of course, and seeing the fights live and up close- Being in those life-or-death fights!_ Sierra thought, and itwas enough to get her excitement accelerate to ultra speed. Sierra only had dreams of things like this happening to her! Now it was all going to come true! Happy days! Happy days! Sierra looked at Kiana, really looked at her… Something flickered, and she turned greenish and scaly. A tail swished out from behind.

_Hey! I've seen that monster before! It's umm… the jealousy monster! And, it's a very mean monster too… Evil, I should say… But why would Kiana be jealous? And of who? She couldn't be of me, because she gets everything I have- so who is it?_

Slowly Sierra's eyes started to close, and her breath slowed. _Tired…_ Sierra yawned, and curled inside herself

"Good-night everyone." Sierra whispered before sleep caught up with her. She snored lightly, and she had a small smile on her face.h a wonderful world. l as fair and just.  
hich cheek to

_**BACK AT WHERE WE WERE BEFORE!!**_

_**Oka, how are you feeling now? Good good? I can't wait to give you the next chapter… :D it's going to be good!! :D And! And! How was this? She's SO NOT GOING WITH SIERRA!! MWAHAAHA! :D And, Kiana is mean- well- I really don't know why. Do you know why all the villains are mean? Huh? Do you? Sure, Kiana is jealous of Sierra- as indicated- but why she is really mean is because she was born that way! GOSH!! I thought people would guess that! XP Just like every other villain! They are kinda jealous of the main person, but are true evil hearts at best. :D**_

_**AND**_

_**Can any of you think of some powers Sierra could have? What you think she should have? Anyone? Please tell me! Oh, and any 'Realms' you would like her to go to! (Underland/Wonderland of course! XD oh! And Neverland too! LOTS OF PLACES! Just name them, and if I know them- I'll do em! Even though I LOVE Disney, it doesn't mean I have watched all their movies- unfortunately… D:)**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_

_**PS. Can you guys also think of some vows or rules? XD if ya wanna**_


	6. Out To Freedom

**Two girls fall down into Disney, ****and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will her sister Kiana do?**

_**Disclaimer; I do not own any Disney characters- please don't go there :D I do own Kiana and Sierra though! tehehehe. Please enjoy it! (The One, is considered a leader, if you haven't figured that out yet- sorry, I should of made that more clear)**_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 6; Out to Freedom_

Sierra awoke to the bright sunlight of dawn shinning in through the window by her bedside. Birds were chirping joyfully and it sounded like the very air itself was singing- whispering in Sierra's ear to wake up. That fantasy made Sierra smile in delight, and she hoped out of bed. She grabbed a brush, which somehow had gotten on the dresser and ripped it through her hair. Excited to get out and enjoy the bright day- right now, Sierra could feel that she wanted to skip along outside, singing and dancing the day away- until of course, she would be called to go on the journey of a life-time _all by herself._ Sierra was giddy with excitement- and still very happy with the fact she could finally leave behind her malevolent sister. Sierra looked down, hoping to find her hair-elastic, but couldn't. She shrugged her shoulders, and then walked out the door, with her long brown hair swinging out behind her. She walked quietly, not trying to even disturb her sister- as she would have a freak attack on her, and Sierra could tell that if she did- She would too. Today was just a too lovely day to have a brawl.

Smiling with joy as she slipped out of the door, Sierra bounded down the corridor- not even feeling the hard cold eyes glaring down at her.

Sierra, her joy spreading out inside her, caused her to start flying down the hall, making her hair to whip out behind her. She smiled in pure abandonment enjoying the childish way she was acting. _Kiana had taken away this, but she can't take it away now!_ Sierra thought, as she sailed down the hall, running down corridors her instincts told her. She almost crashed into many servants- but Sierra would call a quick "Sorry!" over her shoulder and smile, hoping that they wouldn't mind. Most, she saw, smiled back at her, making Sierra smile a lot more. When Sierra started gliding down an especially large corridor, she flung her arms out, like a child would when they were playing 'air-plane'. Or, more like Peter and Wendy do when they fly in the sky, "I'm flying!" Sierra said, as she smiled more and more zooming down the large door-way, "I'm fly-"

_**CRASH!**_

Sierra, didn't notice when someone had walked out into the corridor, from another one that was adjacent to it. She just tipped her hand off of the person walking by her. Sierra went careening off to the side, as she tried to dodge the person she had almost ran into, yet Sierra started tripping over herself in the attempt. Sierra saw the wall close in up on her, and tried to steer away- but everything happened too fast. She thudded hard against the wall and tripped over herself again and smacked her head against the small table that was right beside her. A big picture frame got toppled from the blow Sierra made against the wall, and thudded down on top of her. Sierra screamed in pain, yet it echoed darkly in the very big and large corridor. Large tingles spread throughout Sierra's body and her head ached horribly. Despite the large amount of pain Sierra felt, she raised her head to see who she had smacked into- hoping against hope- but sure enough there was a girl, a little fuzzy in Sierra's vision, with red-brown hair. She had on very tight leggings, and was just brushing herself off- suddenly the vision winked out and there stood a green scaly being, it's tail swishing happily out behind it- But Sierra had already faded out of the world. The vision faded back to the girl, who smiled darkly at the unconscious girl, before glaring at her. She walked over to the unconscious girl, and gently wiped her finger against the top of her head. Deep red droplets fell from her finger as she raised it upwards. The girl laughed evilly before kicking her foot in the underside of the unconscious girl, and then walked away, whistling with pleasure.

"I said she would pay- and yet I haven't even begun."

* * *

Sierra awoke with a start, green monsters floating around her mind, grinning at her then faded around in the background- forgotten in a dream, "Ow!" Sierra exclaimed, as her head pounded heavily.

"Dear me! Sit down!" A soft voice said, and Minnie appeared in her sight with a look of deep concern. She gently laid her hands against Sierra's shoulders, lightly pushing her down onto the bed she was sitting on. Sierra accommodated Minnie, as her head was pounding too heavily to do anything else.

"Queen Minnie, what happened to me!" Sierra said, as a large pout of pain shook her stomach and ended up in her head- pounding around for what seemed to be a century.

Minnie stared at Sierra for a long moment, before answering, "Well, you seem to have a concussion. Thank the lord that is all! You were bleeding _so much_- it was just so terrible! It looks like you had tripped over something, and hit the table beside the wall!"

Sierra stared at empty space before her eyes started to narrow, "Oh no, I didn't trip over something." Sierra remarked angrily, sitting back up again- ignoring both Minnie's fuss and her pounding head.

"_SOMEONE _tripped me! And I know who!" Sierra shouted with rage, as she sprung out of the bed, "It was my no-good, low-down evil cussing _Sister!_" Sierra's voice rose with each and every word until her voice edged onto a scream, "Ohhhh!" Sierra breathed out, trying to get a hold of her temper and Minnie's cries finally filtered into her brain.

"You will hurt yourself more! Please, Sierra _stop!_"

Sierra looked down at Minnie, and breathed in deeply. The anger inside of her dissipated, as she didn't want Minnie to become worried. She sat down on the bed, and looked Minnie in the eye, "I'm going to get up, alright?" She said softly, but Minnie still shook her head.

"Nonsense!" Queen Minnie proclaimed, "You are in _no_ state to get up! Think of your-"

Sierra put up a hand and smiled at the Queen, "Now, Queen Minnie, did any other good-guys get down and out when they got hurt? Did Philip just hand over his sword to Malificent, when she started to get rough? Did Jack Skellington just _say_ to Ooggie, 'You win'?" Sierra asked defiantly, but her smile ruining the effect of all seriousness.

Queen Minnie sighed and closed her eyes, but a smile lit up her features, however faintly, "No- but you are hardly …" Minnie said, but she trailed off as she opened her eyes. Sierra was standing right in front of her, smiling her 'trademark' smile- one that really hadn't left her face, unless her sister was in the room, but that was another matter- Sierra looked non the worse-for-ware, besides the ugly gash that ran beside her left eye up her forehead and disappeared into her brown hair. If you looked closely, you could just see the gash running right overhead of her temple then ending at the back of her head. Minnie knew that Sierra must behaving one killer headache, but she said nothing and her smile did not waver. For a few moments Minnie thought that nothing really did happen.

"See? I'm fine!" Sierra said, even though Minnie gave her a knowing look, "Really!" Sierra protested, despite that her head felt like it had caught fire. But Sierra knew that she would survive the _worst_ of all torments- She would go on her adventure and save this wonderful world even if she to do it handicapped and blind.

* * *

Moments of walking, Queen Minnie and Ms. Sierra had walked into another gorgeous part of the ever-seemingly-huge Castle. _It looks to be a ballroom_, Sierra thought to herself, as she gazed at the room, awe filling every part inside her. Light golden-brown tiles were shimming on the floor, shinning with the artificial light the humongous chandelier glittered and shone with. Deep velvet curtains were drawn over the farthest wall directly in front of Sierra, and curving staircases led up to somewhere Sierra did not know. The White Marble and Gold staircase started at the back of the room, and curved upwards to where Sierra knew she was standing underneath were the balcony was. On the two sides of the stairs, stood elegant dark-wood tables with divine milky white table-cloths on them trimmed with more gold. Sierra looked up, and realized that two other small chandeliers stood sparkling beside the bigger one, but they gave off two different colours, seeing as they were coloured different hues.

King Mickey, and many of his advent followers, stood in the middle of the room, directly underneath the chandeliers. Light glinted off of his deep dark fur and his shinning crown, and Sierra thought there couldn't be a more fitting King. Queen Minnie glided soundlessly towards him, and the light also shone down on her. Sierra thought that King Mickey couldn't have asked for a finer Queen then her. Suddenly Sierra felt all the more peasantry with her rag-tag cloths and limp hair. But she knew that she felt more at home here, even if she didn't feel like the stuff of royalty, the hanging out with her two-bit sister. Just thinking of her, made Sierra's eyes flash. She felt that deep Disney magic again, and she swore she felt like she would take on a _thousand_ Kiana's- maybe even millions. _This Disney magic is a weird thing_, Sierra thought to herself, as she stood silently by the doorway, waiting for the signal that she was to be called.

Queen Minnie, just reaching her husband side, putting her finger to her mouth in a silent signal, she jumped King Mickey- almost bawling him over, while laughing hysterically in the process. Queen Minnie always felt at ease with her husband nearby, and silly. Staring at her husband, she forgot all about Sierra- slightly, as that girl's great piercing pure white eyes- which were a rare and humble thing to find- was nothing Minnie could forget.

King Mickey laughed along with Minnie, but soon noticed two pairs of white eyes staring at them in the dark shadows underneath the balcony. He smiled, and gestured for Sierra to join them, and the girl smiled and skipped over.

"How are you, Sierra?" Mickey rumbled his voice still deep from his laughter.

Sierra opened her mouth, only to close it. She pondered this question thoughtfully, as she knew that she couldn't let anything slip about how she _really_ felt. The King and Queen were kind people- they wouldn't let someone with pain go on a possible life-or-death journey. So, Sierra, done with her ponderence, as she likes to call it, and opened her mouth again, "Just peachy." She said, trying to keep a straight face. For some reason, the word 'peachy' made her just want to laugh her guts out. Sierra tried to keep a straight face, but her war with herself didn't last. She burst out laughing.

"What did I say?" Mickey asked, puzzled as to why Sierra was laughing.

Sierra opened her mouth to explain, that she really didn't know _why_ she started laughing, but laughter just took over again, and she laughed harder.

Minnie smiled at Sierra, and lowered her head down to Mickey- seeing as she was still playing piggy-back with him, "Oh, I'd say she's completely fine."

Sierra nodded, and finally caught hold of her laughter. With a giddy thought, she decided she would have to have a talk with it later- telling it how rude it was to run off like that. Sierra shook her head over her own silliness, but nonetheless it seemed to make perfect sense in her head. _Ahhh, what a life it will be to finally be free of the one that is horrible to me!_ Sierra sung in her head, _no longer will I be under someone else's control! No longer shall I have to worry for what I say and what I do! No longer will I be beat upon or used! I shall be free! Free to be ME!_

"Alright," Mickey said, as Sierra stopped with her laughing, "We shall get a move on to getting you a pass!" He said, and electricity crackled around them. Mickey muttered some inaudible words, and in a flash of blinding light a sceptre the size of Sierra stood before her. It was a very dark _dark_ gold with flakes of bright red. It curved in at the top of the sceptre making a sort of bowl-like shape with a great emerald sitting on top of it. Inscribed in the bowl-like-part with pure white letters was '_Dysnee'_ which Sierra guessed was the real Disney name- Walt _Disney_ must have made it that way, since it had been so close to _his name_. _I would have kept it the same,_ Sierra thought, as she stared at the name, _it so unusually and very pretty. Not that Disney isn't a great name- I just find Dysnee so much better._

"Ahem," Mickey said, his face getting very serious, besides the very short time they had all been laughing and joking with each other, "The Power in this Wand causes many things unusual to happen. It has been in my family's hand since it had been found by my great-great-grandfather. Due to this Wand, I do anything my imagination could ever come up with- Flying-" As he said that, Mickey started to float up then floated back down, "- to teleport-" Suddenly Mickey disappeared, and reappeared a few feet away from them. Sierra gazed at him in wonderment, "-Super Speed-" In a blur of black and red, Mickey was soon standing where he had been, seconds before- with a great gush of wind following behind him, almost knocking everyone off their feet, "To tell if people are lying, and many others I could name but chose not." Mickey turns and looks Sierra deeply in the eye, "Do you swear, by the power of the Wand, not to lie to me?"

Sierra nods, staring Mickey back, "I swear I will not lie to you."

Mickey smiles, and nods his head. Murmurs spread throughout the crowd, as everyone approves of Sierra's statement.

"Do you promise to go by the rules of Travel?" Mickey asks, as the murmurs die down a bit.

Sierra nods her head, "I promise."

"Well, now the rules of Travel are…

"You should never disrespect the should-be respected.

Do not lie, unless called for.

Do not willingly destroy property that is not your own.

Never murder an innocent.

And;

Always remember that Imagination Rules all-

Nothing is not within your reach."

Sierra purses her lips together, "Well, that's interesting." She says after a few minutes of silence.

"What is interesting?" Mickey asks, since he had decided to let the rules sink in first.

"I thought there would be more- certainly not such a little bunch. Well there is 'Do not murder an innocent' That is pretty important- well they all are very important rules, but I just thought that there would be more- certainly that can't be all!"

Mickey smiled at Sierra, "But if you will remember, I can tell if people lie- and these being the most lied-for rules out there, are the ones we are concerned with."

Sierra thought about that for a moment, "Yes, I can see that makes sense." Sierra said, _especially if you put it to my sister- she'd lie right through her teeth!_ "Well, I understand and accept all that is expected of me! I shall not disrespect the should be respected, I will not lie when I don't need to, I will not destroy others property willingly and I will not commit innocent murder. But murder is such a horrible word- can I say defeat? I will not defeat an innocent- yes, that sounds much better, don't you think? Anyway, I will- oh wait, isn't that the last one? Oh, besides the imagination part- I swear I will remember what Imagination can do. That's all of them right?"

King Mickey nodded, "Yes that is, and defeat does sound so much nicer- I must use that."

Sierra smiled at him. Suddenly Mickey brought down the Wand and waved it over her head, he smiled at her and chuckled, "Just like I expected, you didn't lie- So now, Ms. Sierra Pekulear, please take a step forward." Sierra took a light step forward, her stomach soaring at what exciting adventures she'd know she'd have, "Kneel, please," Mickey commanded, as Sierra knelt on her knees. Out of the corner of her eye, Sierra could just see some more shadows flittering in from the door behind her, "With the Power I hold in my hand, and with the actions I've seen made by you, I declare that you are fit to move about in the Portals of Worlds- to where many challenges beseech you, and will help you to your ultimate goal- Defeating the Julagon. Here by-" Mickey said, as he lowered the Wand of Power onto Sierra's shoulders, "- you are fit to go beyond my castle doors- You shall now be know as Sir Sierra the Almighty Adventurer From Up Above, or Sir Sierra." Electric current felt like it crawled up and down Sierra's spin. It tingled from her shoulders and slowly made their way down to the tip of her toes- where it zoomed right up her spine and fuzzed out in her brain. Sierra shivered slightly at the sensation of the tingles, before they completely dispersed inside of her head.

"Stand, Sir Sierra." Mickey said in a booming voice, as loud clapping and cheering took place.

"Alright! She's _the one!_ Everyone knows!"

"Hurray! We'll finally get our kingdom back into _peace!_"

"Alright! I knew she would get here!"

"She's always been the eye of the Royalties, and I know it!"

"Finally!"

"Hurray for Sir Sierra!"

"Hurray for Sir Sierra!"

"HURRAY FOR SIR SIERRA!"

Louder clapping arouses as everyone chants that one sentence. Mickey and Minnie are standing there, smiling at her like proud parents, and Sierra suddenly feels a pang of guilt.

Even though Sierra totally hates her, and vice versa, Sierra couldn't help but feel just a touch guilty that Kiana wasn't in on this- and that she _must_ be having a horrible time, with the King and Queen liking her and all. But then, in the next instant, all the horrible things Kiana did to her, for which Sierra was still asking herself _why_ she had did those things, made that pang of guilt disappear and a hot anger sear through her. Her excitement for her adventure increased twofold. Sierra smile at all of the people, and raised her hand in a thanks. Louder cheering went on and caused her to smile more

"Thank you all! Really!" Sierra shouted, trying to be heard about all the cheering.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!" Everyone said at the same time, and the force of that made Sierra fall right on her backside in surprise. Sierra had a good laugh, and started to get up, yet almost immediately several pairs of hands reached out to help her up. Sierra grabbed two base hands, yet many others held onto her wrist and vaulted her forward. Suddenly a great tug of war broke out, with one side pulling Sierra forward, while the other pushed her back. Sierra had a great laugh over this, but finally decided to pull away, saying, "You're going to crinkle the material!" She said, while trying to dust herself off in a self-absorbed way. Everyone cracked up laughing again, as Sierra pouted her lips in a mocking way, and held her head up high, while saying in a squeaking voice, "Why I never!" And stomping of purposely, and crossing her arms. She then turned around and stuck her tongue out while smiling hugely. She was on a number one high. She felt like she was floating HIGH above the ground, and nothing could pull her down.

"Well, Sir Sierra, I believe it is almost noon- perfect time to travel to other worlds- it signifies 'Perfect Hour' where all the portals are open. We must go, before the first one you are destined to closes!" Mickey said, and soon everyone headed out the door, all tugging Sierra along with them.

* * *

Everyone stood attentively in front of the large golden archway that was just outside of Minnie's royal garden. Sierra was standing right in front of it, but facing to the side, as Mickey was standing on the left of it, directing Sierra about portals.

"Now, since challenges vary every day, I have no real knowledge of what you will face. But I do know that you will have a minimum of 6 challenges to conquer before the Fates decide that you are true enough to come back to fight what needs to be fought. All portals will be disguised in each World, so as they look like something normal in that World. Other Worldians will most likely will be waiting for you, at the portal entrance, as the Fates give message-waves out for everyone to know what is happening -but yet, they only stop at the first sign of a living being, so of course, anyone can intercept that message-wave and be waiting for you there, be they good or bad. Understand?" Sierra nodded slightly, "Well, even if it is a bad person," King Mickey continued, "The portals are not usually far from any civilized place. You will find your way to your direction some way or another."

"Not to be rude," Sierra interrupted, "By if what you say is true- why didn't you come when my sister and I came?"

"That is because the Fates hadn't been notified that you have been here. The Fates are interconnected to the Power Wand, so that is why I have used the Power Wand on you- so the Fates will know, and 'tell' the Other Worldrians you are coming. Now, I must also warn you that the Portals are warped time- meaning that you could go there years before you had ever come _here._ It warps beyond the meaning of _sensible__ and __possible_ going right through the _impossible_ thus making it possible." Sierra nodded, as Mickey paused to be sure she was getting it, "Alright now- you get the concepts of Travel? As well as warping time, they might also warp the physical concepts of nature as well- you must understand when you have come in through the door to _your_ world- you must have looked different, now didn't you?" Sierra nodded, as she looked down at herself, _Cartoonified_, she thought. "Right, well in every world that happens- It may be the same change for all for all of the worlds, as some of them are the same physical concept as another. Is this confusing you at all?" Sierra shook her head, "Really?"

"Yes! I just imagine it as a movie. Some movies are in a different setting of time, and they have a different look to them. Some are really real, while others seem… cartoonified. Some have an anime feel, while others are just… well _cartoons._ Some have the same look of cartoony, while others don't and look different to your eye. Yes, it's very simple when you compare it to something like that."

King Mickey nodded his head, "Quite so. Now, it is just about twelve, so you might want to get ready- Oh, and after each challenge, they may give you a gift of some sort. It all depends."

"I get gifts?" Sierra asked a little confused.

"Yes, to help with your adventure and then for your battle against the _Julagon._ It is quite common for an Adventurer to get gifts."

Sierra nodded her head, and turned to the sparkling golden arch. Sierra gazed up at it, and could see that the Sun was just about right behind the very tip of it. The gold shimmered and glinted in the sun light, and suddenly someone started counting.

"5…"

Sierra stepped a little closer to the Golden Arch, getting a better look at it. It seemed to have grown since she saw it last- or she shrunk, it's hard to tell at times.

"4…"

Sierra scratched her head, and still stared unwaveringly at the Golden Arch- thinking she saw something rippil in the middle of it. But as soon as it had appeared, it disappeared.

"3…"

Again! It rippled. Anticipation zipped thought Sierra, and she couldn't wait for the endless counting to _end_.

"2…"

Sierra stepped up the Arch Way again, itching to get going and go on her amazing adventure she was positive that would be _awesome_. She could just feel it.

"1…"

Sierra stepped even closer, and closed her eyes, as the suns glare shone right in her eyes.

"12 o' clock! Go!" Everyone shouted, and Sierra's eyes shot open and she ran and jumped into the portal- not without a big good-bye and a yell of pure joy. Everyone smiled, as they watched the dark-haired girl disappear into emptiness.

Again Sierra felt that weird sensation of moving thousands of miles, but not moving at all. Her body felt like it was losing energy fast, but yet she was gaining more. Sierra really couldn't define it in any other terms then _odd, strange feeling._

Suddenly bright swirling colours shot in her eyes, and Sierra had to blink before she became increasingly dizzy. When she opened her eyes and beautiful sight befell her.

"Wow." She breathed in, "This is just amazing!" She smiled brightly

_**Okay! Here we are! Finally at the part where she GETS SOMEWHERE! HAAHHA! And still, I need some powers and places to go- and which one shall I do first? ^^ So yea! Here ya go! And KIANA'S NOT COMING! UNHUH! KIANA'S NOT COMING! UNHUH! OHHH YEEAAAHHH! *Off-key singing***_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	7. Down To Underland

**Two girls fall down into Disney, and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will her sister Kiana do?**

_**Oka, so like for any clarification- I do not own anyone besides Sierra and Kiana in this WHOLE story right? So no one can say that I didn't say it, 'cuz I did! So yeah, here's her FIRST ADVENTURE! I am only doing ONE CHAPTER for all of her adventures in her travels, so yeah, sorry in advance for the waiting.**_

_**Oka, and for the Wonderland, I have 'used' the Tim Burton Version- and I warn you that the Characters may not BE like Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland. They may seem different, just to tell you. As well as their psyhical features ^^ ENJOY AND REVIEW PUH-LEASE! And, yes- I am thinking of having the Hatter and Alice together- well, sort of- no, I am... oh, just read and find out! Oh yes, and be careful! There is a DEFINANT change in Sierra's behaviour... Well, I think it has always been WITH Sierra, it's just that she hasn't SHOWN it before- Her Joy-Ful side has been too dominant to let her 'other' side take over... Oh, well, just find out yourself. I'm probably confusing you.**_

_**Now, on with the story! **_

**REVISED VERSION**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 7; Down in Underland_

"Whoa," Sierra said again, as she kept gazing at the wonderful scene that stood out before her. The part she was standing in was a sort of flat plain, with trees surrounding the whole thing. Sierra guessed that it was Tulgey Woods, for it was the only wood-expansion Sierra knew Wonderland- Or should she say _Underland_- had. Flowers by the mile were spread out before her, and the sun was just glinting in the deep-blue sky, "Well, Toto," Sierra said in a deep-funny voice, placing her hands on her hips, "We certainly aren't in Kansas anymore!" Her voice went chirpy in the end, as her excitement over powered her again, and she just couldn't wait to meet _everyone_ and see _everything_. She smiled with pure child-like enthusiasm, as she thought about meeting the legendary Hatter- who **will **show her his famous Flutterwaken dance, as well as Alice to tell her all about, well, _stuff_. It didn't have to be anything important- as long as she got to talk to her. The White Queen could make her up some potions- Sierra just wanted to experience it _**all**_. Maybe she'd even go to the far Banishment Lands just to see what the Red Queen and Stayne looked like up close.

"Alright," Sierra said out loud, as she surveyed her place of entrance, "King Mickey said there would probably be someone waiting for me here- _ahhh!_"Sierra screamed, as something large and purple-like descended upon her, and made her fall backward with the rush of air it carried. Sierra twisted away, in case the thing decided to swipe at her- and found a deep sky-blue sword glinting up at her, with hot red trimmings on the edge of it. It wasn't the Red Queens _red_, Sierra knew, as it was too light and bouncy to be associated with her evil ways. Without a second thought, Sierra scoped up the sword and jumped up, all in the same motion. She faced her sword outwards, in front of her face, waiting for her attacker to show itself. When it flew back into sight, Sierra took an inward gasp of breath, "The Jub-Jub bird!" Sierra exclaimed quietly to herself, as she stared the thing down. The Jub-Jub bird had a large purple body, with dark brown streaks crisscrossing all around it's wings. Huge talons stuck out of it's feet, as well as the tips of its wings. A large beak, shinning pure black, opened and closed its mouth at her, while his beady red eyes stared at her, unflinching.

Sierra could just _feel _the evil radiating off of it. The Jub-Jub bird gave a defiant screech, and swoop down towards her, with an evil glint in its eye. Suddenly, something clicked in Sierra's mind, and she felt like some inner-emotion was compelling her, while she also felt like she was being drained of something, something important. But it wasn't like she wouldn't have fought with the bird _anyway_. The Jub-Jub was evil, and Sierra felt that her adventure bordered on a quest to destroy any evil-breathing thing she could. She was going to defeat one of the most powerful evil being, so why not practice? Anyway, this might be considered her challenge- Who knows what the Fates have planned, right?

The Jub-Jubbird was coming at her swiftly now, levelling down to her and gliding faster. Sierra lifted up her sword over her head, and swung down when the Jub-Jub was near- if she did truly time it right, the Jub-Jub would fly right into her blade. Unfortunately that was not what happened. Something- the glint of the sword, perhaps- caught the Jub-Jub's eye, and he noticed what Sierra was up to. He swerved at the last moment, just cutting Sierra's arm with his razor-sharp wingtips. Sierra cried out in pain- and thought that the poison would surely kill her- but then remember that the Jub-Jub only had its deadly poison in its very sharp talons- Not its wings. As well as its blood- but that was a different point entirely. Out of the corner of her eye, Sierra could see the Jub-Jub bird circling back, ready for another good swipe. Sierra braced herself, forgetting _all_ about her cut shoulder, and stood still- waiting for _what _Sierra didn't know, but her whole body was tingling in anticipation. Her mind had seemed to shut off, all her joy and fun she had, just but a second ago, felt like it was fading away, and she had gone into 'Battle-Mode'.

The Jub-Jub was only a few feet away from her, but then it curved up, just out of reach, then dive-bombed her. Yet, Sierra did something she never would have thought she could do. When the Bird was only seconds from getting to her- Sierra did a mid-somersault right out of the way, and twisted around to look to see what the Bird would do next. At its last moment, it righted itself to ground level and came barrelling down at her. Sierra jumped up in the air, and did a very spectacular twisting-move in the air, landing quite a few feet away from where she had been, _Oh my gwad!_Sierra thought, as her body tingled with more adrenaline, _How did I do that? _Yet she had no time to speculate on the _hows _and _whys _of what she did, as the Jub-Jub screeched in anger, and curved yet again- barring down on her with great speed. It locked its red beady eyes on her, filled with hatred, and Sierra glared it down, as she raised her sword to eye level. For some reason, the Jub-Jub didn't notice and kept coming down at her. Sierra once again, felt that weird inner-sensation, and her mind had shut down her happiness. It felt like to Sierra, she had become a cold person- Intent on justice for the good of Dysnee kind, nothing more, nothing less. Yet, no matter what she felt, Sierra could still feel her inner fear of not being able to complete her mission- not being able to save the _one world_ she felt like she belonged. **(Hmm, her battle-mode seems to take away her happiness and joy- leaving the rest of her emotions to play catch-up. weird)**

Only at the very last second, did the Jub-Jub realise that Sierra had her sword out again. In a desperate attempt to get away, it swerved upwards- only to get sliced along the underside of his wing. The Jub-Jub screeched in agonising pain, but didn't stop flying away. It knew when it was a time to depart, and now was that time. It may be an evil bird, but it wasn't stupid. Sierra stared at her hands, and then at the sword. She had never ever used a sword in her life, yet now- _now_, she felt like she had been for _years_. Her mind started to fuzz back to normal, and her over-exuberant fun-loving part of her took over. **(Becoming a Battle of Wits!)**

"_The One will have great powers to help them." _

"Hmm… well, I already know my 2 powers- Sword-fighting obviously, and I think some type of acrobatics- I wonder how many I have?" Sierra thought, as she looked around the place. She realised that with all her fighting, she had gotten to the edge of the little plain and she was standing next to the large expanse of very tall, very green trees. Sierra shrugged her shoulders lightly, but gasped at the harsh pain that movement called. She looked at her right shoulder, and saw that her whole side was covered in blood. She pursed her lips at how this would hamper her adventure, but shrugged it off- slightly. Its very hard to shrug of something that hurts _so bad. _Sierra reached out, with her good arm, and grabbed a load of Tree Leaves- After thanking the tree profoundly, as she knew that things here were very picky with what was taken and who did the taking. She looked around some more, wondering if there happened to be any vines handy around here, "No vines?" Sierra said out loud, as she gazed around the tree-line with disappointment. But then, with a great crack of electricity, vines appeared in her out-stretched hand, "Well that's handy!" Sierra exclaimed, as she wrapped some leaves around her shoulder, and kept them together by tying a strong, thin vine with another one. She looked down at her sword, which she had dropped when she had grabbed the vines and wondered at what means to transport it. She then looked at the leftover tree leaves and vines, and she smiled. Sierra gently picked up a few of the leaves, then wrapped them tightly together, tying them in a way so they would stay. She then lifted up her shirt, and sighed with relief as she noticed she had worn a belt the day she left, "Thank goodness!" Sierra exclaimed, as she started to wrap a vine around her belt, "Man, good thing I wore jeans!" Sierra smiled to herself, as she grabbed the other end and tied it in with the vines that were holding her sheath*, or scabbard*. Sierra smiled at her handy work.

**(*Note; A sheath (or scabbard) is a carrying case for Swords that can be placed on your belt- you know the ones I'm talking about, right? Visit [] for an image)**

"Not too shabby, if I don't say so, myself." Sierra said, as she pulled her sheath, seeing how strong it really was. No pulling or attempts to rip the sheath off her belt got the sheath to even move an inch- it was cinched in that tight, "Now," Sierra said, as she looked up and around the edge of the plain of flowers, "Mickey said that it was possible a bad person or _thing _could have been waiting for me- which is what happened, so I guess I'll have to hike it to the White Queens Castle!" Sierra smiled to herself at her logic. And with logic, Sierra realised how clear-headed she was without her sister beside her badgering on about some stupid topic- or complaining. It was quite refreshing, the silence she was surrounded in. Sierra also noticed she felt _so much more_calm and pleasant then before. Her mind didn't feel like exploding, and everything she thought of came out rational- that is, when she was thinking rationally. Sierra was slightly concerned of the cold mind set, her mind had been in when she had battled the Jub-Jub bird, but she disregared it. Of course, along with that, Sierra felt she didn't want to get rid of her child-like funand silliness, that she had felt, everyday that she was free to just _be herself_. Sure, she could- or would- be more sensible, as Kiana wouldn't be here to drive her up the wall anymore, but she'd never be completely sane, and that was just the way Sierra liked it. Sierra giggled, a giddy feeling spreading out inside of her body, _I'm free! Truly and COMPLETELY FREE!_

"I'm free!" Sierra shouted, overjoyed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time she'd fallen down that rabbit hole. The sword bounced happily on her hip, as she danced around the edge of the plain of flowers, overjoyed her inner wishes had finally come true. Then, all of a sudden, the flowers began to sing with her. The whole Forest of trees swayed in time to her tune, as she danced and laughed and sang at how free she was.

_{Sierra} Never again, will I see her face! _

_That always gave me my nightmare base!_

_Finally, I have been set free!_

_To go about, with just only me!_

_Singing here, all alone_

_With no one to fear, besides my own-_

_Friends and foes, all alike_

_She was the one with the biggest spike!_

_{Flowers[trill sound]} Never will see her face! _

_Gone without a trace!_

_Oohh- ohhh- ohhh_

_Set free, set free. _

_Free e! e!_

_{Sierra} Have you heard the news?_

_{Flowers} News? What news?_

_I'm not in the blues!_

_{Trees[bass sound]} Blues, blues, blues_

_{Flowers} Not in the blues?_

_{Sierra} I sent a letter!_

_{Flowers} Sent a letter!_

_All is better!_

_{Flowers} Better better, all is bet-ter!_

_{Sierra} The word is here!_

_So I'll make it clear!_

_I'm free! I'm free! No where to hide_

_I'm free! I'm free! With out her by my side!_

_{Flowers} Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohh ohh ohh_

_{ALL} laa laa la-la-la-la laa laa la-la-la-la laaa!_

_{Sierra} Free! Free! Yes, I'm free-e-e!_

The Chessur watched Sierra dance around with mild curiosity. He had reappeared near the time the song had started, and he had never really seen her with so much… _muchness_, Hatter would say- Before. She, sure, had some, but now- now it was like she had just let go of everything that was holding her back, and her _muchness _was allowed to run rampant. Chessurwas a little surprised at first- but it wasn't like he didn't like this change in her. All her pent up anger had seemed to disappear- she had never showed it, when he had that small time with her, but he sure had felt it- now, now it was gone. She glowed with some inner happiness, and all her resentment had seemed to flee. She was now a lot in which the Fates had declared The One to be- a person of free spirit- and as he had watched from far away- not shy to deliver punishments to those who needed it.

But, yet, this Chessur knew that this was deceiving. He had been here, waiting for her, when she had shown up. He was going to go and greet her- but he had saw the Jub-Jubbird coming, and immediately fled out of sight. He had seen what happened to her, as her mind had undergone a change. It seemed, that she had hidden her joy and happiness- while fighting, and it was just her anger (of what was left, since her happiness had destroyed some of it) as well with justice for the good of man-kind, along with her fear. Althought, with her Sword-Skills, and surprise at what she could do, didn't let her fear roam- Chessur was afriad of when she might just not be able to distract her fear, or anger, or any other emotion she hadn't used much. As much as she was fear-less, you can't be that, without a boat load of fear. Her 'Battle-side' was a scary one, as it left Sierra cold and empty. **(Since she's mostly a happy-go-lucky girl, and if her happiness was gone, she'd be left with very little)**

Sierra, still laughing and smiling with the flowers that were swaying to and fro with her, turned around and saw Chessur floating there, looking too serious by half, "Chessur!" Sierra exclaimed, her voice still a slight bit sing-y. She smiled brightly, and then ran over to him. Sierra hugged the life-out-of-him, before stepping back, and smiling her 'i'm-so-silly' smile at him. Chessur, thought_, If I hadn't seen it, I would have never thought a girl like this could be emptied of her joy._

"Strange," Chessur commented stonely, as he disappeared and then re-appeared by her side, "Where _did _you find that sword?" Chessur asked, even though he already knew where she had gotten it.

"Found it." Sierra replied, as she moved away, and started down a slightly worn path that she had just noticed, "Does this take me to the Castle? To the Hatter's? Oh! Is Alice here? Did she return?" But, before Chessur could answer her questions, Sierra waved her hand, "Oh to no matter- I will find out soon enough- Hurry let's go!" Sierra started to run down the road. The Chessur didn't really want to go and socialise anymore, and slinked off- his smile still in place, but his ears bent down over his head worriedly.

Sierra tried to look at everything, while keep her eye on the occasional root that stuck out in the path. She was usually too busy staring at everything she could, to look out for the root- so she was quite dusty and dirty by the time she got past the forest, and everything thinned out. _It's so much more beautiful in real life, then in the movie theatre_. Sierra sighed to herself, as the forest started to turn a whitish-green colour, signalling that she was nearing The White Queen's castle. Sierra squealed in delight, and hurried up her pace.

In a matter of moments, some off-key singing filtered in her ears. It made Sierra's smile widen.

"_Twinkle twinkle, little BAT!"_

Sierra, hurried up her step more- excitement pumping in her veins.

"_How we wonder where you're AT!"_

This time, Sierra ran, and found herself standing in front of the busiest, yet the least amount of people-in-a-party, _party _she had ever been to. There was a whole colossal amount of tea-party stuff. From spoons, to tea-pots and tea-cups, to some things Sierra didn't even _know _what they were, and _why _they were there, "Mad Hatter's tea-party!" Sierra whispered to herself, as she didn't want to be noticed just yet- She wanted to experience the party a little more. Yet, March Hare's ears swivelled towards her, as did his face with a mix of fear and a sort of craziness- pinned her to the spot. When he raised his hand, everyone turned to look at what he was looking at. Sierra was ready for what he was going to do, and braced herself.

"_You're late for tea!_"the March Hare cried, as he threw the tea-cup, at a break-neck speed, towards her face. In a blur of movement, Sierra caught the assaulting tea-cup and placed it on the table, straining her ears to see if March would throw another cup. He did. This time, it was a large tea-pot, half-full of tea; Sierra caught it easily, placing it on the table once again. She did it quickly, as she had used that one shoulder with the leaf-bandage- and it hurt a lot. In one last attempt, the March Hare threw two things at once, but still, Sierra caught them with ease. Even without Dysnee magic, Sierra had great reflexes and reactions. Sierra smiled brightly at all of them, who were staring at her in shock- the March Hare had his ears crossed over his head, a sure sign he was terrified. Sierra bade him an extra kind smile, hoping he wouldn't be frightened of her. She knew now wasn't the time to tell them all how excited she was to meet them- that would sound a _mite_ scary.

"_Who are ye?_"Hatter's Scottish brogue interrupted the quiet that had descended upon the party. Sierra jumped slightly at his voice, full of some emotion she couldn't place- but she smiled at him anyway.

"I'm Sir Sierra Pekulear, the newest Adventurer, mister… umm… Hatter?" Sierra said, faking confusing, but still her excitment clear in her eyes. It would sound just creepy if she had known his name- imagine! A complete stranger calling you by your first name! She didn't want her first meeting with them to be blown.

The Hatter nodded, regarding his name, but he was still wary of this new girl. She was bigger then Alice, the first time she had come around- but she seemed to have just as much _muchness _as she had. She looked older then Alice had the first time, and Hatter was curious to why she had come here, "What profession?"_ As if that will say anything about why she is here_.

"Umm… I guess I would be sort of like a Champion- Or Hero, type thing. Defeating the bad guy? You know? Helping people? Yeah, that's what I intend to do!" Sierra said, holding her hands to the sky- then pulling the one down, as it hurt too much to hold it up like that. When she pulled her arm down, Sierra noticed that a bunch of White Pawns and other Chess pieces had started walking past them, to the direction of the Castle. Sierra then saw the March Hare look at them, and his mouth opened, "_No!_ Don't!" Sierra whispered, as she knew that March was going to do something drastic. She didn't know why March didn't like her- or why he was terrified of her, she just didn't know- but March was about to get her arrested... at least if her guess was correct.

"Get her!" March screamed at the passing guards, who turned around to look at the _crazy _screaming rabbit, "Get her! She's with the Red Queen!" March exclaimed, pointing frantically at Sierra.

Sierra was thunderstruck for a moment, but got slightly angry at March, _Why does he accuse me so? I would NEVER join the Red Queen!_ But, just as she had thought that, another thought bubbled up, _What if my sword was glinting red, and he thought... Red, WITH RED! I doubt he would want a repeat of before..._ Sierra shuddered, with that thought in mind, as well as her slight anger disappearing. Sierra stood there patiently, waiting to see what the Pawns would do. The others rolled their eyes at each other, before walking calmly over, and lightly grabbing Sierra's arm, good thing it was the other arm, "Alright, _bunny_, we'll take her away." He sneered, and Sierra gave him a small glare- Sure, she still had to respect him, but she didn't have to respect him _right then_, as he didn't seem to be a respectable person _right then_. _No body makes fun of the March Hare!_ Sierra thought, as she kept giving the Pawn a good glare- not that he was noticing it.

"Wait!" The Hatter called, not noticing the Pawns laughing looks and silly gestures they made to each other- mostly involving March Hare- he truly thought that they were going to take her away. He hadn't heard the girl say anything to give away that she _was _with the Red Queen- yet she hadn't shown she _wasn't_. The Hatter wanted his facts straight- which was a strange thing for him- before he was sending her to prison, "Leave her be! She's not truly- My friend is only confused. Just go about your business, gentlemen."

The Pawns shrugged at each other, not caring either way. Sierra found that their conduct was _way under_ respectable, and she glared defiantly at them. She knew that they weren't respectable Guards, so she didn't have to respect them at all. She stuck her tongue out at them, before turning around to gaze sympathetically at the March Hare.

March was just throwing his tea-cup, screaming, "You're late for tea!" At them, as he had just found his courage. The tea-cup smashed pitifully on the ground, a few feet away from the closest guard.

"Disrespectful." Sierra muttered, as she glared at their backs, "Making all those rude gestures about Mar- umm, that poor rabbit! How rude!" She turned her back on them, to find a surprised Hatter in front of her.

"You say this, yet March was the one that got you in that position?"

Sierra shrugged, "They were rude and inconsiderate! They should have known, well I should have known March wouldn't have liked it- umm… oh dear... _Cookies_!" Sierra said, as she knew that she had made a serious _mistake_- she had almost revealed she _knew _things. Not good. Not good.

The Hatter gave her a curious look, but he dropped the subject, much to Sierra's pleasure. It was different with Mickey and Minnie, because they _knew _things like, that their world had been _used_. Is _known_ about! The Hatter didn't know that! So it would be like, a bad omen, if someone he hadn't met knew so much about him.

"Anyway, Mister Hatter- why _did _you save me? It looked like your friend there wanted to see me go- Would _you _like me to leave, Mr. March?" Sierra asked politely, hoping it would distract him from any thoughts he would be having on her last comment. And that whole thing with respect.

"I haven't the foggiest idea." The Hatter mumbled, but then he addressed her other comment, "And I think Thackery was just frightened, is all- He has never had anyone catch his throws. It probably threw him off."

Sierra nodded, and suppressed a giggle. Her excitement, of being close to the Hatter, was over riding her again. If she didn't watch it, she'd reveal a whole lot more then just some hints, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to scare him off with a whole babble about another world- Unless, of course, she _could_…

"Oh my gwad! It's just so great to meet you!" Sierra giggled like a school girl- she couldn't help herself- it just happened, before she could stop herself.

"_Excuse me?_"

"Well- I heard _all _about you!" Sierra continued on, thinking quickly of what she could say, for it to sound at _least_ believably, "But I didn't want to say anything, so I wouldn't sound creepy. It's just everyone from my country has heard of the legend of Underland! It's a wide-told story of excitement and adventure! I was so inspired by that story- I kind of wanted to be just like Alice. Brave and Kind, True and Just! So, I became an Adventurer! The King and Queen even wished me _luck_! I just didn't know I'd end up here _so soon_!" Nothing in that sentence was a lie, and Sierra was proud. She didn't side-track from the truth, as the Legend of Underland was a wide-told story of excitement- in books and movies. As well, as Sierra was inspired by Alice- and every other Heroine and Hero. She just never said the 'every Heroine and Hero as well inspired me' part. It wasn't lying- partly "Is Alice around anywhere?" Sierra asked, as she looked about the place, seeing if she could spot the Champion.

"No, unfortunately... She seemed to have wanted to take a nice walk out into the Tulgey Woods." The Hatter replied, his voice questioning.

Sierra stared up at the Hatter for a moment, as what he said started to sink in, _The Jub-Jub could have found her! I certainly didn't leave it in a nice mood..._While Sierra was staring at the Hatter, she noticed something about him- When he had talked about Alice- even thought it was a small piece of talking about- his eyes had grown soft and light, and his face curved into a smile. She gave him a suspicious glance, and then thought of it immediately, _He likes Alice! Hahaha! I knew it! I KNEW IT! He does! Just the look about him now, and when he had talked about her! He likes her! I wasn't far off in my guess, after I had watched the movie! Tim Burton couldn't hide that little fact!_Sierra felt so happy, that she wanted to do another happy-dance and break out into more song. Yet, of course, the thought of Alice bleeding with deep cuts from the Jub-Jub broke her off her happy mood, "Oh, umm- Sorry, dear Hatter," Sierra said, as she started walking off to the Tulgey Woods, "I have to run- got to go!" She said, as she broke out into a run and disappeared into the deep forest_. I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, good-bye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! _Sierra thought, as she ran deep into the Tugley Woods.

The Hatter watched her leave, with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. He didn't know if he was wary of the girl, or if he liked the girl. She certainly was a break from everyday- A new person, so to say- And she did have _muchness _that Hatter had sensed immediately. Nothing seemed to be a really big fault to her. She was nice, and kind- Had _muchness_, and which in Hatter found was the most important thing- except that he didn't really know if Thackery's accusation hadn't been all _that _off. He didn't know the girl, at least not thoroughly. Yet, as well with the thought of her being good and all that, a nagging sensation couldn't leave the Hatter, that this girl wasn't as who she said she was. Their was something in her eyes, that said she hadn't told him everything.

Meanwhile, Sierra was running into the woods, calling Alice's name desperately. She wished that someone would answer her. Then, a movement caught Sierra's eye, and she walked towards it, "Alice!" Sierra called out, cupping her hand to her cheeks for the noise to carry farther, "Alice! Are you here? Ali-_Wahhh_!" Sierra exclaimed, as she tripped over another root. Sierra turned around, going to give the root a firm talking to about being in the way of people- when she gasped, barely compressing a scream. She just realised what she had tripped on, and it scared her a bit- Well, a _whole lot._

It was Alice.

Alice's face was very pale, and she was lying down on her stomach. With her back rising and falling slightly, Sierra had a good sigh of relief, as she wasn't dead- _yet_. Her hair was covered in twigs, and her face was smudged with dirt. Sierra glanced about, and saw that it looked like she had been dragged from somewhere- _Probably from a plain, where the Jub-Jub most likely would have attacked her,_ Sierra thought to herself, as she saw the big scratch down the middle of her back. Sierra noted that it wasn't a very open scratch, but then, Sierra guessed with dread, was that it was the Talon that had made it. Alice could- _is_- injected with Jub-Jub poison. _I have to act fast_, Sierra thought to herself, as she stood up- not before she placed her hand in a very soft, as well as squishy, part of the ground. Sierra held her hand to her face, and noted it had purple ooze dripping off of it, "_Disgusting_." Sierra commented, as she wiped it on her pants, and searched for the spot she had lain her hand. Sierra noticed that it was a small tart- a red heart-shaped tart, and that could only mean _one _thing. Sierra frowned, and her brow creased in worry_. If the Red Queen was having tarts, I don't want to know where she had got them from_. Sierra got up, wincing as she jostled her shoulder- but she knew that it was going to hurt a whole lot _more _from what she was _going _to do- Alice was going to have to get the White Queen to look at her _fast_, or she wouldn't be around anymore, "Oh dear." Sierra mumbled, as she hefted Alice into a bridal-carried state. She didn't care if it looked really wrong- _she was saving a_ _life here_! Alice's head flopped onto her bandaged shoulder and Sierra could swear she heard it beating in pain. She bit her lip to stop from crying out, and she looked around once more- in case there were any other nice nifty clues she could use. Just before she left, Sierra noticed that a small piece of red hair was on one of the low-lying branches. Sierra swiftly walked over, and grabbed it and then stuffing it in her pocket. This was a very awkward task, as she couldn't drop Alice. But within moments it was done, and Sierra, somehow, managed to start running out of the forest. Sierra grunted every step in pain, but her determination to save Alice was stronger then any pain she could _ever_ feel. Moments later, Sierra ran past the Mad Tea Party, not before Hatter saw her running in, his shocked expression clear on his face- as well as fear.

"Please move!" Sierra commanded to the first guard, which tried to stop her. "Get out of the way!" Sierra exclaimed, and for some reason, the guard went flying towards the wall, "Don't hurt him!" Sierra called out; as she rocketed past- not noticing that another flurry of feet was following close behind her. The Guard, was unharmed, as for some odd reason, before he was to hit the wall, he slowed down and landed clear on his feet. Not a scratch, or bump on him. But the Guard was sure scared out of his wits, "Move! Now!" Sierra said anxiously, and the guards- not to their own will- slid over like they had just been shoved aside. Sierra ran past them too, as she desperately sought out the Medicine Room.

"_White Queen!_"Sierra screamed desperately, but she knew it was to no avail- the Pawns probably escorted her out of the Castle by now- maybe because someone 'strange' was running rampant in the Castle, with strange powers "Oh, the Medicine Room! Where is it?" Sierra called desperately, fearing deeply for Alice's life. Suddenly doors past her by, as she was flung through many clear white hallways and corridors. Soon she was standing in front of a very heavy dark-wood door with crystalline like handles- a complete contrast against the pale white stones of the Wall it was in. Sierra ripped the door open, using her bandaged arm by accident. Sierra yelled in pain, but it didn't stop her mission. She was going to save Alice, even if it _killed _her.

"Medicines!" Sierra demanded, looking at all the weird concoctions and bottles that were lying about everywhere. A thought popped into her head, and she wanted to act upon it, "You must know best, so please make me a potion that will save Alice's life from Jub-Jubpoison! Hurry, it's the up-most importance! She doesn't have much time left! Hurry! Hurry!" Sierra said, as she found a perfect spot to place Alice, and she didn't even feel two glowing green eyes following her every movement. She just hoped that her guess as to making things inanimate move about like animate objects- or even be animate- Hey! Imagination is power right? Right now, Sierra was really imagining the potions and medicines moving about and helping Alice.

"Hurry Medicines! _Please_! We must _**not**_let Alice die! She is important!" Sierra said, her voice rising in her anxiousness, "I'll give my own blood if I have to! Do I have to? I will- just tell me!" Sierra was in a desaterious state. Her fear of Alice's death getting the upper hand on her. _I CAN NOT- __**WILL NOT**__- let Alice die!_

_No, the potion is ready_, a voice trickled in her mind, and Sierra nodded contently, "Alright, hurry- do what you have to do potion- just do it _quick_!" The potion nodded, and the Hatter was surprised. _It's like it understands everything she is saying!_ _Objects certainly haven't done what __**I**__ commanded them to do!_ Hatter, despite the stressful situation, pouted at how unfair it was, he got slightly jealous, that a _girl_of all things, could command the Queens own private Medicines!

Sierra watched with nervous-eyes as the potion poured itself down Alice's throat, then commanded Sierra to turn Alice over, so another cream could put itself on Alice's cut, "It doesn't look that bad!" Sierra said nervously, as she gave the cut a good look. It wasn't very deep and didn't look like it had bled much- maybe… Maybe the Red Queen had used the Jub-Jub as a distraction, and got Alice to swallow something bad. Sierra covered Alice's back quickly, as she thought that Alice would have liked it that way. Very embarrassing to see that your whole back had only tattered shreds of cloths.

"Check to see if anything else poisonous is inside her, please!" Sierra said, her new-found worry taking route, "As that cut doesn't look very bad. Maybe-"

_No other poisons detected,_someone informed her, and Sierra nodded, a worry instantly subsiding "- Maybe just enough to get in the blood stream, and for the Jub-Jub to get his poison in. Oh when I get my hands on them!" Sierra said angrily, not noticing that the Hatter had walked into the room to give Alice a good look-see.

"Hatter!" Sierra said, in surprise, as she noticed him just standing there, "What are you doing here?"

Hatter shrugged, and blushed slightly, "I feared you might want to do harm to Alice- but I see that it is the exact opposite." He now, had no doubt in his mind that this girl wasn't bad- _She had just saved Alice's life! Who, evil, would do that?_ _None, not that I know of._

Sierra frowned a bit, "Why would I hurt Alice? What could it possibly give me? Pleasure Hatter? Is that what you're thinking? Well, _noo_, I'm nothing like that Red Queen!" Sierra said, raising her arm in the air- only it was the wrong arm, "OW!_Oww!_Oh… oh, dear!" Sierra said, pulling her arm back down, to cuddle her shoulder- somehow. It was awkward, but she managed it, "I don't like that Jub-Jub bird." Sierra said angrily, as she peeled off the Leaf-Bandage. "Ewwww." Sierra said, as she looked at her cut. It had dark red, dried blood spots all around the edges, with green sticking to it, obviously part of the bandage leaf. Dark and white stuff oozed out of her cut, along with more light-red blood.

"You carried Alice with _that_!" the Hatter asked, surprised. His face had turned a slight green shade, as he kept staring at Sierra's disgusting shoulder. Sierra blushed, and tugged down her shirt-sleeve. Only to find that her shirt-sleeve wasn't there anymore, it had gotten sliced off when the Jub-Jub had hit her, "It was no biggie," Sierra protested, turning her face away, as she looked for a piece of something to cover it up, "And, it… it- well, um, never mind." Sierra said, as she knew that she would have been caught in a lie. Her shoulder was painfully throbbing now, and slightly stinging_. I need some stuff here- just to clear it up, if you don't mind_, Sierra thought inside her head- hoping that she would also be telepathic in a sense that she didn't have to say everything out loud. Sure enough, a bottle of white fluid bounded down to her, and started to apply it to her shoulder, "Thanks." Sierra whispered, and she really meant it. The throbbing and the stinging had dispersed somewhat, and Sierra could just move her shoulder in a circle.

"Hmmm." The Hatter said, as he glanced between her and Alice. Suddenly, he gasped happily, and Sierra swung her head around- to the delightful picture of Alice rising from the table Sierra had placed her upon. Alice groaned, and stretched- looking nonetheless, like she had been badgered on. That Medicine had worked _charms_.

"Alice!" The Hatter called cheerfully, and Alice turned her head sharply- only to smile brightly at the Hatter standing there. If Sierra hadn't known better, she would have thought them to be dating. Of course, they probably weren't- as it was, with all Disney or Dysnee things. It was the nature of things, and Sierra found it _quite _annoying.

"Hello, Champion Alice!" Sierra said just as happily, and wondered if she would get the same reaction- she didn't expect so, and that was what happened. She still got a smile, only it wasn't as nice, or as welcoming. It was a confused and curious smile- but nonetheless a smile.

"Hatter, who _is _she?" Alice asked curiously, obviously indicating Sierra, who was standing beside the Hatter, but a bit farther back. That is because, in Hatter's happiness that Alice was all well and fine, he seemed to have move up a step. Sierra found this even more to her point that the Hatter likes Alice- and Sierra was sure Alice liked the Hatter back, if her keep-glancing-at-him-sneak-looks were any consolation. Sierra really had to shake her head- it was _so _obvious! But, then again that's Disney for you- not that it didn't make her laugh, "I'm Sir Sierra Pekulear." Sierra said, after more silence was heard, _Really, if this keeps up, I think I might just have to shove them in their faces just to get something GOING!_ Sierra giggled slightly, and as if they understood the two blushed a deep red.

Sierra tried not to burst out laughing- it was even _more _obvious now. Not, like it hadn't been in the first place, but _really!_ _They don't notice a thing? Really?_ Sierra thought to herself. Suddenly, out of the blue, hard fast knocking erupted on the door, "Open up, with your hands in the air _Sociritchess!_" The Hatter gasped, and Sierra thought that it was suppose to be an offensive term. **(So-cih-ritch-ess)**

"Why I never." Sierra mumbled, but walked to the door anyway, "No! Don't!" The Hatter whispered, but Sierra didn't stop. She smiled back at the two of them, and whispered, "I'd suggest you get out- So you won't be blamed for helping me, or some silly thing like that," Before she opened the door and slipped out- Sierra stood at the door, not inching, so the Pawns couldn't get into the room- as the Hatter and Alice would have time to get out the window, or something.

_We forgot to mention,_ a voice, much like the medicines she had commanded before, _that in 24 hours the sleeping antidote in the Potion will take effect and she will have to be in an interrupted sleep for 4 days._Sierra poundered this information for a while, not noticing that the Pawns had started to escort her down the hall, every once and a while their Underlandian language cursing, "_Sociritchess!_" _Hmm, _Sierra thought to herself, _that means that Alice will have to be put in a very secluded envoironment, Wait! Where are they taking me?_

"_Wait!_" A voice called out- no _2_ voices- called out desperately, "_No! Stop! She's not dangerous!_" A White Pawn paused at this, while Sierra stood patiently seeing what would unfold. Her curiositywas much greater then her desire to escape the Pawns. _They are only looking out for the Queen, after all!_ Sierra thought, as she noticed 2 people running- well, the Hatter was running while Alice fast-stepped looking like she might have taken a swig of beer. Well more then _1_. Sierra tried not to giggle at this, as it would make Alice very embarrassed. She couldn't hold back her smile though.

"Excuse me?" The White Pawn asked doubliously, "_She_ isn't _dangerous?_"

Sierra had to purse her lips at that, as she found it _slightly _offending. _I would never hurt a fly- if it was a good fly, anyway._By that time, the Hatter and Alice had finally reached Sierra and the swarm of White Pawns. Some gasped as they noticed who was standing before them. Most kneeled, and Sierra hard-pressed, with a White Pawn gripping her arm, and she had to knell with them. She enjoyed kneeling anyway. She didn't know why, though.

"You're the Champion Alice!" Most exclaimed, as they got up from their kneeling- and bowing. Alice blushed at all the attention, but cleared her throat purposely, "Where are you taking that girl?"

"Um.. to the Hold, miss... err, Sir." One guard said, a little nervous about how the Champion was staring at him. He gulped.

Alice looked at all of them in turn, "And _why_ are you doing this?"

''Err, 'cuz she's a _Sociritchess!_" Another one stated, "She wulda tried to harm da Queen!"

Alice lifted her eyebrow at all of them, and Sierra again tried not to laugh. It would have been disrespectful, and even if that _wasn't_a rule, she still wouldn't have laughed. She wasn't Kiana- at least, not that she knew of.

"Does this girl _really_look like she could do harm to the Queen?" Alice asked, doubt clear in her voice. All the guards gulped, and turned around, and really saw how small Sierra was, compared to them. She wasn't even taller then the most smallest guard they had! How, could they have charged a girl, that doesn't even look like she could reach the botton shelf of Mirana's cupboard? The White Pawn immediately let go of her arm, and all of them muttered a quick, 'sorry bouts that' then they walked off, there shoulders stoopped as they knew that they had done wrong. Not that they would be punished or anything- it's just that the disappointment of the Queen, and the Champion weighed heavier on them then the worst wipping the Red Queen could come up with.

"It's alright!" Sierra called out from behind them, her voice chirpy, "Everyone makes mistakes! I'll be certain that it will _all_ straighten out! Don't you fret! The Queen won't know a _thing!_ Right Alice?" Sierra said, as she turned on to Alice to confront her question to the individual she was asking, "You won't tell right? It was just a perfect mistake- well, no, not really, since my acting _must_ have provoked some troubles- I really should apologize to you all. But you _so_ needed help! It's not like I could have stood there dragging on my conduct, while you were almost dead!"

"Almost dead!" Alice asked, appalled, "How in name of... Wait- Tugley Woods!" Alice exclaimed, as she started to remember, "I was... being called! And I wanted to find out, _who_ was calling me... I ran deeper, then tripped on something... laughing could be heard, a-a sharp pain on my back- _piercing_ pain, in fact- then... nothing..."

"Oh Alice!" Sierra was about to cry, but Hatter beat her to the punch. Only, as much as Sierra likes Alice, she never could have had _so much _emotion behind those words. Of course, she would have had more then most, as she idolizes Alice- along with other Disney characters- or _Dysnee_, if you want- but Sierra knew that Hatter was different- He was _in love_ with Alice for pity's sake! His love had almost _died_, wouldn't you have much emotion when she pretrayed what happened? _Of couse I would!_ Sierra said, and then smiled as she had found more proof as to the cause that Hatter and Alice loved each other. For the past moments Alice had been awake, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes of Hatter- as well as he. He talked about her with such a sweetness, that Sierra felt was _so romantic_- As far as Sierra was concerned, they would make an ideal pair. At least, as far as she could tell.

"That's so horrible Sir Alice!" Sierra exclaimed, her face in deep worry, "Please, try not to be so hasty with yourself! In about 24 hours, the sleep-effects of the potion will take effect and you will fall into a 4 day sleep. No worries, as long as you don't get intruputed- you will wake up fine and dandy- as for if you _don't_... I really have no idea what will happen."

"Hmmm," Alice said, as she pondered the information Sierra had just given her, "We have to tell the Queen about this." Alice said, her voice unusually calm for someone that had just been told that she could die... possibly.

Sierra gasped in delight, "Does that mean I can meet the _Queen?_" She exclaimed, as she started to bounce up and down, "I'm gunna meet the White Queen! I'm gunna meet the _White Queen!_ Hurry hurry! Let's go!" Sierra said, as she started running down corridors, "Guide me to the White Queen." Sierra whispered, and soon corridors lit up for her. Sierra smiled, and thought, _This One stuff is really neat._ As she ran down the lit-up corridors, she could just hear the two `slow-pokes` walking behind her, _Maybe they're asking each other out. Wouldn't that be something!_ Sierra laughed, as she ran down more corridors, and her laugh echoed around her making Sierra laugh more. _Today is a good day. I feel so much better now- And I have a purpose in life that doesn't have Kiana's name written in it. _

"Hatter, why does she have a huge gouge in her shoulder?"

Sierra, with the Hatter and Alice lagging somewhat behind her, they came upon the White Queen's Throne Room. The doors were wide open- allowing anyone or anything in, just as what Sierra would call "White Queen behaviour"- and she stepped inside. The Hatter came in as well, and walked off to some corner of the room, leaving Sierra and Alice alone for the White Queen to see, and then, greet, "It's so beautiful!" Sierra exclaimed, as she gazed about the room. It was a pure crystal room, with everything almost transparent-like. Large pillars made, of crystal, surrounded the room on the inside. If Sierra looked hard enough, she could just see that designs, by the many, were sclupted on the walls. Looping and swirling together, "Wow." Sierra said, just looking in awe around everything that surrounded her. Alice had to smile. _How_, she wondered, _had the Pawns thought she was dangerous? She's just a few feet taller then the March Hare- if he stood up fully, instead of slouching._

"Do you like the Hatter?"

"Wha-! Errrm... uhhhhh..." Alice stuttered, with surprise, and a fine blush reddened her cheeks, at her embarrassment, as well as to Sierra's personal question. But, she was saved having to answer it, as the White Queen just saw them come in. She waved from her position between a group of Underlandians, and said something undistiguishable to them

"Hello, Alice Champion!" The White Queen called out excitedly, as she walked- well skipped- down to them. She reached Alice, and hugged her daintly, before letting go, and composing herself, "What happened? I was rushed out of the Castle quiteby surprise."

"Nothing distrubing, I believe Your Magesty." Alice said, glancing curiously at Sierra, who was staring up at the White Queen like she had just flew in from the sky, and defeated 10 Jabberwocky. When Alice and the White Queen start talking about... _well something_Sierra shook herself off. She looked at the group of Underlandians, and immediately spots the Hatter over with them. With determination clear in her face, Sierra stalks over to the group, smiling widely, "Hello, Mr. Hatter!" Sierra calls out, as she squeezes into the group to talk to him. Conversation slows somewhat, as Sierra enters, but picks up again when she is where she wants to be. Beside the Hatter, able to ask some _questions._

"So..." Sierra starts, but only to be intrupted by some murmured gasps.

"She saved Sir Alice!" Someone exclaims, pointing at Sierra. Sierra looks around, bewildered, "Huh? Oh, um... yeah...?"

"She saved Sir Alice!"

"Hurray!

"She saved our Champion!"

"_She saved Underland!_"

Sierra was bewildered by that statement, "No! I didn't save Underland!"

"YES! YOU DID! THE HATTER SAID SO! HE SAID YOU SAVED SIR ALICE!" The crowd shouted at her, and Sierra was almost blown back by the force of it, "Where _**is **_the Hatter?" Sierra asked, as she noticed he wasn't standing in the group anymore. Everyone shrugged, and looked around- hoping to glimpse him to help the one that had saved the Champion. Sierra quietly snuck out, shaking her head all the way, "I don't deserve THAT grace- I haven't saved Underland- yet, and I really didn't save Alice's life either- Those Medicines did!"

Sierra just spotted the Hatter sneaking out to the balcony, and Sierra had to try not to smile. _I bet he's going out there to think about Alice, and his feelings toward her!_ Without a last thought, Sierra ran to the balcony and quietly walked out. Hatter was staring at the bright shinning sun, that was just setting in the distance, with his lips pursed.

"You like her, don't you? Alice, I mean." Sierra said softly, trying not to startle him. Yet, to no avail. Hatter jumped around, his fist going up to a brawl, until he realised that Sierra was standing there staring at him. Her eyes revealled nothing of what she was thinking, and Hatter sighed. He stared at her, thinking if he should tell her or not.

Sierra waiting patiently for the Hatter to decide what he was going to say, hoping that her efforts of hiding her emotions had worked. His eyes flashed between a pationate red, to a dull brown then to his bright green eyes. She could wait out here all night, but she knew that he needed to hear the words. It was an instinct inside her. Hatter _needed_ to hear himself say _I love Alice_. He just needed to. Sierra stood patiently, a small indistinct smile never leaving her features. _Just say it Hatter, just say the words. Even to yourself, just say them._

Another sigh shifted Hatters figure, and his eyes finally rested on his light lumnicent green ones, "Yes." He said roughly.

"Yes what?" Sierra asked polietly, her voice not demanding, or pleading. She was coaxing him to say it, yet giving him the decision to say _no._

Hatter sighed deeply, and took a deep breath in, "I love... _Alice..._ I love Alice. I love... Alice."

Sierra smiled brightly, hoping that her eyes were still not revealing her inner emotions- but her eys did flash bright white for a moment or two, "Thank you, Hatter," She said as she turned around and walked out of the balcony, leaving a confused Hatter behind her. When, Sierra looked up, she saw that Alice was walking brisquely towards her, and Sierra had to smile more, "Alice, you never answered my question. Do you like the Hatter?"

"Yes! Alright! I do! _I do!_" Alice said, as she was tired of having to have been stopped each time to go see what the Hatter was up to, "Really? Have you told him?" That stopped Alice. She turned toward Sierra, an indiscribable look on her face, "Why do _you _want to _know?_" Alice asked, her voice harsh.

"Becuase, I believe someone out there likes you just the same way." With that criptic message- Sierra's atempt at _mysterious_ Sierra walked off, leaving Alice staring at her backside. Alice was thinking how a little girl, that no one had ever meet or seen before _this day_, could know _so much_. But her thought passed, and she thought of what she said before she had walked away- then rushed out to the balcony.

_Good spot for them, _Sierra thought, as she walked over to a chair in the back of the room. She was never much of a socialist- becuase, well, mostly becuase of her sister- but as well, as most people found it strange she _still_ idolized _Disney_ and she was _15!_How strange can you get? So, whenever, out of some devivous plot in her head, Kiana took her to some party, Sierra always found herself- either by Kiana's side all night, since she "'_wanted' her sister there"_- or at the back of the party, near the wall. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Ah! The Saviour!" The White Queen's voice called out from behind Sierra, and she jumped up, and flung around, "How do you do, Your Magesty?" Sierra asked excitedly, as she curtsied before her, "It's such a _thrill_ to finally _meet you!_" Sierra almost screamed, but she just held herself in check. The White Queen looked surprised for a moment, before smiling at her, "_And_to be in Underland!" Sierra added, smiling at the White Queen, not bothered by the strange look she had gathered with her exclaimation, "That is wonderful!" The White Queen said, as some purple mist collected beside her. Soon a wide smile appeared, and Sierra stared at it, "Chessur!" Sierra said, as the purple cat materallized beside the Queen, "Hello, Your Magesty." Chessur says respectfully, and looks at Sierra, "Hello Sir Sierra."

"Hi Chessur!" Sierra exclaimes, waving widly at him, and he chuckles- then disappears again.

"Sir?" The White Queen asks, and Sierra shrugs, "Well, Sir Sierra, do you know what happened to Champion Alice? I heard the most awfullest of things! Of course, you were the one to save her, were you not?"

Sierra nodded, but then shook her head, "Yes, I know what happened Your Magesty- but I can't take all-"

"Do tell!" The White Queen interupted, and Sierra shrugged again, "Well, I believe it was to be the Jub-Jub bird, who got Alice, as she had Jub-Jub poison inside of her. But it wasn't just the Jub-Jub who _attacked _her, if you get my meaning. The Red Queen and Stayne are back, and out for blood. I know, because a Red Heart Tart was beside Alice. I couldn't tell if it was eaten or not, as I accidentally squished some of it. Now, I really doubt you make Red Heart Tarts around here." The White Queen shook her head, worry mounting on her face, "Of course- Your White, why make Red ones? Anyway, so yes, I don't mean to be the bearer of bad news, but Sta- _ahem_- Knave and Icar- _ahem_- The Red Queen are back, Mi- _ahem_- Your Majesty."

"What shall we do? Alice told me about her problem! No one will want to go to the Red Queen without the assurance of Alice by their side! I don't want to _force_ them..." The White Queen worried, as her brow crinkled in concern.

"I already have that handled, Your Magesty. I will go and defeat the two, and I really doubt that anyone will want to venture with me after- well, never mind." _After my ubrupt entrance to the Castle, with me flinging stuff here and there. No, I don't think anyone will want to go with me, even if I save 700 Alice's._

"No! I can't possibly put you in that position! And please, not to be offensive- you are a bit _young_ and well..."

"Short?" Sierra supplied, not in the least bothered. She had been pestered to death by this of her sister, saying she couldn't do things since she was _such a small wittle girly._Then she'd laugh. It made Sierra's blood boil as she thought of all the things Kiana had done. _If I EVER see her AGAIN it will be all TOO soon._

"Yes, exactly! I forbid it! You are to _not _go hunting them alone!" The White Queen said, lifting her chin up high. Sierra stared her down, but looked away at the last moment. _I hope this counts as NEED TO,_Sierra thought, as she nodded her head, "Yes Your Magesty, I won't." But, as she said it, her fingers were crossed, and she was _really_ hoping this would be considered the "Doesn't Count" Lie. The one where you _had to_ lie.

Sierra hoped that no one could see her sneaking out of the Castle. It was just a bit past Midnight, and shadows streaked across the ground. "Night vision." Sierra whispered, and suddenly everything went clear as day, "Good gravy this is so _cool!_" Sierra whispered, again at how she could just say, or _imagine _stuff, and it would seem to appear. "I LOVE being _The One!_Gwad! It's just so neat-o! I love-" She slapped a hand over her mouth, as she started to ramble, _none of that now- We have to stop Red and Stayne from doing WHATEVER it is they are going to do. They can't take over Underland while I'm in it! Not without a fight!_ Sierra released her mouth, then fingered her sword around her hip, as well as calling off her night vision, before sneaking off into the night. Sierra was positive, that no one was around. Yet right before she was out of the Castle walls, she noticed someone staring at her, "Dog-gone it!" Sierra said, as she dove behind the tree that was beside her. She pressed herself up against it, hoping the person _really_hadn't seen her- but to no avail. Footsteps crunched the ground as they neared her hiding spot. When Sierra felt that they were only inches from her hiding spot, she jumped out, grabbing her sword and the person in one swift motion- then holding the edge of the sword at their throat, "Tell anyone..." Sierra said, but she could finish the sentence, as it would either be unrespectful, or an out-right lie. Of course, Sierra could hope this would be another "Doesn't Count" Lie.

"Wait!" The desperate voice exclaimed, and Sierra recognised it instantly, "_Hatter?_" She whispered, and dropped him, sheathing her sword once again, "What are you _doing_ here?" She whispered hoarsely, realizing she had almost attack _the Hatter_. _Oh gwad, I'm in trouble_, Sierra thought, as she winced and waited for the punishment that was surely to come by her actions. But nothing came, and Sierra was surprised, _Maybe they over-looked it?_ Sierra thought, as she opened her eyes, and noticed a very _very_ pale Hatter was standing before her, "Are you okay?" Sierra asked softly.

"It's _you._" The Hatter said, "I didn't know you had a _sword!_ And your _agility!_" He started to slowly step away from her, afriad. Sure, she _had_ said she was a hero, she _did_have a sheath on her belt- But, her impecible innoceness- It was all a lie.

Sierra felt a dreading feeling crawl in her stomach, "Hatter! Please don't tell Mirana! I _need_to stop Stayne and Icrabeth! They _have to be stopped!_" Hatter nodded, not even surprised she had known the names, and his eyes turned a dark dark colour, "Let me help you." He said in his thick Scottish acent, his fear disappearing, as well as his doubts. She was part of the good-side, even if she had lied- But, yet, did she? She didn't out right say she didn't have a sword- or even agility skills... Hatter was all too confused.

"No! I could never put you in that dang- Umm, I mean, I _need _someone to cover for me! And, don't you want to look after Alice? By now she **must **be in her comatost like state! Sleeping for 4 days, right? So you will want to make sure NOBODY inturpts her sleep- or else..." Sierra didn't go on with that statement, wanting it to stay there, a dark blanket covering Hatter's feelings. _He HAS to stay here! I don't want him to risk his life! At least, if I die, nothing would be different, changed. If Hatter died, I couldn't THINK of the things that will be affected! Not to mention Alice- and telling him it would be too dangerous, it will only make him want to go more,_"Go Hatter- go to Alice, and please cover me if you can." Sierra whispered, as she rushed off into the night, her eyes gleaming like a cats and her sword shimmering against the pale moon-light. Hatter watched her go with mixed feelings. Hate for making him stay behind, yet the knowing sensation of that she is right. Hope for the Red Queen and Stayneto finally be gone, yet the sadness of thinking she might not make it back. His eyes flicked back and forth between inner emotions he was feeling. He sighed once, and turned around heading towards the Castle doors, already thinking of an excuse for why she wasn't there anymore.

Meanwhile, Sierra was running swiftly through the forest, her midnight eyes seeing every root and fallen tree branch to dodge and avoid. She ducked and jumped over various tree limbs, and put a finger to her lips as she passed some chatty tulips, who haven't gone to sleep yet. Sierra ran past them, and found that they did quiet down. She ran farther and deeper into the forest, using some instinct of _what_she didn't know that she had. She felt the Jub-Jub bird near her, and she stopped. The moon was out in full, and Sierra unimagined her night-vision eyes, as the moon was bright enough for her to see.

"_Aeeeyaaa!_" A screech sounded in front of her, and Sierra cautiously stepped forward. When she passed a big dense piece of forest, she saw that the Jub-Jub bird was in the middle of another clearing, like the one she had fought him in before. Only this one was smaller, and only had grass- no flowers. The Jub-Jub bird screeched again, as it raised its nose to the air. Sierra looked about, even called on her night-vision again, but she could see nobody there, _Good, a fair fight on my hands. No Stayne or Red Queen to mess it up._Sierra then grabbed her sword, and lifted it up to her face, recalling her night-vision again. She looked and saw some plush bushes at the far end of the clearing. Sierra concentrated on them and thougth, _shake bushes._In minutes, the bushes started to shake violently. The Jub-Jubbird screeched at them, and waddled toward it, craning its neck to see. While he was distracted, Sierra advanced toward the bird, raising her sword higher- but paused. That strange feeling of her mind shutting off was coming back, as well as that coldnessof not having her joy and happiness. In her moments of hesitation, the bush had stopped rattling, and the Jub-Jub bird plucked at it, then turned back around- only to discover a girl a few feet away holding a sword up, as if to slice him in half. The Jub-Jub screeched and glared at her with it's big red eyes. That screech woke Sierra up from her thoughts, and she brought the blade down a few inches. The Bird and The Girl stared each other down, as they started to circle each other. Each waiting for the other to make the move.

The Jub-Jub bird, patience not a virtue to him, screeched and swipped at Sierra- who easily sumersaulted out of the way. The Jub-Jub bird screamed, and flew up into the sky, its wings turning a dark purple, and going towards the moons pale light. It soon flew in front of it, blocking all light. Sierra shook her head, and called on her night-vision. She saw that the bird was going to dive-bomb her, and she stepped out of the way. But not far enough for the wing not to go down the side of her face. Sierra realed back, stumbling and holding her face. With that movement, she had dropped her sword. The Jub-Jub pressed advantage to it, and started to keep swiping at her. Sierra dodge them all, swirling and diving away from the slices to her body. She saw her sword laying down, underneath the Jub-Jub of all things. Sierra frowned, and glared at the Bird. Thus _just_noticing the huge swip of the wing it made. Sierra tried to get out of the way, but it found its mark. It sliced Sierra's back, deep and long. Sierra bit her lip hard, drawing blood, and circled around the Jub-Jub bird for an opening. On her second circle, just such and opening was there and she dove for her sword- Just making it. Before the Jub-Jub bird could crush her with its feet, Sierra rolled out of there, holding up her sword to the bird and glaring at it darkly. "You were the one that had almost _killed Alice_!" Sierra screamed coldly, as she charged at the bird, her sword flung high. For some odd reason, the Bird stayed still- as if frozen in fear. Sierra pressed this to her advatage, revenge searing in her blood, and drove the sword down. Yet, at the last minute, the Jub-Jub bird scrambled out of the way, only to a clear opening to get sliced in the left wing- the opposite wing Sierra had sliced when she first got here. Sierra drove her sword down on the wing, and cut through bone and muscle tissue. The Jub-Jub screamed, and swipped at Sierra with his hurt wing, and she got flown away.

The Jub-Jub bird, now completely angry, glared at Sierra. He screeched so loud, that Sierra was certain King Mickey and Queen Minnie had heard it. Then, like Sierra, it charged at her- Only Sierra wasn't frozen in fear, her revenge for the Jub-Jub hurting Alice was heating her veins- making no time for fear to freeze them. Sierra ducked, and rolled safely out of the way. The Jub-Jub reared on its hind legs, and Sierra saw her opening. She jumped up, and charged at the rearing bird, her sword held straight out in front of her. Sierra screamed loudly, as she plunged the sword deep in the belly of the Jub-Jub bird. The Jub-Jub screeched along with her, as it tried to fly away, yet to no avail. Its life blood started to drain out on Sierra's sword, and Sierra _just _remembered that its blood was just as poisonious to her as its poison, Sierra scrambled away, her hands tingling slightly, as some of its blood had trickled down onto her. She ran over to the nearest tree, politely grabbed one of its leaves, and rubbed her hand vigourously, scrapping away some of the skin that the blood of the Jub-Jub bird had pealed off. Sierra bit her lip harder, trying not to cry out. Tears trickled down her face as her hands started to tingle more. Then, her back started to scream in protest, and Sierra almost collapsed. She closed her eyes, and glared mentally at the Jub-Jubbird for doing this to her. Her mind was trickling, but her happiness and optimisism was nowhere to be found. Sierra felt plagued with fear and hate.

_How can I save Underland? I'm no hero! Look at me! I'm just a small little girl. My sword isn't even with me. Maybe Kianawas right after all-_ As soon as she thought that, her sword appeared right in front of her, as well as a bright flash of light. Sierra opened her eyes, and there stood a beautiful woman, her long blond hair coursing down her back, as she was shown in a soft white light. She extended her hand, and Sierra felt her worries slip away. The Beautiful Woman smiled at Sierra, and light golden wings floated out her back, "I am Fate Cassandra." She said, as she gave Sierra her sword, "And you are unlike most The Ones. You have strength and determination- as well as a strong will to do justice." She said, her voice as light as a feather and as soft as one too, "You _can_do more, then just save Underland, my dear- So much more. Believe in yourself. Nothing is impossible. No matter what you're sister has said to you, you _are __powerful__._ But, my dear, even with the greatest person, there is a struggle for control- And you are worse then most. Your side of darkness, does not border on anything evil, but it can hurt the ones you love. It takes over your body, and mind- but it has not taken over your spirit. Don't _**ever **_let it take over your spirit." Sierra stared at her, "Is that the emptiness that I feel when Battling?" Sierra asked, and Fate Katie nodded. Suddenly, her body started to disappear, "But how can I do that?" Sierra exclaimed with worry, as more and more of Katie was fading away, "Nothing is impossible for The One." She whispered just before her light engolfed her. Sierra stood staring at the spot where she had been, until she shook herself vigourously. _Get yourself together Sierra! It's time to kick some Underland Underwear! _Sierra smiled at her own joke, before she sheathed her sword, and started to run- ignoring her back, and the blood coursing down to her knees. She grabbed a huge tree-leaf when she ran past, and tied it around her back with her mind. _Stay_she told it, as she ran down a rotting section of Tugley Woods. She knew this was a perfect spot for Stayne and Icrabeth, as nobody ever would want to come down this far into Tugley Woods. She ran down farther, until suddenly, "Ahh!" Sierra exclaimed, and her voice echoed. She was standing on the edge of a very large canyon. It stretched miles wide, and Sierra couldn't see the bottom of the canyon- it was that deep.

"What was that?" A shrill voice filtered in Sierra's ears.

"Probably nothing." A dark, glumy voice answered, with scorn mixed in.

_Stayne and Red._Sierra thought, as she advanced towards the noise. Dead trees and brushes surrounded the voices, but there was some space for Sierra to see them. Bed-raggled and dirty, the two paced around a bunch of dead ashes, each lost in their own thoughts, "Well!" The Red Queen said scornfully, "Go check it out!" She screamed, pointing to where Sierra had been when she had screamed. Stayne glared at the Red Queen before mumbling and taking off- only doing this seeing as it was the only way to get _his_revenge on that ridicious blond-headed girl- and that brown-haired girl, for ruining their plan.

Sierra hid behind the tree, as Stayne went off to search for someone that wasn't there anymore. Sierra giggled slightly at the irony of the situation, but stopped immediately as the Red Queen glared in her direction. Stayne soon came back, grumbling even more, "No ones out there!" He said stonely, and sat down on a hard rock. He glared at Red for making him go out there, but Red just glared at Sierra's direction, ignoring him, "Who's there? Come out, or have your head chopped off!" She screamed, as she pointed to Sierra. Sierra knew when she was caught, so she stepped out, giving each a dark glare. The two both gasped, as they reconized who it was. The one who had ruined their plan, "Yes?" She said icily, "Chop off my head if you dare." She replied to Red's last statement, and stood stalk still, glaring the death out of both of them. Each one figited in the girls harsh glare, before Red glared back, "CHOP OFF HER HEAD!" She screamed at Stayne, who covered his ears and ignored her.

"Awwwhh," Sierra mocked affection, her mind turning back to emptiness. Sierra couldn't help that- as it was meant to happen, but Sierra _is trying_, with her might to _never let it take over her soul,_"Wittle Reddie can't get her henchmen to do her bidding, isn't that _sad?_" Red screamed in hatred, and ran at Sierra- rage boiling over, "Why you!" She screamed, as she charged. Sierra easily side-stepped Red's attempt, and yawned purposely. Stayne snickered in the background.

"Don't just stand there you _dope!_ Get her!" Red screamed, rushing at Sierra again. Sierra frowned, and stepped away again, "Can we play another game? This is really boring- Yes, why doesn't the _Dope_join in?" This time, it was Reds turn to laugh out loud. Stayne glared at Sierra, and frowned, "You will regret that remark." He said icily.

"About as much as I do, right now, _looking_at you?" Sierra remark, fondling the hilt of her sword, as Stayne had unsheathed his- Sierra absently thought how he had come across a sword, but she was intrupted in her thoughts. Stayne growled deeply, and charged at her with his sword. Just like Red, she side-stepped his charge, and drawed out her sword, and battered his down, as he had anticipated that, and swung at her, "Come _on_Stayne!" Sierra chided, "Can't you beat a _child!_ Really, no wonder you call him a dope!" Sierra was having some fun- as in, not having insults thrown at her, _she_ is the one throwing them at _others_. Of course, she would never _think_ of doing that to someone that is _nice_- Stayne and Red don't really fit the _nice_ category- seeing as they murdered _innocent _people, for stupid and unimportant reasons. Red laughed loudly at the insult she had given Stayne, and sat down, watching all the fun. She knew, that sooner or later, the girl would fall. They all did. Stayne was just better then most. But, this girl didn't strike Red as _most people._ She worried about it for a moment, before deciding that if she won, Red would just cheat her out of victory. It wasn't like she hadn't done cheap-shots before.

While Red was thinking about being malicous and do a double-handed move, Sierra and Stayne had finally gotten into a full-felged sword-fight. One attacked and another parried it- Sierra was mostly on the offense, attacking Stayne at every apportunity, while he had to deflect it. She bounded around in circles, hoping to make Stayne confused- for which it did. He wasn't moving fast enough, and Sierra had great apportunities to strike him down- For which she took, but only _just_cutting into his skin. If she was to kill him, it would be when he was facing her and able to deflect her blow. She was going to fight the respectful way, and not be a double-hander- her empty mind couldn't change her morals.

Stayne was getting angry. _This girl is good. Too good._Stayne thought, as he parried more of Sierra's flighty attacks. None of them were full-blown attacks, and they angered him. _Why doesn't she get on with it! She has full clear shots of me! Why doesn't she take them? Wait! Is she _toying_ with me!_That thought made Stayne's blood boil. Somebody just playing around with him, while _he_ was actually _making_ an effort? He was _trying_, and it was _all_ to someones _amusment?_How dare this girl try to make a fool out of him! Stayne'sparries then came harder, and faster then he had done, and he was trying to shove away Sierra, so he could get a good blow to _her_, "Finally Stayne! You put _effort_to it!" Sierra exclaimed, smiling cheekily at him. Stayne growled, and found that his asumtions had been correct, _She IS playing with me! How dare she!_He thought, and then he found an opening. Sierra wasn't- just now- covering her right side. Stayne went for it. He drove his sword toward her right side, and Sierra saw it coming seconds too late. She was able to deflect most of the blow, but still his sword dig into her side, drawing blood.

"Is that all?" Sierra asked, holding back her pain, as Stayne stepped back, breathing heavily. All his parrying with Sierra had made him tired, and that blow to her side had taken up alot of his strength, "Aren't you a man, Stayne? Can't you fight?" She said, her voice as laboured as his breath seemed. Stayne smiled. Even though she hadn't shown it, that cut he had made hurt her- made her weaker. It gave him some hope, _maybe she's not as invinsible as she thinks._Stayne thought, as he then again descended upon her, with his sword to the ready. Sierra held up her own, it's blue light glinting in the sun-light that was just coming up over the horizon. The sun wasn't a clear thing yet, and Sierra wondered why Time was _sticking_to schedule, when a sharp pang was in her arm. Her distracted mind had gotten away from the fight, and Stayne had swung down hard on her arm. Good thing it was her other arm, that didn't hold her sword. But that also happened to be the arm that the Jub-Jub bird had ruined her shoulder. Sierra glared fruitfully at Stayne, and Stayne was taken back. Her glare was unlike anything he had ever seen. Sierra, determined to give him his own medicine, fought back, swinging down and charging at him, while all he could do was deflect the attacks. Minutes went by, and Sierra could sense he was tiring more.

"So, you though Um was hot, right?" Sierra said, as she gave him a really hard blow, that sent him flying backwards.

"_What!_" Stayne exclaimed, as he fumbled backwards from Sierra's thrust, "How dare you!" Stayne exclaimed, getting angry.

"What? You're all upset, 'cuz she happens to _not _like you? _AT ALL?_" Sierra teases, as she playfully pouts, "Is he all maddy-waddy 'cuz the Hatter has a better chance then him? Awwhhh, poor _babyyy_." Sierra says in a wierd voice- one that you would hear, when a mother is talking to her 1 year-old child, "Is he getting maddy-waddy?" Sierra says, as Stayne starts to scowl deep in his throat, and his left eye twitches, "You know, someone should talk to you about your mind-nubbing temper." Sierra says, as she turns her back on him to gesture about it to Red. She gestures back, but smiles with pleasure as she sees Stayne charging in on her- and Sierra seemed not to notice. Yet, at the last second, Sierra turns around. She braces her feet apart, and holds her sword up- Only she didn't know that Stayne was so _close _to her. Before Sierra could so much as _blink_Stayne charges in on her, and runs into her sword- impalling himself on the spot. Sierra screamed more then Staynedid, and, seconds before, her mind had trickled back to her non-emptiness, "Oh my gwad!" Sierra shouts, as she drops the sword and jumps away from it, "I didn't know he'd _do that!_" Sierra screams, as she backs away from the sword, "That's just wrong way to die, even for him!" Sierra exclaimes frantically, just oogling the sight of Stayne lying there, bleeding, his cold blue eyes staring at un-known darkness. With trembling fingers, Sierra closes his eyelids, says a few words in prayer, and stands up- to contemplate her now complicated position. She doesn't exactly feel _sad_that Stayne had died- It's just, that he couldn't have seen it coming. If anything, Sierra was more frigthened that her _darker_ side might get a hand-over-head inch because of this.

Meanwhile, Red was getting pretty angry. She knew that it was time to go below the belt, seeing as her number 1 fighter was gone. _She can cause trouble if I don't get rid of her,_ The Red Queen thought, as she grabbed a dead branch from below, and held it up to her head. "Off with your head!" Red couldn't help but scream, as she got close enough to Sierra and swung down as hard as she could. Red couldn't help it- it was a tradition. Sierra, her reflexes going into over drive, instinctively ducked- and she ducked _fast_. Yet, not fast enough for the blow to completely miss her. The bottom half of the dead rotted branch grazed her face, leaving semi-deep cuts, and a few very minor scratches. Sierra grabbed the branch, before it swung out of reach, and tugged it down. Red, caught by surprise, stumbled forward and to the ground. Sierra jumped up, wiping the blood from her face as she went, "Is that all Red? Can't you do better!"

The Red Queen snarled, as she leaped up as well, "Don't think your petty insults can harm _me!_ I am no weakling compared to that _over-sized ape_STAYNE!" The Red Queen sneered, as they too, started to circle each other, "Oh really?" Sierra asked, with her eye-brow cocked, but trying not to grimancefrom the pain in her chest- It wouldn`t do to show Red she was hurting, as her mind started to file back into emptiness, and cold calculations, "Well then, why did you fall in love with him? Why did you _believe_in him?" The Red Queen stared at Sierra in shock, "How did you know!" Red whispered hoarsely, too stunned to be furious, "Nobody but me knows that!" Red rebuffed in a near roar, "I'll kill you!" She screamed, as she charged at Sierra. Sierra dodged out of the way, and stepped back- only to find her foot slip, as she was at the edge of the canyon, "How'd we get here?" Sierra said out-loud, as she looked down the ever-expansive canyon depth, "I wonder how deep it is?" Sierra asked out loud, not paying the slightest attention to her battle with Red, "Well, why don't you _find out!_" Red exclaimed, as she shoved Sierra over the edge of the cliff.

"_AHHH!_" Sierra screamed, and reached out with her hands- and, snagged a lonely vine. But that lonely vine was the only thing holding up the small piece of rock that Red was standing on- and it, being a lonely vine and all, couldn't withstand Sierra's weight. The rock bed creaked and groaned as it fought its invisible battle with gravity. Gravity won. The rock underneath The Red Queen's feet broke apart, and started to fall down into the depths of the canyon. Sierra, the vine still managing to hang on to the rock, but not holding up the top, was keeping Sierra safe. But hard rock bounded down around her, giving her major welts and bruises. Suddenly, all the footing above her gave way, and Sierra- between the huge pile of falling rubble, could see a flash of deep red.

The Red Queens terrified screams followed behind her, even though she had fallen 3 minutes ago. Sierra was still holding a death grip on the vine, that seemed to be related to the Train that would NEVER give up. Sierra had her eyes closed, and was thanking everything that came to mind for saving her life from the tragedy that had befallen Red. Sierra, after she found that every piece of loose rubble had _finally_ fallen down onto every square inch of her, she climbed up the cliff. The perch that Red had been standing on, was completely gone- but still, Sierra had been quite far down when she had grabbed that vine, so that rock that _hadn't_fallen was still a ways away. Sierra's limbs screamed in protest, as she grabbed convient footholds in the rock. She couldn't seem to _imagine_ herself up on the rock, so she had to do it the hard way. _Climbing, one thing I always loved to do. I'm not sure if I love it anymore._Sierra drew in a large breath, as she laid down on the rock, but then thought better of it, "Just to be safe..." Sierra said, as she walked quickly away from the rock and out into the woods, her mind switching back to her Fun-loving set of mind. She clapped her hands, and her sword appearred in her sheath. She smiled breifly at how awesome The Ones were again, before running- then stopingand walking painfully- to the Castle that was somewhere off in the distance. Sierra, after minutes of her body's harmful protesting, stopped to rest on a near-by tree. She looked around, wondering if anyone had allied themselves with Red and were hunting her down- but found that nothing besides nature stir around her. Sierra relaxed, and dropped her head against the tree. She closed her eyes, only wanting to do it breifly- before she went completely out.

_**Wow... Load of stuff on the first chapter! And there you go! Nice big little bit of Hatter and Alice for you! You can only imagine what happened in the Balcony... but I'm pretty sure you know where I was getting at. ;)**_

_**Anyway, to explain Sierra's condition, is that- Well, during fights, she seems to suck all her happiness and joy away- leaving a very small part of her that IS afriadthat IS angry that is COLD. (Well, no happiness, and you get a cold person right?) So yeah, it seems to happen to her during fights, but it may happen if she gets mad enough. It's like, her really bad side, where she doesn't usually think of kindess- To the Villians anyway. :) I had to get a big fault for her, and here it is. Although it really isn't much of a fault, but it's kind of scary. Imagine her, devode(sucked) of all happiness and joy- that MAKES her Sierra, that MAKES her. So yeah, can you just imagine that? Freaky. I HATE to be the person behind her blade when she's like that.**_

_**So, any other questions you have, please ask me about them! R&R!**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	8. Underland's Last Fight

**Two girls fall down into Disney, and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will her sister Kiana do?**

_**Alrighty! Here you go! Next chappie! I hope you like it- And I am sorry for the last chappie for being so BIG AND LONG! Sorry! But, you know, I had it all done- And, well I updated it! HEHE! WELL READ ON!**_

**Revised Version**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 8; Underland's Last Fight_

"Will she ever wake up?" A worried voice, and many other buzzing noise came in through Sierra's ears. Sierra, not wanting to signal her awaking- wanting to see who and where she was, before she revealed that she was awake. Part of her empty-mind Battle-Mode set working, "She's been sleeping for 5 days, not to mention the potential 2 days after she was gone."

"Yeah, it's a wonder we even found her. She was deep in Tugley Woods, farther then others have gone."

"Not nessicary. Did you venture farther, to the Canyon part?"

"No, why?"

"Well, it was found that Stayne was there- impaled, and a piece of Red's clothing was torn on a dead tree branch. I think this girl found them, and did something about it."

"Really? I heard she _did_ save Alice- but to defeat _Stayne _**and**_ Red? _She's no taller then Charlie! And looking to be just a mite older."

"That's what I'm thinking. But, no White Chesspieces have ever reported going down that far."

"Hmm, I guess she _did _do it then. That would explain all the marks and bruises on her- Man, she got really hit upon, that she did."

"Yeah, but these don't seem to be from anything that Stayne or Red would have- Don't they resemble those cuts Dom had, when... when they found him with Jub-Jub poison?"

"You saying the Jub-Jub got her as well?"

"Well, we did find it dead."

"Yeah..."

Silence. Sierra thought about flickering her eyelids, saying she was up, but thought better of it. She hadn't heard anything about where she was, or who those guys were.

"Gosh, Sir Alice ain't gunna like it when she finds that her Saviour had been decked out by the Jub-Jub bird."

"Yeah, she might just revived it, only to kill it again."

"Haha, yeah. Sir Alice really took a liking to her, didn't she? Especially after that meeting we had in the White Queens Throne room. Didn't they disappear for moments of time?"

"Nah, only to the balcony."

"Oh. Should we tell Queen Mirana that nothing has changed? Oh, what if she's dead?"

"Let's pray Sir Alice doesn't maim us on the spot."

"Hmmm... hey! Wait! Did you see that! Her eyes- they flickered! She's up! Call Her Royal Magesty! Call Sir Alice!"

"_Sir Sierra is alive!_"

"Ohh..." Sierra moaned, as she sat up, with everyone rushing out to call and say she was alive. She immediately winced and regretted that decision, as her body throbbed with pain. Her arms were covered in dark yellow bruises, with purple edging to them- even if it _had_been 6 days since she was decovered, it felt like she had just taken the beating yesterday "Wow..." Sierra said, as she raised her arm and inspected it, "Red sure likes to leave marks."

"Sierra!" Alice's voice chirped, as she ran into the room, "You're all right!" Sierra smiled, as the Hatter appeared right behind her. He looked just as concerned as Alice was, and Sierra was humbled that they were _even _concerned, "Well, I wouldn't call this _completely _alright." Sierra joked pathetically, as she held up her arms for both Alice and Hatter to see. They both gasped at the dark ringlets of bruises scattered around her arms, as well as stark white scars, with barely any of her dark-toned skin showing, "The way I got these was just... well, I don't know what to call it. Red had pushed me off the edge, and I grabbed a root- Which _somehow_ caused all the rocks above me to break, and can you guess where they fell? They all zeroed in on me." Sierra laughed, but it didn't have the effect Sierra was hoping.

"That's horrible!" Alice exclaimed, as she covered her mouth with her hand. The Hatter patted her back reassuredly, even though his own face showed his horror, "But why do you have a huge _gash_ on your back? Don't even lie, I saw it when I woke up 2 days ago."

_I wasn't planning to,_Sierra thought, and she opened her mouth to answer- just as the White Queen walzed in the room, "Oh, Sir Sierra the Saviour! What _had _happened to you?"

"Well, do you want to know _everything_?" Sierra asked, and she mentally wondered why the Queen wasn't on her case- as she had gone against her wishes, "But aren't you mad that I defied you? You told me not to go, but I went anyway!" The Queen shook her head, "By how many potions we had to make to ensure you'd be alive, I think that _**that **_is punishment enough."

Sierra smiled widely at the Queen, "Thanks alot, Queen Mirana... Well, I guess I should start at when I left. So, I snuck out of the Castle, and came across..." Sierra hesitated, as she looked at the Hatter to see if he would want to be in her story. Hatter was casting her a worried look, so she decided that that meant he didn't want to be in her story, "... A Pawn. Of course he didn't see me, so I was safe. Out of the Castle grounds now, I ran through the forest, miles away from the Castle. Something inside of me, seemed to be directing where I was to go, so I didn't question myself as to what I was doing..." Sierra then continued on, about how she had met the Jub-Jub (a second time) and how he had given her that large gash in her back. She described, not in full detail, how she had killed the Jub-Jub bird. She left out the Fate part, as she doubted that anyone here would know about that (Besides Chessur, but he wasn't around). Soon, she talked about how she had walked farther, and using tree-leaves for a crude bandage. She told how she had meet Red and Stayne, then how she defeated Stayne- not without her injuries. Then afterwards, she got onto Red, and her fight with her, "So yeah, I was right by the edge," Sierra continued, "And then Red ran up to me, while I was looking down to move my feet away, and shoved me off the cliff. Where, by some miracle, I grabbed a vine and was safe. But, not totally. That vine was somehow holding almost everything above me, and since that vine was a wimpy one, no offence- it couldn't hold me _and_ the rocks. Something had to give, and luckily, it was the rocks." Sierra took a deep breath, as she was running out of steam, and then continued on, "So, with the Rocks tumbling all down on me, Red soon fell with them. I really don't know if she is completely dead, or not, but I doubt you will see her around any time soon."

Silence.

"Wow." Chessurs silky voice carried on in the dark part of her spare room, for which she had been treated in, "You did all that, just to get revenge on Alice's part?" Sierra looked at him like he had grown 3 heads, "Why yes, whats so spectacular about it? I did it for all of Underland! What more of a motive is there?"

"You did it for a world, you hardly even _know_." Chessur continued on, disbelieve still clear in his voice, "You _hardly_ know anyone here! Yet you _risk_ your life! What if you had failed?"

Sierra shrugged, but then winced as pain lanced up her shoulders, "So? At least I would have _tried_."

"What's the point of _trying_ if you can't ever _finish _what you _intended to do?_" Chessur replied tartly, and disappeared in the next instant. Everyone was staring at Sierra in shock, "What?" Sierra asked, but everyone still kept staring, "_What?_" Sierra asked again, her voice just a pitch higher.

"Chessur had _never_ seemed that worried about _anything_ besides his own hide." Alice replied, as she walked cautiously towards Sierra, "Do you have some hypnotic powers, and whatnot?"

"Hypnotic Powers?" Sierra mused, as she then stared into Alice's eyes, _say I like Ice Cream_ Sierra thought with all her might, but Alice didn't even move her mouth a fraction, "No, I don't think so." Sierra replied, after her brain started to hum and she was tiring mentally, "You didn't say 'I like Ice Cream', so I doubt it."

Sierra, feeling bored, as she could only sit on this bed, since she was 'too frail' to go out and explore, and twiddle with her thumbs. It had been only a few hours since she had woken up and talked to the 'gang', as Sierra liked to call them, and she was bored. They all had to leave, and do _'gang'_things- popping in at the odd time to see how she was faring. Sierra thought that letting her just sit here was just a tad harsh, since she didn't feel pain, unless she moved her body in any unexpected movements. So, Sierra grabbing a conveniently placed paper and pencil, wrote a note saying how bored she was and that she was all well and fine, and wanted to go out, and was going to, "I hope they don't worry," Sierra says, as she places the note on her bed, and signs her name at the bottom of it, "Love Sierra Pekulear..." Sierra says out loud, as she writes it at the bottom of the note and then walks out the door, "Exploring time!" Sierra calls out excitedly, as she skips down the hallway lightly, "Hi!" She says, as she waves to all the passing Guards and Pawns, or even Rooks. They smile back at her, for they know it is her- since they only had to look at the big gash on her forehead, to tell that she was the Saviour. The gash, and her long dark brown hair, were the first things described, as people told about The Saviour that Saved Underland, the Second Story of Sierra The Saviour. The first story of Sierra the Saviour was how she had saved Sir Alice the Champion from the clutches of the Jub-Jub bird, and how she had been majorly hampered while so. It said that half her arm was scrapped and bloody- rendered almost useless, yet Sierra had been determined to save Alice. Sierra shook her head, and tried to clear everyone she met about what _really_ happened, but they just thought she was trying to be modest. Sierra replied back to that, that she was being truthful. "That's the truth!" Sierra stated to one of the Pawns, "No, I'm sorry, Sir Sierra, but I just don't believe you. You can stop trying to be modest now."

Sierra sighed, bowed to the Pawn, and walked on, but before she disappeared out of sight, she turned around, and shouted _loudly_, "IT'S TRUE! I AM SIR SIERRA THE SAVIOUR! I'll stop being modest now!" Then, as whistles sounded behind, she turned on her heel- but then wheeled back around, and did a huge smile and shouted, as loud as she could, "UNDERLAND ROCKS!" Loud cheering followed her, as she turned back around, and walked out of the hallway.

Sierra whistled as she walked down the pearl white hallway. They wouldn't have given up, and it would be a disgrace to tear down the vision they put her upon. Sierra was afriad that she wouldn't live up to their praise- but of course, she shouldn't bring herself down with negatives.

Sierra soon found herself out side, towards the very spot she had met Hatter, with his crazy and delightful tea party. Sierra wondered if she could actually sit down and enjoy one of them before she had to leave, _But wait, if they are all in different spots of time, wouldn't I get there no matter which time I left?_

"Yes, but you will have to leave- when the time comes." A voice floated around in her ear, and Sierra spun around- to see a deep blue butterfly twinkling in the sparkling light, "Absoluem! How delightful! But when, pray tell, will I know?"

"You'll know when it comes." Absoluem said, as he seemed to stare soulfully at her, then start to fly away, "Yes, King Mickey may have finally picked the right one." He muttered before he left. Sierra felt a burst of hope at his sentence, and then smiled cheekily, "Of course Absoluem _would _know- He knows _everything!_" Sierra said, as she turned around, and made her way to the Tea-Party. Before she was completely there, Sierra started to get worried, "I don't hear them!" She whispered, as she nodded to a passing Pawn, that was patrolling the area. He nodded back, smiled when he really noticed who it was, then walked on. Sierra, getting more increasingly worried, as she neared the Tea-Party and not a sound was heard, finally reached the Large White Iron Gate, and walked out of it. Sierra was struck dumb, as she encountered the scene before her. March wasn't here, as well as Mallyumkin, but the Hatter and Alice were here.

And they were kissing.

Sierra _really _felt like shouting in happiness, but she knew better. The two needed their own time, but Sierra couldn't help the smile and the small squeal of excitement, as she quickly left the scene. Sierra was smiling even more widely, as she walked straight into the Queen.

"Oh my gwash!" Sierra exclaimed, as she realised who she had smacked into, "Queen Mirana! Gwash! I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" Sierra asked, as she helped her up, since they both had fallen down by their impact.

"Oh, never better." Queen Mirana said lightly, as she brushed herself off, not in the least surprised that Sierra had disregarded the Doctors orders of not being out of bed, "But you wouldn't happen to know where the Hatter and Alice are, now do you? I have something to tell them."

"Um... they are kind-a busy right now. Can it wait?" Sierra hesitated, as she looked back to the white doors, where just beyond that- _they_were there. Sierra kept in a giggle, as she turned around to face Mirana.

"Well, I guess so- but I hope they hurry, I want to impart with this news as soon as possible." Queen Mirana said, but covered her mouth with her hand, as she tried to scuttle away

"Oh, really?" Sierra asked, catching up to Mirana, her curiousity getting the better of her, "And what, pray tell, is this news?"

"Well- I can't tell you." The Queen evaded, as she noticed the Hatter and Alice walking up from the Gate, "Alice! Hatter! Can I speak with you?" She called, as she rushed away from Sierra's questions, and to Alice and Hatter. As soon as Mirana reached them, they started to talk intently. All three of them looked at her at the same time, and Sierra got extremely curious. "What is it that they are talking about?" Sierra asked out loud, but then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. When Sierra turned fully around, she saw Chessur smiling at her, and Sierra walked over, "Hullo Chessur!" Sierra called cheerfully, as she waved at the passing Rook, "Place sure has a lot of people, now doesn't it?" Sierra asked, as a bunch of ex-Red Card Soliders walked by her, waving and smiling. Sierra waved back. "Yes, yes, of course." Chessur said absently, "What is the Queen talking about?" Chessur asked, as he craned his neck towards Mirana, Alice and the Hatter. "Oh, I don't know. It's a secret- well to me anyway," Sierra said as she flipped her wrist at Chessur, who grinned wider. "Secret?" He purred, as he disappeared.

Sierra rolled her eyes, and walked on, wondering around and smiling at people. Soon, Sierra reached the part where it expanded into the Tugley Woods. Sierra turned around, and gazed up at the gleaming White Castle with awe. The sun was just about to set, and it made a golden white hue on the Castles gleaming walls, "How," Sierra started, as she reached out, as if to touch the Castle, "Could Red want to destroy this beautiful Castle? 'Cuz she would if she wanted to get to her sister. The White Chess-pieces aren't gunna give up the Queen without a fight, and I'm sure _somewhere_ Red's got a good army going. Well too bad she's not going to- _mmmmhhhhpppphhhhff_." Sierra said, as her whole mouth was covered, "Scream, an' yer head comes off." A rough voice said, as a cold, hard steel was placed against her throat. Sierra, more angry then scared, kicked back at her kidnapper, and he groaned. Sierra tried to wrestle free, but the man was too strong for her, seeing as she had never tested out if she had super-strength. Sierra now knows that she doesn't, "Let me go!" Sierra screamed, but it came out as a muffled _mmmdddooopppphhh_, and his steel sliced into her throat slightly. Sierra, getting quite desperate now, bite down as hard as she could on the persons hand- but he didn't even seem to flinch. Soon, very roughly, she was thrown into a big burlap sack, but not before, after all the wrestling and fighting, her belt came undone, and it dropped to the ground with a plop. The man tossed Sierra carelessly over the his shoulder, which caused her to bound down on her bad shoulder, and groan in agony. Her shoulder was still nowhere near being healed, and her body was bruised. Her whole body was reminding her of the pain she _should _have thought about, when they had the semi-fight... and it was doing it with a vengeance. Her body ached in harsh pain, and Sierra closed her eyes briefly. She tried to kick out, but found that her legs were locked under his arms. She tried her arms, but was surprised to learn that the person had tied them behind her back, _When did he do that?_ Sierra asked herself, as she wiggled her fingers to keep the blood going in her hands. Sierra shook her hands and legs, to keep blood going, but it made the man grunt, and she scolded herself for not paying better attention_ You should know what is happening around! Things like this could get someone in danger! You wouldn't want someone to die, because of you're carelessness!_

"'Ere she is, Your Imperial Viciousness." The man grunted, as he flung her down on the floor. A twig cracked underneath her, and Sierra really felt like giving the guy a good bag opened, and Sierra tumbled out. She was in a small clearing, with bushes and trees surrounding it. The sun was still, in the midst of setting, but, as this was Underland's Tugley Woods, a cold dark-light surrounded them all, the only light being from the fire that was burning happily in the middle of the clearing, with wooden logs surrounding it. Sierra glared at the man darkly, as her mind started to go back into its empty-like state- but the henchman was very hard to see, as he was standing in the shadows, but as he stepped away, Sierra noticed that Red was standing before her, the fire-light glowing red behind her, "What! How?" Sierra spat, before the henchman could put a rag over her mouth, as he was advancing toward her, holding something white in his hands.

"Well, the caynon seemed to have been so long, that gravity stopped having a purpose, and I fell harmlessly on the ground. Landed with grace, I must say." Red sneered, as she grabbed the rag from the man, and tied it on Sierra herself. She dileberately made it too tight, then for good measure, slapped Sierra across the face. "That should teach you!" She sniffed, as Sierra turned her death-glare onto her. Her mind, even thought it was empty of happiness and joy, she still had emotions, and right now, the upper-most one was hatred.

"Stop looking at me like that, you retched girl!" Red screamed, as she walked over to slap her again. Sierra rose her eyebrows, and just gave her 'the look'. Red, seeing that look, hesitated, then backed off, "Well, anyway, _Saviour of Alice_, I have plans for you. Very _very _interesting plans! Of course, I won't tell you! You'll just have to _find out!_" Red laughed viciously, but Sierra was staring at her, with a murderous expression in her eye. She never had any patience for the evil-doers. The good-guys, for sure, but evil? Nah, I don't _think so_. Red fidgeted, as if she felt Sierra's eyes on her- since she had her turned her back. Red then screamed at the nearest henchman to her, "Take off her rag! Maybe she'll _wish_for something, as her last wish, or desire, for this horrible world. Or last thought, whichever." The henchman nodded, and started toward Sierra, but hesitated when she gave him an unearthly glare. The Henchmen gulped piteously, as he knew he had to obey Red's orders.

He ripped off her rag, not before Sierra gave him a sound kick in the shins- as hard as she could, since her legs were tied together as well. Red then barked that they should tie her legs down, so she couldn't get on her feet and escape. With some kicking and bruising later- on both sides- it was done. Red glared down triumphantly at Sierra, and Sierra could swear she looked _just _like Kiana then. It sent her blood boiling higher then before, "Well! Speak!" Red demanded, "Say your last words, before we tie your mouth back up!" Sierra stared mutely at Red, before taking a deep breath, and glaring at all of them. Pent up hate and scorn flahed in her eyes.

"First off, I hate you," Sierra hissed, as icy and spiteful as she could manage, staring directly at Red all the while, "Secondly, you'll never get away with this, and third, why _**DID **_you_ ever_like Stayne?" Her mouth cracked on a smile, as she said that statement. She was showing _no mercy._

"Chessur, where's Sir Sierra?" The Hatter asked the purple-floating cat, as they sat down for tea, "It is almost time for her surprise party! And I haven't seen her since... Well since I last saw her." The Hatter said, as he picked up his tea-cup and started to eat it.

Chessur rolled a lazy paw on the table, "Dear me, I do not know. Would you, The Alice?" Alice glared at Chessur, for the name of which she had been called so much before, "No, I haven't." Alice replied, giving up on glaring at someone that was ignoring her, "Where is that girl, anyway?" Alice questioned out loud.

"Alice! Sir Alice!" A White Knight yelled, as he came running down the slope, holding onto various of things that were bouncing about on his person. He stopped half-way, and was jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air, clanging sounding from his sword and belt clashing together, "Sir Alice, you might want to see this!" He exclaimed, as he started frantically pointing at a spot on the hill, which Alice nor the Hatter could see.

"Let's go see what's up." Alice replied, as she folded her napkin on the table, and started up the large enbankment, for which the frantic Knight was standing on nervously, "I warn you that you might not like this." The Knight whispered, as he fell into step beside them, "Just over here," He whispered hoarsly, as he started to walk down a very grassy part of the hill. Soon, they came upon the beginnings of Tugley Woods. Alice and Tarant turned around, and stared at the sight of the Castle, with the glowing sun at its back, before looking back at the White Knight.

"What's so wrong-?" The Hatter started, but stopped as the Chessur inturpted him.

"Uh oh." Chessur's silky voice rung out, as he lifted up a deep brown belt, with thick green vines tied to it. A big green leafy sheath was hanging down off the belt, and you could see a red and sky-blue hilt sticking out of the top.

"Oh no." Alice and the Hatter said together, as they stared at the sword, that plopped out of the sheath, "Isn't that Sir Sierra's sword?" The Chessur said suddenly, breaking the silence that had descended upon them.

"I believe it to be so, as Sir Sierra had been seen with a leafy-green sheath. And, after she came back, and we had to look her over because she was injured, her sword slipped out, and it looked exactly like this one here." The White Knight said, as he grabbed the sword, and started to inspect it, "It was a very unusual sword, being the sky-blue colour it was, and having red trimmings, of all things. I'd said to my friend, 'I bet no one would ever forget a sword like this in their life.' He agreed, and smiled at me, before he said, 'Yes, but I bet no one would forget a girl like Sir Sierra either' and we both had a good laugh. Yes, this is Sir Sierra's sword, I'd know it anywhere." The Knight concluded, placing the sword in the Hatter's hands, as he was closer to him then Alice.

"Red." Alice said instantly, and she balled up her hands into fists. Hatter's eyes flashed darkly, as he gripped the sword tighly. For outerly reasons, during the small time they had known Sierra, they had taken a shine to her. She was witty, kind and determined. She had a lot of _muchness_ as they could tell, and a very define taste for justice.

"We'll save her," The Hatter said roughly, as the Knight started to go down the hill to warn the other members of his Chess-Group. The Knight nodded stiffly, and started walking down the hill slowly, looking back over his shoulder, until he saw the two disappear deep into the forest, then he rocketed down the hill, holding onto various parts of his cloths, for them not the fly off, "Sir Sierra has been kidnapped by Red! She somehow lives!" He screamed, as he ran past his buddies. Soon, the whole palace was swarmed with nervous chess pieces, as they questioned the Girl they had put so highly upon, "Maybe she didn't...?" Someone asked nervously, and another shouted, "Maybe she was working with Red!"

Suddenly, a rather enraged Queen dignifiedly stepped out into the crowd. Everyone went silent at once, as she held up her hand for quiet, "Do you really think?" Queen Mirana asked, her voice ringing in the silence, "That Sir Sierra would work for Red, if she had saved Alice, then went hunting after her? Now, if I am correct, my sister must have fallen down the Slowing Caynon. A Caynon so deep, that gravity itself seems to stop working. So don't, dear folk, disrespect Sir Sierra- for she had done nothing to _any_ of you! And yet, you slander her name!" The White Queen stated, and everyone stared up at her in astonishment.

"She's right." A person called out in the crowd, "Sir Sierra never struck me as being the evil type. She was too determined for justice! How could she do something like that?"

"She couldn't." Answered another, and murmurs spread throughout the crowd, as they contemplated what the Queen had said. Mirana smiled down at all of them, before turning around to go sit down on a chair, a kind servant held out for her. She thanked the servant, who bowed before her, as she sat down on the pearl white chair, "Sierra is such a sweet girl." Mirana mused, as she stared at nothing, "Nice girl." Queen Mirana whispered, as she stared into the Tugley Woods, where_ somewhere_ the Saviour was being kept.

Queen Mirana wouldn't be thinking that Sierra was such a sweet girl, if she knew that she was doing.

Sierra, still tied up, but without her rag on her face, was cursing Red in so many names, it made her _own_ face turn red. She was lashing out at anyone that came near her- especially The Red Queen. An unholy fire burned in her eyes, and she had an icy undertone to her voice, that made the very air shiver with dread.

"Don't you dare." Sierra hissed, as another henchman of Red's tried to put another rag on her mouth, "Unless you want to end up like him." Sierra said, as she nudged her head in the direction of the quivering henchman, muttering strange things. The henchman, looked at the other one, a horrified expression crossed his face, before he turned tail and ran towards Red. Red scowled at Sierra, before addressing her henchman, "What are you afriad of? She's only a _girl!_"

"Ohh!" Sierra hissed, as she heard Red say that, "You didn't just call me that!" Sierra hissed under her breath, as she fidgeted with her ropes, hoping to get free. She tried imagining her ropes free, but it didn't just work that way, _The old fashion way, I guess._ Sierra thought, as she tried to break the rope herself. After a few moments of trying, she grunted and gave up, _I'm not nearly strong enough to get this rope to break! Wait, where DID she get this strong rope anyhow?_ Sierra was really confused, as to where Red had gotten all this _stuff! _

_First, the tart, now the henchmen, and rope? Where in the world does she GET THIS STUFF?_Sierra thought, as she furiously fought with her binds again, gaining hope, as they started to wiggle "Oh, you stupid rope!" Sierra whispered furiously, her hope being dashed, as she yanked her arms, but only caused her shoulder to throb more, "Gwad!" Sierra screamed in fury, as she kept trying to rip her bonds apart, but to no avail.

Red grinned evilly in the corner, and Sierra was about to shout a rude word, when her ears picked up a sound. Sierra stopped instantly, but scowled at Red, "Don't think this won't last." Sierra said, as loudly as she dared, without raising suspicion, "Alice and the Hatter _will_ find me- and when they do, you _don't_ want to know what _exactly_ I will do with you!"

"Ha!" Red laughed, as she glared down at Sierra, "As soon as my trusted employee comes with my posion, you will be helpless with _no one _to save you."

Sierra heard rustling, but Sierra had a burning to know what Red had planned. In case, it did, by accident, happen, "What exactly _are _you going to do?" The rustling stopped, and Sierra believed they had received her message.

"Oh? So you want to know? Well, tis only for the good- since you can't do a thing to stop it." Red concluded, as she sat down on a very large stump, happy to share something her perfect plan,"Well, first, when I get _the _posion, I will inject you with it- Taking full control of your body. You will be powerless to stop me, seeing as I control you, in every way," Red stated, as she twirled a stick in her hand, "I will kill everyone in my sister's _goody-two-shoes_ castle, as _you,_" Red sneered at Sierra, throwing the stick at her face. It struck Sierra in the forehead, but she didn't even blink. Her horrified, and raged expression seeming stuck on her face, Red continued on, slightly disturbed, "Well, _anyway_, as you, first I will kill that Alice girl- then the nitwit Hatter, then my _beloved _Sister." Red said, as she picked up another stick and started to twirl that too, "After everyone is killed- by your own hand, I will rule- Oh, did I forget to mention that you will _see_ everything? Yes, I may control your body, but not all of your mind. You will see it, as if you're doing it yourself."

"_Why you-!_"Sierra screamed, but stopped, as another stick slapped her across the face, "_Shut up! _You stupid girl! Someone may _hear you!_" Red hissed, as she looked about the small clearing of trees and bushes nervously, "I swear I keep hearing someone rustling about, but I am not sure- Horaus! Lucious! Wake up!" Red screamed, yet whispered, at the two bruised and battered henchman that had, sometime, fallen asleep. They both jolted awake, their deep red eyes wide awake, as the fumbled about. Red shoved them down, and scream-whispered at them, "Shut up!" Red exclaimed, as Sierra noticed the Hatter and Alice stepping quietly towards her. Sierra smiled at them, but kept her eyes on the Red the whole time. Her heart was pounding horribly, as she was afraid that Red would turn around and noticed the two intruders, "You might reveal where we are! What Horaus? What are you staring at! Look at _me_ when I am _shouting at you!_" Red screamed, as finally, Alice and the Hatter had removed all of her bonds, "Well, maybe you should look at _me_ when I am about to _kick your butt!_" Sierra said, as the Hatter and Alice flanked her. Red turned around, horror dawning on her face, as the Hatter tossed her, her sword, and Sierra caught it in one swift motion. Red backed off, and the two henchmen fled out of sight, "REDIANS!" Red screamed, as she ran into the forest, "Get your butts into battle!" She yelled, and her voice got muffled, as she was descending deeper and deeper into the forest.

Sierra heard the huge unslaught of clanging boats, and was worried for Alice and Tarrant, "Go get help!" Sierra exclaimed at the two of them, as she made her stance wider, and raised her sword high, "No one will get past me, until I fall to the ground- dead." Sierra said, in a deathly tone, as the clinging of boats was louder. Alice and Hatter nodded, but neither moved. Sierra turned to face them, anger, desperation and fear, in her eyes, "Go!" Sierra screamed, as her eyes glowed bright with the force of her emotions. Alice and the Hatter got scared. All they had seen was the fun-loving side of Sierra, were they could only see her happiness, and joy- not this side... the side of Battle. The side where she was emptied of her happiness and joy- a side where other emotions could play.

Alice and Hatter, looked at Sierra's play of emotions, and knew that they had to go. Sierra would have done something extremely unnecessary, just to get them to go and get help. Plus, she was right. With the look in her eyes, they were sure no one would get past her. Sierra may have rampant emotions, that ruled her every point of the day- But they didn't know about this side of her. The side where she is cold, and as heart-less as Sierra can be. Alice knew, that Sierra would never hurt anyone that was her friend- It's just, Alice was scared that this side may overcome her other-side, and fully take her over. That day would not be a pretty one. The Hatter was thinking around the same thing, scared of what could happen to Sierra, if her determined soul failed to deflect this cold side of her person. Hatter wished her all the luck with her inner-turmoil, and ran to catch up with Alice.

Sierra turned back around, a sigh of relief escaping her, as she stood still- Waiting for the uncoming soldiers that had willingly gone to Red's side. Her mind then focused on one emotion- The burning sensation of revenge. _Revenge for Underland... Revenge for Alice... Revenge for Tarrant... Revenge for me._

More clanking could be heard, and Sierra steady herself more, breathing deeply.

_Sierra, you can't do this- You're just a useless CHILD! Dumb and pathetic- no body really cares about you, and you know why? Because you are a horrible person, that's why. You try to hide the fact that you CAN be just like me, Kiana- This is me, your emptiness, you know. I may have lost the battle, but I defiantly won the war._

_NO! I can never be like you! Never!_

_Really? Well then, where is all your happiness, prosperity? Joy? They feld, didn't they? Just like mine, leaving me only with hatred- of you!_

_Well, mine don't leave me! I can feel them, deep in my body._

_Well, then, dig them out._

_I can't... They're hiding._

_From what?_

Sierra shot out of her inner-emotions, and stood regal and straight. Her eyes glowed brightly, as her mind started going between her full-mind, to her empty one. _Stop it!_ Sierra commanded, as her brain started to hurt, and her mind stuck on the empty one, _not what I wanted..._ Sierra thought glumly, as she, still, waited for the Soldiers to come and fight her.

Within moments, the large clanging grow louder, and the first Card Soldier poked out of the trees. Sierra, jumped up, and sliced her sword through him, her soul wincing at the sound. More card soldiers quickly filled the place of their lost member, and Sierra found herself in a match of pure death.

_Duck, jump, twirl, SWING!_ Sierra's mind repeated, as she constantly parried and dodged many attacks. Out of the corner of her eye, Sierra could see Red advancing on her, a glowing look gleaming in her eye, and a Red potions swishing in her hand. Fear jumped in her throat as she saw this, and realised that was the potion that could make her kill everyone she adored. Sierra fought harder, hoping that Red wouldn't catch her in a very untimely position.

Even thought, everyone was battling her, Sierra was doing very good for herself. Many of the card soldiers were laying down on the ground, either seriously injured, or dead. Sierra's soul whispered sadness at all the people she killed, but Sierra knew that she would have to get use to it. It would be her duty, to destroy all the oppossed the good-side, and went for the dark-side. Not to mention the Julagon. That would BE KILLED no matter what. It was too much of a danger, and it had to go. Sierra, her sword clashing and zinging with all the others, clearly distracted, didn't see Red sneaking up behind her, smiling scornfully.

"_NO!_" A voice screeched, and Sierra turned around- to find a surprised Red looking at her, Sierra narrowed her eyes, and held up her sword, determined to swing it- But, she froze. Even if she was cold, she wasn't cruel. Yet, out of the corner of her eye, Sierra saw a Card Soldier charging her- Sierra, defense going into over-drive- Jumped in the air, and spun around- To the lovely picture of Red run through. Sierra, her 'empty-mind set' fuzed away, and she came back to her real self, and stared at Red in shock. Everyone else, just stared at what use to be their royal leader- and cheered. Every single one of them cheered happily, and tossed their swords aside. The all crowed around Sierra, clapping her on the back, "You freed us!" They said, smiling joyfully, and Sierra released what had really happened. Red had used that 'control potion' to control her army, and anyone else she wanted to, for that matter. They had been freed, as the person that was controlling them, could no longer. Sierra looked down sadly, at the people she killed, and a tear slide down her face, "They were killed for no good reason." She said to herself, as she bowed to them, and prayed for- well whoever would listen to her, and take them, _They were poisoned, by the death of which they dealt themselves. I had no hand nor hide of this, and, yet, I killed so many. How is this possibly fair?_ Sierra shook her head, and walked along with the rest of the Card Soldiers. They were a chatting, how they could now go back to their families, their beliefs and a true leader who cared. All thanks to Sierra.

Alice, and Hatter, ran back to her- a whole Army of White Chess Pieces, only to discover that everything was topsy-turvy again. Sierra had even saved lives! Alice smiled at Sierra, but Sierra didn't smile back. In fact- she still had that empty look about her.

"Sierra, are you okay?" Alice asks, as she and the Hatter walk up to her carefully. They still had her scary side implanted in their brains, and they really didn't want to see much of it again. Sierra shakes herself off, and smiles slightly at the two of them, "Yeah... I'm... fine." Sierra says, empty of her emotion. Sierra turns her head back around, to stare listlessly at the dead body of one of the many people she had killed, "They didn't deserve that." Sierra whispers, before she walks off, her back slouched, and her face unreadable. She walked stiff-lanced, all the way back to the castle- Where, more Underlandians were waiting to congratulate her.

"_That's the Saviour!_" Someone in the crowd screamed, and everyone cheered. Yet, their happiness was deaf to Sierra's ears. She had killed innocents- People she shouldn't- wouldn't- ever kill, yet she had done so, anyway. How could she life with herself? _A cold-murder, that what I am, _Sierra thought angrily, as she walked right back out of the cheering crowd, and smiling faces. _I deserve to die._

_Do you see now? You are everything like me. Only a person like me, could kill innocents._

_NO! I am NOTHING like you! I didn't kill them, ON PURPOSE! YOU would have! YOU would have JOINED the Red Queen, to kill everyone- THEN just back-stab her by killing her and taking over Underland! I am NOTHING LIKE YOU! AND NEVER WILL BE!_

"NEVER!" Sierra screamed into the sky, "NEVER WILL I BE LIKE YOU!"

_**Ohh... Dramatic Ending. :D So, how was this? And, yes, soon they will be going to Halloween Town- Then, I believe Neverland! Hurray! Does anyone have anywhere else they would like to go? If I know it, I'll put it on. :D**_

_**Do you think Sierra is like Kiana in anyway? Or is she just herself, and has some anger issues? What's your verdict? REVIEW!**_

_**- Calm-Waters **_


	9. GoodByes

**Two girls fall down into Disney, and find themselves in dreamland- But like all dreams they have to come crashing down. Disney needs a new leader, and Sierra seems to fit just right, yet she has to fight a Dragon! But what will her sister Kiana do?**

_**Disclaimer; I own nothing that isn't mine**_

_**Oka, you guys are like the most generous people I have ever met! You are so nice! My story CAN NOT be this good! Really! Sure, it COULD have it's moments- but really, I doubt it deserves such high-praise as you are giving it. :D But, thanks anyway, and I appreciate it. Reviews like those always get my hopes up. :D**_

_**Now, onto the story! :D This is going to be a really short one, so you know. :D**_

**Revised Version**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 9; Good-byes_

Sierra was smiling and enjoying the day. It was perfectly sunny, and nice- yet, it was only 13 hours since she had defeated the Red Queen for good. Everyone was singing her praise, although, Sierra couldn't help to mention how Alice had saved their lives first, and that she should be the one thanked the most- For it was _her_ that made her become what she is today. Yet, even though everyone understood, they still didn't do it. They had been too familiar with Sierra's generousity to really listen to her now. It was just a thing they brushed off, and forgot about.

"All cheers for Sierra The Saviour!" Hatter exclaimed proudly, most of what a father-figure would be like. He hugged Alice with one hand, which Sierra saw, and winked in their direction. Alice and the Hatter blushed a bit, before they smiled along with Sierra.

"HURRAY!" Everyone shouted, and Sierra blushed slightly- before, she grinned up at Hatter.

"Can I ask something?" Sierra called out, and immediately everyone stopped talking.

"Can we have a party? Hatter has to do his Flutterwacken dance as an opener!" Sierra smiled in Hatter's direction- and somehow, Hatter wasn't surprised that she knew he was a great Flutterwacken dancer- That was his special ablity. Dancing. It was spread throughout the land, that he was the best. He blushed thought, at her implimation that he was a great dancer. Why else, if he wasn`t a great dancer, would Sierra want him for an opener? Even though, Hatter didn't really know what that was, he was positive that it was good.

"Yeah!" Every screamed, even though- they, too- didn't know what it was, but believed it to be good. Soon they began to file into the White Queen's ballroom. Immediately swinging music was played, and the floor was cleared for Hatter to dance.

"Go Hatter! Go! Go! Go Hatter!" Sierra called, as she pumped her fists in the air. Soon, everyone else was doing the same thing, encouraging the Hatter to go on as long as he could. Some brave souls stepped in to dance with him, but they just couldn't follow. He was _too _good.

"Yeah Hatter!" Sierra screamed, as the music stopped, and he stepped off the dance floor, flushed and smiling. He stepped beside Alice, and smiled at her sideways. Sierra, even if she tried, couldn't stop herself from shouting the next words, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" And pumped her fists in the air again, "KISS! KISS! KISS!" She shouted, and looked at everyone else. Some looked a little perplexed at what she was doing, until they looked at Hatter and Alice- they were blushing a deep red. Then, everyone erupted into huge smiles, and again, shouted along with Sierra, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

The White Queen was looking out on all this with mild amusment. She was a little sad that Sierra must have figured out that Hatter and Alice liked each other- Before, she did anyway- And most likely, had a talk about it, becuase, well, Alice and the Hatter were glaring at Sierra. Sierra smiled, and winked at them both, before raising her voice, "Come on! You don't want to disappoint the crowd!" As she said that, everyone erupted into loud shouts and hollers- The finally, Alice and the Hatter gave up.

Within moments, they were kissing.

Sierra, awed at the sight, and lifted her hands to her heart, and hummed a soft song. She closed her eyes, and then starting to sing softly.

_You've got all that I need..._

_Looking at all or nothing, babe it's you and I._

_With you I know that_

_I'm good for something_

_So lets go give it a try_

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world._

_Looking at all or nothing, babe its you and I_

_Looking at all or nothing, babe, it's you and I_

_This is it, nothing too high_

_One more kiss, never say good-bye_

_This is it, baby you're all mine._

_Looking at all or nothing, babe, it's you and I_

_I know that I'm good for something_

_We've got our backs against the ocean_

_It's just us against the world..._

Cheering and deep sighs sounded, as Sierra stopped singing and opened her eyes. She smiled at the couple- who were still revolved around each other. Not only had she stopped Red, but she helped two people, who loved each other, get together. _Now THAT_, Sierra thought, as she gave Mirana a wink, _Is something that is an accomplishment._

Sierra was wondering, once again, around the White Queens yard. Just walking around, talking to anyone that she passed. _Friendly people around here_, Sierra joked to herself, as she had finished talking to her 13th subject that she passed. Sierra was content, but she knew that this wouldn't last. She still had many other worlds to go through, and she had only just completed her first one. Another 7 to go, yet. Sierra sighed deeply, taking in the scents of this world- before she decided to head out and find her portal that would get her to her next destination. She need something else to do- Anyway, that Julagon wasn't going to destroy itself, now was it?

Even though Sierra felt saddened that she would have to leave this wonderous world, she thought of what possible one she'd get to see next, _Hopefully it's Halloween Town! I'd love a bite of candy!_

"You are leaving?" A voice purred behind her, and Sierra jumped at the voice. She turned around, and found a small smiling Chessur. His ears were dropped slightly, and his smile wasn't as big as it could have been. Sierra smiled encouragingly at him, before nodding her head, "Yes, Chessur. I have to go, and you _know _that! I can't stay here for the rest of my life- Dysnee needs a good Saviour to save it, you know."

"The girl is right, Cheshire." A stiffling voice called out, and soon the bright blue butterfly appeared, and Sierra waved at it.

"Yes, Absoluem- But even you said, that the portals get her back when she is needed."

"Yes, and take her forcefully when she isn't needed. She isn't needed here, Cheshire, and you know it. She did her job, and took care of Underland. Now it is time to let her go."

Absoleum and Chessur faced each other, a stare game starting. But, soon, Chessur sighed, and nodded his head, "Yes, you are right, Absoluem- Like always." He said crossly, before he smiled his award-winning smile at Sierra, then started to fade away, "Well, see you later, Chessur." Sierra said, as she waved him off. She then turned to Absoluem- but found he had fluttered off as well.

"My time to go, eh?" Sierra questioned, as she started to trudge down Tugley Woods, "Shouldn't I say good-bye first? But, no, doing that I would never want to leave. It's better for me to do it this way- just walking out. But it doesn't feel right! Oh, just- Paper and Pencil!" Sierra called out, frustrated, and then soon and nice piece of paper and a sharp-tipped pencil came into her possion, "I'll write a letter- telling them that I had to go, and they _should __**not **_morn my leaving- Seeing as I WILL come back. No matter what, I'm coming back!" Sierra said, as her pencil scratched upon the paper she held in her hands, "Go to The White Queen's room, in the White Castle, please." Sierra said to the paper, and it seemed to bow to her before it sauntered off in the direction opposite of where she was heading. She waved at the paper, before it went completely out of sight. She smiled sadly at what she would leave all behind, but then flounced out of it, thinking of all the fun she'll have in her next adventure! _Think! Somewhere cool and spectacular is coming up next! Don't bring yourself down by thinking of all the negatives!_

But still, Sierra smiled sadly at all the things she woud miss here at Underland. The wonderous food, the strange dances, Chessur, Mirana, and of course, the lovely couple. Sierra sighed, and continued walking. Flowers danced happily around her feet, and the soft wind carassed her face. She fondled the hilt of her sword, thinking about what her next stop may be.

Suddenly, the wind picked up, and a soft light was emitting from a spot behind a dense clout of trees. Sierra, instantly curious, wandered over, and gasped at what she saw.

It was the Underland Portal Arch, full in its shinning glory. Bright colours danced happily on the arch, and flowers of every kind was sprinkled around the ground by it. The Arch was carved out beautifully, signifant against the pale brown trees that stood demurly beside it. Sierra gulped, as she looked at it, and was hit a-new witht the feeling of having to just step out of this world- as if she hadn't been here at all. A sudden feeling beckoned her to step in the ginormously beautiful arch, and she smiled. _Well, at least I may see the other worlds they have here._ Sierra thought, as she unconciously walked towards the large arch. She was sad that she hadn't been able to really say good-bye to anyone, but was as well, estatic of the new world she would be able to meet. _It's not like I can't come back and visit everyone, after my duty is done._ Sierra thought, as she stepped closer to the arch. The insides of the arch started to swirl, and Sierra felt herself being drawn in. The arch was ready for her- telling her it was time for her to go. She did all she could here, and everything had worked out fine. Everyone was happy, love was in the air, and the threat of Red and Stayne was gone- for good.

"Time to go." Sierra said to herself, as she placed her foot inside the large arch.

"_Wait!_" A voice called out, and Sierra turned, to see the Hatter and Alice smiling at her, along with Queen Mirana, and a smug looking Cheshire Cat. Sierra looked pointedly at the Cat, but he just grinned at her.

"Yes?" Sierra asked, as she stepped away from the Arch. The Arch stopped swirling sligthly, and the pull was dimming.

"We wanted to say good-bye as well." The Hatter said, waving her note in the air. Sierra smiled, and blushed slightly. Everyone smiled back at her.

"We thank you-" Alice started, as then, the Hatter took over, "For saving our, world, Underland from our problem..."

"Of my devious sister Red. From which, we want to grant you..." Queen Mirana said, and which, the Chesshire Cat finished for her, "The most valuable thing we have ever charished in Underland."

"Oh, no!" Sierra said, as she stepped back to the portal, "I don't think I should get anything- I mean, I _killed_ people! How could you want to thank me for _that?_" Her regret of killing innocent people came back, as well as the horrible way Stayne and Red died. She swallowed bitterly.

"But, you saved Underland becuase of it." Alice explained calmly, as she stared up at Sierra.

"Not saved enough, to stop from getting innocents hurt." Sierra said as well, her face falling.

"Well, you saved it from getting everyone hurt, Sir Sierra the Saviour." The White Queen stated calmly, and Sierra nodded, "Thats true..."

"And you got us together!" The Hatter said happily, throwing his arm around Alice's shoulders. Alice blushed, and Sierra smiled, somewhat relieved, "Yeah, yeah, I guess I did." She said, as she smiled at the both of them, before her frown returned on her face, "But I still don't deserve a reward."

"Yes, that is because you already have it." The Hatter replied coyly, and Sierra looked up surprised, "What?" She asked

"The Sword you have- It was from the Acestor of the White Queen. He used it against the worst evil of Underlands past- the Jabberywocky."

"So, this is the Vorpal Sword?" Sierra asked, confused. Alice laughed, "No, I have the Vorpal Sword. That is the sword of Truth. It has many powers within it, that no one has ever uncovered. They say that the sword itself choses who will weld it, and it seems to have chosen you, Sierra."

Sierra looked down at her sword, as it glinted bright red in the light that was seeping in through the gaps in trees, "Really?" She asked, as she stared in amazment down at her sword, "Well, then, why did it chose me?"

"Because it knew." a familiar voice called out, and soon, Absoluem came floating down. He shook his head, and then frowned at Sierra, "It is well past your time to leave, you stupid girl. Get going, before it closes!"

Sierra jumped up, right out of her thoughts, "Yes, I should, now shouldn't I?" Sierra said, as she turned around again. She waved backwards to all behind her, before she took a deep breath. She was feeling a bit better about leaving, and was now offically ready to go. The Arch started to swirl about again, and the sense of pulling was stronger then ever. "Hurry, you stupid girl, before it closes on you!" Absoluem warned, and then Sierra stepped forward, until she was fully incase in the Arch.

Sierra turned around, and saw the look of utter surprise on all of her friends faces, besides Chessurs. Sierra waved to them, from inside the portal, before the image of them faded, and everything started to turn black.

_**Alright, I am REALLY sorry for how LONG it took me! I was JUST SO BUSY! Oh my gwash! Do you know how hard it is to baby-sit and write your story at the same time? Really hard. But, anyway, I'll try my HARDEST to get them in AS FAST AS POSSIBLE! Okay? ^^ Alright! You get a digital cookie if you know the song I had Sierra sing! ^^**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	10. Going To Halloween Town

_**Aww! Thank you guys! For all your wonderful reviews! It makes me SO HAPPY! :D**_

**Revised Version**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 10; Going To Halloween Town_

Sierra felt like she was falling in utter darkness. No light what-so-ever was showing, and she was getting a little scared, _surely it should end soon,_ she thought to herself, as she kept falling down and down. Farther and farther in the ever-expanding darkness.

Within moments, after her last thought, Sierra started to see a small light glowing at the bottom of this abyss. Soon, the smell of candy and sweets filled her nose, and Sierra smiled. She knew where she was going. _To Halloween Town!_ She thought excitedly, as all her unease disappeared, to leave only happiness and joy. _How wonderful it will be to meet everyone!_ Sierra thought, as she kept falling towards the bright shinning light.

By now, Sierra was almost upon the glowing light, as it was much larger then her body. Sierra stared down it, and started to see the semblance of bodies in the light. She smiled- but then thought of how strange it would be for her to just appear out of the sky. Sierra knew that she would have to figure out something for her to say- as she really doubted anyone in Halloween Town even know of Dysnee and the Arch Portal that she would fall out of.

Mere seconds past, and Sierra could feel herself being sucked down with the same force that had brought her into the portal in Wonderland. She gulped, hoping that there really was no-one there to see her. She couldn't stammer her way out of this even if she tried.

"Ahh- Opph!" Sierra exclaimed, as her body fell onto hard cold wood. She rubbed her backside, and winced, knowing that a small bruise was going to come of that landing. She got up, and stretched- then she noticed what she looked like, "I LOOK LIKE SALLY!" Sierra screamed in joy, as she stared down at herself. Indeed, her body was a pale blue, and looked as if it had been stitched together. But, she still had her long dark brown hair, and she guessed that she still must have her pale white eyes. She smiled in contentment, as she placed her hands on her hips, "Well, at least I won't look like a freak." She said, as she laughed, dancing around widely, a huge smiled pasted on her face.

"I'm BORED!" A whiny voice came from out of nowhere, and Sierra stopped dancing- her face paling slightly, "Crud! I'm in Boogies House!" She whispered, as she recognized the voices. Soon, after Sierra had whispered that, three small children walked into the room.

One had on a devils mask, with bright red clothing to match. A long spindly tail stretched out behind him, and the mouth in the mask curved wirely, as he noticed a strange girl standing in there 'living' room. The other, was a short girl, with a purple witches dress and hat. She sneered Sierra, her pale white mask in her hand. The last child, was a boy, with a skeleton shirt on his body. His skeleton mask was in his left hand, as his right hand was holding a lollipop to his face.

They all stared at Sierra, the Devil Boy's mask hiding his face, while the other two were smiling sickly at Sierra.

Sierra didn't like their stares at all, and told them so. They stared at her in shock for a moment, before Sierra erupted into giggles, "Gosh! It's just so AWESOME to meet you! Has Jack discovered Christmas yet?"

"Christmas?" The Witch Girl said, and Sierra was dismayed, "You know? Snow? Sandy Claws...?" Sierra said, waving her hands in the air desperately. The three just stared at her in shock, and Sierra slapped her forehead with her hand.

"Well that also means Oogie Boogie wasn't defeated by Jack yet!" Sierra exclaimed out loud, but then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, "You DID NOT just hear that!" Sierra warned the three of them, and they snickered.

"Sure we didn't." They replied together, and Sierra had a very bad sinking feeling.

"Well, at least they won't discover Sally's involvement of this through me!" Sierra said out loud. She then cursed herself, as her hand flew to her mouth again. The Trio snickered again, and Sierra's gut feeling started to grow.

Underneath the floor boards, Oogie had heard of everything. He smiled brightly at the tip this strange person had given him, and he started to laugh, "No one shall defeat me! Not even Jack Skellington!" He said, as he laughed again.

"Jack Skellington shall be defeated first!"

Sierra was running as fast as she could. Cold, hard sweat poured down her face, as she breathed heavily. She didn't at all like the way that the Trio had looked at her- Their smug smiles, the way they laughed afterwards. They may have been one of her favourite non-main characters- but they sure weren't being that right now. Sierra's stomach clenched at how far and fast she had messed up. She had practically _ruined_ the chances of this world turning out they way it was suppose to.

She knew- even if she hadn't been told directly- that the movies were actually living events that had happened in the Dysnee world. Disney was- technically- the ultimate Record Book that Dysnee had. It showed, the 'other-world' what had happened in this world. Even if no one knew about this Dysnee world.

And Sierra had gone and messed up royally with an event that was world-renown.

The Legend Of Jack Skellington, and how he had almost ruined Christmas.

_Great! Just GREAT!_ Sierra degraded herself, as she- yet again- tripped over a glowing pumpkin. _One of my most favoured movies- And I just have to go and ruin it._Sierra mumbled, cross with herself, as she was suddenly in front of very apposing doors. Sierra widened her eyes, and turned around slowly- and gasped.

She was in a cemetary. _Not just ANY Cemetery!_ Sierra corrected herself, as a large grin found its way across her face, _It's THE Cemetery where Jack sings Jack's Lament! Oh my gwash! This is just so... EPIC!_ Sierra squealed in delight.

"I am, currently- In the place where Jack has... well, _will_, step on!" Sierra gushed, as she looked around the place in wonderment, "Oh my gwad, oh my gwad..." Sierra said, while hopping up and down, "I can't believe this!" She whispered, her voice barely above a whisper.

_"Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?" _

Sierra's eyes widened even more- If that was possible. Her hands were shaking in pure excitement, and soon all thoughts she had of the Terrible Trio was shoved in the back of her mind, "The beginning! It's... _starting!_" Sierra squealed, as she spun back around, and forced the heavy iron gates open. She flew into the town, and sighed with relief as she noticed that no one was there. She could have front-row seats to see Jack first hand, dive into that fountain.

_"Come with us, and you will see. This our town of Halloween..."_

Sierra, soon, sang along with the rest of them, and found that people were trickling in to where she was waiting patiently. She, still singing along as loud as she could, made sure no one took a very strange interest in her. She breathed a deep sigh of relief, as she noted that none did. They all thought she was one of the locals.

_"Our man Jack, is King of the Pumpkin Patch. Everyone hail to the pumpkin king NOW!"_Sierra ohhed, and awed with the rest of them, as the Scarecrow was wheeled out on the horse. Sierra smiled, knowing what was going to happen. Yet, she couldn't help but scream in terror with the rest of them, as the Pumpkin King lit himself on fire. When he reached out, and looking like he was going to grab her, Sierra and Jack held their eyes together for a moment. She couldn't help but be saddened by the emptiness- loneliness- that she found haunting those dark black orbs. In a matter of seconds, Jack was back on the horse, and then dived into the fountain. Sierra couldn't find it in herself to scream and shout with everyone else. It was such a terrible thing to look deep inside of someones loneliness. Sierra sighed, and looked up- To the curious face of a rag-doll.

They, too, locked eyes, and Sierra felt how much Sally really loved the Skeleton that had faced her not moments before. Sierra found herself wishing Jack had figured out what Sally would mean to him sooner. Sierra sighed once again, and then turned to see that Jack had already arisen from his ghostly water dive.

Up-close, Sierra could see how forced Jack's smile was, and that his kindliness here was just a front. He truly felt alone, and was miserable about it. She watched as the Mayor started to announce prizes, and she turned around, scouting the area for any signs of 'Boogies Boys'.

"You're a witches fondest _dream_!" Sierra heard one of the witches cry, and she rolled her eyes. She always had thought the witches did it out a little _too _much.

"You made flesh _crawl..._" Still, laid on a little **too **much there...

Sierra's thoughts were soon abruptly broken out of, as she noticed the Terrible Trio standing a little too close to Jack. She scowled, not liking this at all, and stomped over to see them.

"Hello." She said, her voice forced to be nice and polite. The Trio jumped, and looked at her wide-eyed, before they smiled their sickly smiles.

"Hello." They answered back, before they scuttled off. _Probably to do something else horrible..._ Sierra thought, before she ran off to try and catch up to them. She stopped, and turned around, compelled by her inner voice. Sure enough, she saw Jack being completely surrounded by the fanatics. Her eyes widened, as she realized what this meant. _The most-bestest song is coming on soon! I HAVE TO HEAR IT! _Her chase for the Trio was quickly abandoned, as she smiled at Jack with wide-eyes, not that he was actually noticing her though. Out of the corner of her eye, she could just see Sally and The Doctor arguing. The Sally scuttling off, as the Doctor cursed hoarsely. Sierra looked around, and found that nobody was paying her any attention. _Good, now I can sneak into the Cemetary without being noticed._Sierra thought, as shes smiled to herself, and made the small trek to the Cemetery Gates.

"Where to hide..." Sierra mused, as she stumbled around in the cemetery, "Where to- Offph!" Sierra said, as she tripped over something, and found herself face-to... _leg?_ Sierra had fallen into someones lap!

"Ahh!" The person screamed, and Sierra jumped up, apologizing profoundly. The Rag-doll just stared at her dumbly, as Sierra kept muttering apologizes. Suddenly, steady footfalls started to clatter towards them, and Sierra paled, thinking of how awkward it would be to have them be found- then she smiled in pure delight, as she noted that her favourite song was going to be sung soon.

"Hide!" Sierra hissed to the rag-doll, who was still staring at her dumbly, as she shoved her lightly behind a tombstone. Sierra looked up, and saw that Jack was only moments from reaching the Gates, and dived behind her own tomb-stone. She sank down, sighing softly, before she keeled up and peered over the edge, watching the beloved Jack Skellington with the delight of a child in a toy-store.

"It's coming..." She whispered, but clasped her hand over her mouth, as his head swivelled to her general direction. _Don't say a word..._She warned herself, thinking of that awful give-away she had told the Terrible Trio- That they MUST have told Oogie Boogie as soon as she had fled in her shame and lack of keeping her mouth closed.

_"There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best..."_ The song started out as it was suppose to, and ending with him hugging himself to walk the woods. Sierra could hear Zero's sorrow-filled whines, as he followed his master. It sent cold shivers down her body, as she thought of how lone-some and empty Jack was feeling.

"I know how you feel, Jack." Sierra heard Sally say, and she smiled at her kindness. She got up, startling Sally once again.

"I thought you left!" Sally hissed to her, looking around the cemetery. Sally's charcoal black eyes meet her still unnaturally white ones, and they boor into hers, "Who are you?" Sally asked, her eyes narrowing slightly, "I don't remember anyone like you- And I know everyone here, they all go to my creators at least every week."

Sierra shrugged, thinking of what and how she could explain herself. She wasn't even _supposed _to be here! _Sally didn't MEET anyone in the movie!_ Sierra thought, but then reminded herself, _And, no one had told Lock, Shock and Barrel that Oogie was to be defeated... In order to make this 'movie' have the ending it has, I have to change a few scenes... Sorry, Tim Burton, but yours is now over-rated- and being re-visited to my standards._

"I'm Sierra..." Sierra started to say, but Sally eyes widened, as she saw some of her stuffing falling out of her arm.

"I have to get back, Sierra..." Sally said, as she quickly stuffed some of her stuffing in her arm. She ran past her, trying not to lose any, as she went back to that horrible master of hers.

"Ohh, dear." Sierra said, as she looked between where Jack and Sally had gone, _which one to follow? Which one to see? Gosh, couldn't this have been easy?_

Sierra heard snickering behind her, and found that Lock Shock and Barrel standing behind her, grinning evilly. Sierra glared at the lot of them, before huffing, "Don't you DARE do a thing to hurt them!" She said, as she stomped off.

More snickers were heard, and Sierra felt that gut-clenching feeling pile up in her stomach once again. _I have to see Sally. They don't know where Jack has gone... Yet. So, no need to borrow trouble. Yet, it seems like I already have..._

Sierra sat, rubbing her eyes tiredly, as she sat in front of Finkelsteins home. She could just see- as her eyes were half-closed- that the mayor was making his way over to Jack's house. She smirked a bit, knowing what was about to happen. She, would have went over, and warned him, but she really was just too tired, and, didn't want to mess up more of the movie that was around her top 3rd in Favoured Movie List. She saw him fall down the stairs, smiled tiredly, until her eyes started to close sleepily. She jumped up, and shook herself. _No! You can't fall asleep! YOU HAVE TO MAKE SURE LOCK SHOCK AND BARREL...! _Sierra started to reprieved herself, but she was just too tired. She may be "The One", but she still was just a teen. She needed sleep, and she needed it _bad._

"Maybe a few minutes..." Sierra mumbled to herself, as she found her eyes closing once more. Within moments, she was fast asleep.

She awoke, when a large door slammed into her.

"Eii-yaow!" Sierra screeched, as she jumped up, holding her arm, "That HURT!" Sierra said, as she clutched her arm, "You know I got a dragon wing sliced through that arm!" Sierra mumbled to herself, still groggy, and a bit out-of-sorts. Her head was buzzing, as the door had hit that too, and she still felt totally tired and out of place

"I'm so sorry- Hey! You're that girl!" Sierra heard the voice say, and Sierra just glared up at it- Until she realized that it was Sally. Sierra gasped, forgetting all about her shoulder as she stared up at her in wonder.

"Why are you staring at me?" Sally asked, a little nervous. Sierra recovered her wit, and shook herself, "Oh, just because..." _You're the only girl that can capture Jack's heart, and are over-all one of the greatest people-rag-doll things out there!_

"Well... Since, I hit you- Would you like to come to the Meeting with me?" Sally said, feeling a little guilty over hitting the girls poor shoulder, "And, what were you doing by the door? How do you even know I lived here?"

Sierra shrugged, closing her mouth, so she wouldn't lie right out to Sally. She shrugged once again, then said, "Becuase I felt like it." Sierra replied, as she linked arms with her, and started to drag her off, "Come on! We don't want to miss this Meeting! I just _know_ it's important!"

Sierra had already found herself a spot on the wall, right beside the Skeleton Tree- and saw Sally making her way slowly past everyone else. In her rush, Sierra had accidentally left Sally in her dust. She heard Sally's soft laughter, and knew that she was alright with what she had did. She was still a little sorry that she had done that though. Sierra saw the clown giggle and hit her, and found the right time to approach her, "Hey, I'm sorry I left back there..." Sierra apologized, rubbing her arms, and smiling softly up at Sally. Sally smiled with her, and shook her head, "That's alright." Sally replied, as she walked over to the same spot on the wall Sierra had acoupied not a moment ago, "It all happens once and a while." She said, as she climbed up on the Skeleton Tree. She patted the branch beside her, and Sierra smiled, thinking, _Well, there's really no harm in me sitting with her..._ Sierra thought, as she got up on the tree with her.

"What's your name?" Sierra asked, as her legs swung out from under her, "Can you see?" Sierra asked the tree, and it grunted in reply. Sierra thought that as a yes, and looked back up at Sally.

"My name is Sally, Sierra." Sally replied, and Sierra smiled heartily, "Nice to meet you, Sally, me dear." She smiled, as she held out her hand for Sally to shake. Sally looked at her hand for a moment, before tentatively shaking it. Sierra felt wonderment bubble up in her, as her mind reminded her where she was and _who_ she was shaking her hand with. Without a thought, Sierra told Sally, "I can tell we'll be the best of friends."

Sally smiled shyly, and turned her attention to the stage, where Jack was just getting up on. "Yeah Jack!" Sierra couldn't help but shout, which caused the whole crowd to shout their own feelings and whails of joy.

"Thanks, but, listen, please, everyone. I want to tell you about Christmastown...

_There are objects so peculiar, they were not to be believed..."_

Sierra whispered the words along, and shouted, clapped, hollered, and much more, along with everyone, as he displayed his 'scary-santa-claus' parade. She had heard Sally's intake of breath, as she stared wondrously at the glowing Christmas tree. _This is so much better, seeing it up close and personal._ Sierra thought, as she watched Jack walk off stage.

"That was wondrous!" Sierra exclaimed to Sally, as they walked, slowly, to her home, "Those pretty colours! Wonderous, show I must say. He was so, good. Graceful! He, also, put up a great front. Very realistic, I must say." Sierra nodded along with her criticism, till she realized exactly what she had said. Her face paled once more, and her eyes widened, "Err... umm, WOOT! HALLOWEEN! WEEE! SCARY! SCARY!" Sierra said, as she smiled nervously at a skeptic Sally, "Err, can you pretend you didn't hear that, right?"

Sally laughed, taking pleasure in this strange girl. She didn't seem to be like the others- So involved in Halloween, and in which Halloween was scarier... How dreadfully horrific Jack Skellington was. She seemed to be more for the lighter side, how the colours had been beautiful, how graceful Jack had moved about- But, the thing with the front confused her to no end.

"What do you mean by front?" Sally asked, as she found that they were mere steps away from the gate to her house. She stopped, not wanting to leave her new-found friend. She was different, and Sally had whole-heartily agreed with her that they would become the best of friends- Hey, no one in this town particularly KNEW who Sally Finkelstein WAS! Besides the famed 'Rag-Girl'. Otherwise, they didn't know her at all. Yet, this girl, she had tripped right over her, appeared mysteriously at her house, and walked around with such life, and happiness in her- It was all so strangely wonderful to Sally.

Sierra winced, knowing she couldn't lie to Sally- even if she COULD lie, she COULDN'T lie to Sally- If that was possible. Sierra really didn't get what she meant by that, but knew it was the truth. She just couldn't, no matter what, totally lie to Sally.

"Well, you could see how he acted. He wasn't telling them, because it was a great thing to do- For it to be 'scary' and such. He had found something to rid himself of the horrible emptiness inside of him. How I know he has horrible emptiness? Well, it's everywhere about him. The way he talked, the way he walked- Sally, I was THERE for his total emotional-break down back there. You said yourself, 'I know how you feel'. Well- well, to tell the truth, I don't know how totally emptiness... Oh, wait never mind, I do..." Sierra rubbed her arm again, smiling cheekily at Sally. Sally raised her eyebrow at Sierra, but urged her on, "This _Christmas Thing_- It's more to him, then just some _new Halloween Flick._ It's something that could possibly make him happy- If it ends up right." Sierra pursed her lips, trying to figure out what Sally's face meant. Her face looked thoughtful, as she plundered Sierra's information. Finally, she nodded at Sierra, and replied, "I believe you are right."

Sally bid Sierra a good-night, and Sierra sighed. _Two days over with- Now, just 363 to go..._Sierra sighed deeper in her throat, as she trudged off, staring at the shinning sun, "Oh, great Pumpkin in the sky- Give me strenght..." Sierra said, as she went to look from someplace to stay. She couldn't stay at Sally's as she had a horrible father and it would be all much and more for her to not pound him into the dust. Sierra sighed once again, knowing she couldn't do that, as she walked over to the witches store. Surely they had someplace for her to stay.

_**Alright! Here it is! HAHAHA! The first day- well, first TWO- days of her time in Halloween Town! Now, only 363 to go! Hahaha- Don't worry, I skip them all- mostly, and just give you a short summary of what happens... Well, it will sound less confusing and you'll get what I mean in the next chappy. But, yet, of course, Jack has to go and get those Tools from Creator there, and Sally has to jump out the window... then the song! THEN THE 362 days will have to be a collage of just reprints of what had happened! **_

_**Alright, it will be much less confusing when you read it. ^^ hehe, well, I CAN'T WAIT TO START WRITING MY NEXT CHAPPY AND PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THIS! :D It'll make me happy! :b**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	11. Christmas Is Near

_**Okay, really. Barbiegirl 22 and TheStatue's Follower YOU ARE TOTALLY AWESOME! I grant you A THOUSAND AWESOME STUFF TO REWARD YOU WITH STICKING WITH THIS FOR SO LONG- And reviewing, can't forget that, now can we? Seriously, you two are just the greatest.**_

_**Onto the chapter!**_

**Revised Version**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 11; Christmas Is Near _

Sierra was just walking around town merrily, when she happened to stumble upon Jack. Well, she wasn't actually walking around merrily- she had been in incognito, snooping around for Lock Shock and Barrel, seeing as Sierra had lost track of where they went, and what they were doing.

"Why, hello Jack!" Sierra said happily, as she looked up at him. She had stumbled upon him, between the fountain and Sally's house. She knew with certainty where and what he was doing, and looked up at him. She had to crane her neck to even see his face, as well as step back a bit, "Man, are you ever tall!" Sierra couldn't help but blurt out, but then started to laugh at the expression on his face, "What, haven't you ever had a conversation with someone before?" She asked, and for a moment, the Pumpkin King looked utterly confused.

"Conversation?" He asked, and Sierra couldn't help but laugh at his utterly confused face.

"Oh, that's just precious..." Sierra said, as she doubled over laughing, "The... The- The _look_on YOUR FACE!" Sierra burst into more laughter, and soon tears were streaming down her face. She wiped them away furiously, before she gave a crooked grin to Jack. His face held impatienence, yet he was too kind to leave her, while they still hadn't parted. Jack Skellington was a gentleman after all.

"I am supposin' you want to be off somewhere?" Sierra questioned, and Jack nodded. He really didn't know what to make of this child. She was so completely different from any of the other children. She seemed more... well, she seemed more like Christmas Town Folk, then she did Halloween Folk. He narrowed his eyes at her, but she just smiled back at him.

"Are you going to stand there, all day, staring at me?" She asked coyly, and Jack blinked- making her go into hysterics again, "My lord, Jack, you are too funny." She exclaimed, as she started to walk away, holding her sides, shaking with her uncontrollable laughter. _Or I am in need of a desperate laugh?_

Jack looked back at her, confusing plain on his face. He shook himself, muttered a bit, before he walked over to Dr. Finkelstiens house.

Sierra had watched that all, hiding behind a lampost. She smiled in delight, thinking of how much closer she was to the _wondrous_ ending that, ended this movie. She sighed, just thinking about it.

"Thank you Doctor!" Sierra heard Jack exclaim, as he walked out of the house, a few minutes later. Sierra, seeking an opportunity, jumped out of her hiding spot, to 'accidentally' collide with Jack... again.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Sierra apologized, as she picked herself up off the floor, and smiled at Jack. Her eyes went instantly to the bag, and she pointed at it, "What cha' got in there?" Sierra asked, as she saw Jack trying to inch his way around her.

"Important devices to use for my experiments." Jack stated calmly, and Sierra gasped, "Ohh! Experiments- For what?"

Jack stopped inching away, and looked at her with interest, "Experiments to figure out the meaning of Christmas."

Sierra nodded her head, trying to look interested, even though she knew exactly what was going to come of this, "Righty-o Jack, but why do you want to find the meaning of Christmas?"

Jack looked stunned, until it turned into a more of a stunned-surprise, "Why? Well, it's just been confusing me- And bugging me. It won't let me be, and I want to find more about it."

"More about Christmas, Jack?" Sierra asked, trying to play innocent, but the smile that curved her features gave her away. Jack narrowed his eyes, suspicion creeping up over the look she had tried to pass on.

"Who _are_you?" Jack asked, as it came to his mind, that previous to this, he had never really seen her around. Sierra's face went a pale, and she tried to stutter out explanations, "Just new here... sort of." Sierra sighed nervously, as she tried to inch away from his criticizing gaze, "Sorry, Jack, I gotta run. I hope you find you're happiness!" Sierra ran off, and winced at the words she had used. _Ya, nice way to state that you don't know anything... Sierra, you REALLY have to learn to keep your mouth shut- it's not doing any good being open all the time._

It was nighttime, later in that day, and Sierra was waiting patiently outside of Sally's home. During the day, Sierra had snuck into her house, to talk to Sally about things- through the door of course, since it was 'locked'. Though, Sierra was certain she could have just commanded it to open, and it would have opened for her. Sierra suddenly gasped, a worry rising in the pit of her stomach. Everytime she had watched the movie, did that ONE particular spot did she fail to find a reason for- How DID that Key get into Sally's window?

Sierra closed her eyes, thinking hard. She was thinking of using a power, she had always known about- but she had never seen to find out if she had it or not. She was going to figure out, if she could 'see' things with her mind. _Sort of like, scrying..._ Sierra thought absently, as she tried to concentrate on the new power ahead of her, _I want to see Sally's room._She commanded inside of her head, and instantly a picture was shown behind her closed eye-lids. She saw Sally, patiently making her little bottle that she would present to Jack- the ingredients, courtesy of Sierra slipping them underneath the door. She looked at the window, and gasped as she noticed that the key was NOT in the lock. _Put the key in the lock! Now! Sally is almost ready!_ Sierra thought, as she saw Sally lining up her thread to put into the basket.

Sierra opened her eyes, and to her horror, found that Lock Shock and Barrel were standing right there, staring at her. Sierra wondered if, possibly, scrying places made all of her other senses fail to work. Immediately after that thought, Sierra saw, something gleaming silver behind them. Sierra stood up, trying to get a better look, but was shoved roughly down by the Three Troublemakers.

"What do you have there?" Sierra demanded, her ears hearing the soft click of the window opening.

"Nothing..." They replied, as they looked at her and smiled wickedly. Sierra could feel, and taste Sally's fear and the Trio's bitter lies. Sierra heard the soft intake of breath, and she knew Sally was about to jump. Sierra hoped that Sally could see what the Trio had behind their backs, but she really doubted it. _It's most-likely too high up for her to see it, oh, Dysnee help me now._

"I bet it's nothing!" Sierra proclaimed, as she got up, and roughly shoved them aside. She heard the whistle of Sally's body starting to fall through the air. Sierra gasped at what the Trio had hidden behind their backs. In front of her lay, large spikes, up to Sierra's knee- Which, by other peoples account would not be very tall- maybe about half-way to their knee.

"You... You!" Sierra exclaimed in anger, as she turned to glare at the three- but to find that they weren't there anymore. She could still hear Sally falling down- yet, she knew that she had closed her eyes, as she did in the movie. Sierra had to think fast- like, _right now_.

Sierra jumped on top of the spikes, intending to take the blow to herself, then for Sally. Sally's body hit her roughly, and she was jammed deeper into the spikes. She let out a hard growl of pain, as they dug into her body, but was glad Sally was safe.

"Sierra?" She heard Sally's bewildered voice, and she smiled grimly, "Get off... please?" Sierra whispered, and she heard Sally's intake of breath.

"Sierra!" She exclaimed, as she rolled off of her, and tried to reassemble her arms and legs as quick as she could, "You save my life!" She exclaimed, as she tried to gently heave Sierra off of the killer spikes.

"Yeah, no kiddin'" Sierra huffed, as she was flung to the ground, Sally's laboured breaths the only sound in the dark silent night. She tilted her head back, and could just make out the terrified and horrified faces off the band that was situated beside Sally's house.

"Hey, why'd ya stop the music?" Sierra breathed deeply, and the others smiled kindly at her, before they kicked back up the music. Sally's hands were pushing against her, feeling if she had 'broken' any bones, or other parts that were vitally important.

"Nothing seems to be missing, but you have deep wells in many parts of your body." Sally proclaimed nervously, as she tried to sew up the cuts on Sierra's body. Sierra chuckled lightly, and just smiled at Sally, "You are really good at using a needle."

Sally shrugged, her cheeks reddening a bit, "I've had lots of practice."

"I'll bet." Sierra stated, as she tried to get up, but failing as Sally pushed her back down, "Now, come on Sally- You gotta see Jack, and I'm not going to stop you. Hurry, he may be going to bed soon." Sally sighed, and stopped pressing Sierra to lie down again, and put her needle and thread away.

"You know, how great of a friend you are, Sierra?" Sally asked, yet stated at the same time.

"No," Sierra replied, grinning impishly at Sally, "How great?"

Sally smiled back at her, before laughing softly, "Very, very great."

Sierra laughed along with her, the happy buzz of the music following them, as they made their way over to Jack's house.

"Oh, Sierra, how am I going to get this up there?" Sally proclaimed, as they both stared up at the luminous sight of Jack's house. At the very top tower, was there still a light on, signalling that Jack was still awake, "Dude, he must have, like, stayed up all night! It's almost dawn!" Sierra said, not noticing that Sally had asked her a question.

"Sierra." Sally said, in a monotonous voice, which caused Sierra to look at her questionably, "Yeah?"

"How do _I_," Sally stated irritably, "Get _this_," Sally swung the arm that held her basket of goodies for Jack, "Up _there?_" Sally's other hand pointed up, to where Jack was currently muddling over his Christmas time dilemma.

"Beats me." Sierra shrugged, which made Sally sigh, as irritably as her voice had sounded.

"Sierra, you said you would help along with this!" Sally exclaimed, talking about the talk they had had while Sierra had been sneaking behind the Doctors back, in his own house, to talk to Sally.

"Yeah..." Sierra sighed, as she reached into Sally's basket and produced the thread she had carried along with her, "Hold on a moment." Sierra said, as she silently wished she could climb walls like a spider. _I shouldn't say, I want powers like spider man, because Dysnee- or DISNEY- didn't make Spider Man, so it's dubious that they would know what I am talking about. _

"What are you doing?" Sally asked, as she saw Sierra start to scale the tower.

"Getting this rope up over that gargoyle over Jack's window. Then I'll bring it down, and tie it to the basket, for you to pull up. It would be quite weird, if I just TAKE the basket to him- he's your crush, not mine." Sierra stated, as she climbed up the wall.

"Okay... Just be careful." Sally warned, as she looked up at her worriedly.

"I'll be fine!" Sierra reassured, as she waved her hand in the air, "Don't worry about it." She said, as she got closer and closer to the window in which Jack was still working on his 'experiments'. Sierra sighed, shook her head over his actions, before looping the thread around Jack's gargoyle. Sierra climbed down swiftly, holding the other end of the thread in her hands, and tied it tightly around the basket, "All set, your grace." Sierra said, as she bowed at Sally, causing her to laugh slightly.

"That's all good- But, what if he doesn't like it?" Sally asked, worried. Sierra smiled at her, and waved her hand again, "Of COURSE he'll like it! It was made by _you_ wasn't it? It'll be fine, don't worry."

Sally's shoulder sank a little bit, as she smiled happily at Sierra, "Thanks." Sally said, and Sierra turned to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Nowhere! Just around this gate, I wouldn't want to ruin it, if I was there, and he happened to look down. This is your moment, not mine."

"Oh, alright... then." Sally's unsure voice called out, from behind the gate, as Sierra turned to hide behind it. She sighed with relief, knowing that she wasn't messing up a very important part in the movie. She heard Sally's rushed footsteps, and looked up to see Jack opening the bottle with enthusiasm, to watch a butterfly pop out. Sally was sitting beside her, panting quietly over her rush to get here from there. Sierra watched his puzzled expression, as he noted with disappointment that Sally was not down there anymore. He closed the shutters with a bang, and soon Sierra waited for Sally to pick up her flower.

Sally did, as she smiled at it in glee. Then, moments after, she gasped, and started to frown at it. Sierra knew that it was only more minutes of peace until the singing started up again.

"What did you see?" Sierra asked, as she saw Sally throw away the flower in disgust, "Smoke, and fire! It seems that whatever Jack has planned- if he plans something, will burn down in flames..." Sally quietly sobbed, and Sierra patted her back reassuringly.

_"Somethings wrong with Jack, somethings wrong with Jack..."_ Sierra absently heard the song starting, but was too busy trying to comfort Sally. Sierra stared up at Jack's window, already dreading the words she knew she would hear.

Sally suddenly got up, and walked over to the gate that lead to Jack's house. Sierra followed her, looking up at the tower with a mixture of excitement, and horror.

"This time!" Jack's voice filtered out, as he opened the shutters once again, to acknowledge all of his peers, "Christmas will be OURS!"

Hoots. hollers and screams of joy sounded around them, but Sierra could still hear Sally's petrified gasp. Sierra patted Sally on the back once more, as she looked up at Jack. Meeting his gaze, she smiled sadly.

Everyone was bustling around the line, waiting impatiently for their turn to get assigned a job. Sally had hidden behind the fountain, as Sierra watched her creator wheel by them. She gave him a small smile, which he returned a full out glare. She stuck out her tongue behind his back, and motioned Sally that all was safe.

Sierra watched the line get shorter, until finally Sally and her were called up onto the stage. She glared at Lock Shock and Barrel, as they smiled evilly at her. She stuck her tongue out at them, which they just snickered at.

"Fantastic! Now why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape. Sally, I need your help more than anyone's." Jack.

"You certainly do, Jack. I had the most terrible vision." Sally replied

"That's splendid!" Jack

"No, it was about your Xmas. There was smoke and fire..." Sally tried to say, but was cut off by Jack

"That not my Xmas! My Xmas is filled with laughter and joy and this-my Sandy Claws outfit. I want you to make it." Jack commanded, as he smiled at the two of them. Sierra waved to Jack, and he nodded in her direction.

"Jack, please, listen to me-it's going to be a disaster!" Sally warned, again, as she stepped closer, her hands reaching out to him.

"How could it be-just follow the pattern. This part is red, the trim is white" Jack instructed, as he held up a picture for him to demonstrate on. Jack smiled warmly at her, and Sierra could feel his giddiness.

"It's a mistake, Jack." Sally desperately warned, but Sierra knew there was no hope. She placed a hand on Sally's arm, signalling for them to leave.

"Now don't be modest, who else is clever enough to make my Sandy claws outfit?" Jack asked.

"Next!" The mayor called loudly, making Sierra glare up at him. He frowned down at her, and she scowled once more, before turning to look at Sally and Jack.

"I have every confidence in you." Jack assured her absently

"But it seems wrong to me, very wrong." Sally whispered, as they both walked off. Sierra followed her, looking back to see Jack talking to the Troublesome Trio. She scowled at them, before turning around once again.

"Don't worry, Sally." Sierra exclaimed confidently, "I believe everything will turn up roses at the end."

Days past, as Sierra and Sally worked hard on the outfit for Jack. Sally was mostly doing all of the work, but Sierra would be bustling around, getting everything Sally needed for her job. Frequently, she would have to go to Dr. F's lab, in order to find out what he was doing. Sierra was constantly scuttling, around, as Sally didn't need her all the time. She would act, when she wasn't with Sally, as the messenger, or 'getter of things'. Getting the things others needed, when they needed it. She became great friends with every- despite how weird she really acted around them. She loved constantly visited Jack, sending messages to and from other people- getting to know him as well as she knew Sally.

When she had moments to spare, she would be either around Sally or Jack, just talking to them- and listening to their idea's, or in Sally's case, problems.

Jack would talk to her, about the feelings he had while he was in Christmas Town- For, to him, as of now, she was the only one that truly understood what it felt like to be there. She shared with him, her own make-up versions of places she had been to, and how happy it was she had found a place to stay. He shared with her, his dreams of how possibly great his Christmas would be.

With Sally, she would be comforting her, telling her that everything was going to be fine. She knew, that whatever happened to Jack, "That YOU" Sierra exclaimed to her one day, "Will be there, to pick up his pieces, and try and fix this mess." Sally had to smile at her logic, and thank her for her kindness. Sierra brushed it all of, saying "All in a days work, for me!" Then laugh, and jaunt around with her.

The more Sierra thought about it, the less she seemed to worry. Everything was going according to the movie- besides the small parts she played in, and certainly it would end up like in the movie. Nothing was out of the ordinary, especially since the Trio had left to go find 'Sandy Claws'. Already had they brought the Easter Bunny, which caused Jack to rant about it to her for at least a good 10 minutes, before she finally got to calm him down.

"They'll bring the real one, Jack." Sierra had said over and over again, until finally he had nodded and left to go do his job of supervising. Sierra sadly shook her head over his actions, _Jack, if only you knew what lies ahead of you. Yet, of course, I can't tell you._ Then Sierra smiled, thinking once again of the happy ending, _Well at least something good comes out of this._

_**Well! There you have it! I have been working non-stop for at least a couple of hours to get it up on this day... I didn't have any time during most of the course of the day, seeing as I had to baby-sit my sister. D: Sorry, but family comes first after all. I really hope you enjoyed this! Oh, and Barbiegirl? Have fun on your trip! :D**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	12. Christmas End

_**Well, here we go! The Last Episode Of Halloween Town (I believe) Now, which world shall we do after this one? Any ideas anyone? Suggestions? Well, please tell me!**_

**Revised Version**

**Falling Down To Disney**

_Chapter 12; Christmas End._

_"This time, this time..."_ Sierra heard the start of the song, but was too preocupied with comforting Jack and Sally- around the same time.

"Don't worry, Sally." Sierra had comforted her, as she helped her along with Jack's suit, "Everything will turn out just fine." But, even her own voice didn't hold up much confidence, _With Lock Shock and Barrel on the loose, who knows if anything would turn out right?_ As, Sierra knew, within moments, Lock Shock and Barrel themselves would be showing up, having the 'Golly Old Fat Man' with them, and due to her mistake- Drag him even more forcfully to Oogie Boogie, where- Even, Oogie Boogie might do something drastic, to make Jack loose. _No, don't think down that path._ Sierra sternly reprimed herself, _Everything will go according to the Movie! It HAS TO!_

"I hope so, Sierra." Sally answered worriedly, as she busied herself with making Jack's Santa Suit. Sierra left her to her worries, now seeing if she could settle Jacks.

Quietly, so as to not disturb Jack, Sierra slipped by his door, hoping the door wouldn't squeak in protest. Fortunately, it did not, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Yet, to her utter amusement, Sierra was greeted with the sight of Jack Skellington pacing the floor nervously, trying- but not succeeding to look out his poorly made windows."Where are they?" Jack exclaimed worriedly, as he paced more. _If he had nails,_ Sierra thought wirly, _he would be biting them off right now._

"Hey, Jack-o-Lantern." Sierra greeted him with a smile, and Jack jumped up. Although he smiled loftly, once he notice who had greeted him. He raised a hand in greeting, yet still didn't stop his pacing. Sierra arched her eyebrows comically, before giggling slightly at the obserdness of it all.

_"Making Christmas, making Christmas..."_ Sierra jumped at the sound filtering in through her ears. She looked up at Jack, and saw that his expression hadn't changed. It was her 'One-ness' working to her advantage once more. Sierra sighed, knowing that Jacks que was coming up- But, also knowing that he wouldn't go out there without some reassurance of 'Sandy Claws' coming and making his take-over of Christmas complete.

"Hey, Jack-o." Sierra replied, unsure of how she would aproach him on this. She took a stepped forward, then motioning her hands toward the doorway, "They'll bring Santa- Ermmm, Sandy. Don't fret. They wouldn't mess about with the Pumpkin King!" She exclaimed sternly, putting on a good determined look for good measure.

Jack sighed and nodded, his shoulders coming down, as his agitation lowered, "You're right, Sierra." He reliquished, stepping towards the door, his hand clapsing over the spider-like handle "I believe I will go out there, and check on things." Sierra saw the blantally obvious look of how excited, and happy this Christmas Idea was giving him. She shoved him sisterly- yet, roughly- out the door, smiling and chuckling all the while. Jack glided swiftly down the stairs, and out the gate, a smile of pure wonderment on his face.

_"I don't believe what's happening to me! My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies..."_ Sierra noted with glee, that the song had carried on perfectly, no flaw what-so-ever to contradict it. _Very very perfect._ Sierra thought smugly, as she ran down to the fountain, to help Sally once more with the preperation of the Suit. Soon afterward, Jack barrelled towards, inquiring about his suit, and asking to put it on- As Sally had said it practically finished.

_Today was the day._

It struck Sierra, at how fast this month of preperation for the Halloween Themed Christmas had gone. _It was almost like no time at all!_ Sierra thought dumly, as she bustled around Jack, who was eager to get the suit on. Carefully, she pinned the suit together, while slightly using her magic 'one' powers to make doubly sure that Jack wouldn't get seared out of his bones, when the misile hits him. Making sure she didn't pin him by accident- For that was Absent-minded Sally's job as a flirtatious move, they even _talked _about if Sally should really _'accidentally'_ do it or not. Sierra had voted for the 'Do It' one, for she loved the devious flirtatious side of Sally. It was deffiantly amusing, to say the least.

_"_You don't look like yourself Jack, not at all." Sally's preturbed voice broke into Sierra's reverie, and she looked up from her crouched position, to see Sally readying herself to 'pin' Jack on his finger. Yet, Sierra knew as well, that what she had said, was more then what it seemed. Her vision was bothering her dearly, and she was torn between giving Jack his obvious happiness, to making sure he stayed alive. Regretfully, Sally told Sierra, she decided to give him happiness- Yet, not without some stern warnings of danger.

"Isn't that wonderful. It couldn't be more wonderful!" Jack said, ignoring Sally's warning, and admiring himself in the make-shift mirror Sierra had made not only a few hours ago.

"But you're the Pumpkin King!" Sally retorts, her voice rising in her concern. She brings the picture of Jack in his halloween suit, and almost shoves it in his face. Her brows crinkle together, in her obvious agitation- Yet, Jack doesn't even notice, and even if he did, he was probably ignoring it. He didn't want anything ruining what he called his perfect Christmas. Sierra only had to shake her head over his obsessive nature, _really! People shouldn't be so obsessive of things!_ Suddenly, Sierra saw the irony of this statement, and tried not the laugh.

"Not anymore!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing the photo, and cracking over his knee, before tossing it carelessly over his shoulder, "And I feel so much better now!"

"Jack, I know you think something's missing. But -" Sally replies sympathically, and Sierra knew she was going in for the kill. Sure enough, Jack's gasp of "Ow!" And Sally's not-so-heartfelt-sorry was uttered, Sierra felt a million times better. _Even the most smallest, and maybe insignifacent parts still have shown up in the movie. I am positive that it will go as smoothly as before._

"You're right!" Jack exclaimes, as he gazing deeply into the mirrior image of himself, "Something is missing but what? I've got the beard, the coat, the boots" Jack lists off what he was wearing, before he was rudely interupted by Lock, Shock and Barrels excited shout of, "Jack! Jack! This time we bagged him!" The Three said, as they ran into the courtyard of Halloween Town. Behind them, lumbered the moving Tub- That Sierra was sure had a mind of it's own. "This time we really did!" Lock exclaimes, as he holds the rope in his hands, staring up at Jack with an amused look

"He sure is big Jack!" Barrel anounces, sitting a-top the large bag that contained Santa Claus. "And heavy!" Shock chimes in, as she pulls her end of the rope taunt. Sierra thinks of how rough the ride Santa Claus must have gone through, and shakes her head sadly. _Really, couldn't they had been at LEAST a LITTLE nicer to him?_ But Sierra knew it would have been even futile to _ask_ them to do that. Lock Shock and Barrel operated on thier own terms, even if that included torture- _Especially_ if it included torture. "Let me out!" Sandy's muffled voice calls, and then, with a great heave, Sandy's head appears out of the bag, with some smally candy stuck to his beard.

"Sandy Claws in person." Jack whispers, completely awed, "What a pleasure to meet you. Why you have hands! You don't have claws at all." Jack announces, and a small hush revibes the group. Sierra can almost _feel_ the worry pouring off of Sally, and the utter confusion of Santa Claus,

"Where am I?" Santa Claus demands, and within in moments of his frantic crowd-scanning, his eyes lock onto Sierra's. Something knowing in those gaze, makes Sierra turn her eyes away. _It wouldn't be good if Sandy Claws here, is possibly the Santa Claus up in my world..._ Sierra thought, as she turned back around to see the rest of the scene play out.

"Surprised aren't you? I knew you would be. You don't need to have another worry about Xmas this year." Jack says, confusing Sandy's confusion for another sort of emotion that Sierra couldn't even place. "What!" Sandy retorts hotly, and opens his mouth to retort once more, but Jack cuts him off, "Consider this a vacation Sandy" Jack explans, not even noticing the angered expression on Sandy;s face, "A reward! It's your turn to take it easy."

"But there must be some mistake!" Sandy calls out desperately, but Sierra could tell that Sandy knew it was hopeless. The assured look in Jacks eyes... well, eye-sockets- And the confident tone in Jack's voice. It all leads to the fact, that Sandy will have his Christmas taken over- Whether he wishes to or not. "See that he's comfortable." Jack says, pointedly ignoring Sandy's last comment. Suddenly, his eyes spot the large red hat on Sandy's head, and he pauses, "Just a second fellows. Of course, that's what I'm missing." Jack exclaimes proudly, as he swiftly takes Sandy's hat off his head, and places it on his own. "But!" Sandy Claws calls out angerly. "Thanks!" Jack says, patting the top of his head proudly.

"You just can't..." Sandy says desperately, as Sierra watches, helplessly, as he gets dragged away by the grinning and giggling Trio. "Hold on where are we going now?" Sierra could hear Sandy Claws exclaim bitterly, as she watches Jack clutch his stomach, and try to chuckly like Sandy Claws, "Ho ho ho! Oh no, that's not it... Ho ho ho!"

"This is worse than I thought, much worse. I know..." Sally says dejectedly, and Sierra is torn between making sure that Sandy gets placed in Oogies Lair properly- Or making sure Sally is alright. Sierra bites her lip, then loaps after Sally.

Sierra watches Sally run into her house, and Sierra is quick as a whip after her. Sierra follows Sally quietly up the stairs, where she runs into her room- After looking in on Doctor Finkelstein. Sierra laughs quietly, as she sees him working on a new replacement for Sally. She shakes her head, knowing how this will end. _Silly silly. _Sierra thinks to herself, before noticing Sally's bedroom door is wide open.

"What are you doing?" Sierra questions Sally softly, as she sees her opening a small trapdoor in the floor of her room. Sierra skims her eyes over the small metal bed in the corner, with a thin sheet of blanket on it. The other side of the bed had a small table, with a needle-device on top of it. On the wall to the oposite of her bed, is a cabinet. Sierra shakes her head over how horrible Doctor Finkelstein is as a father.

Sally gasps, and jumps around, a pink bottle with small red strips at the top in her hand. She sighs in relief, as her eyes rest upon Sierra standing there, looking at her curiously, "This'll stop Jack." She answers, as if it would explain everything.

"Ahh." Sierra replies, "Frog's Breath.. Yeap, totally..." Then, Sierra, unbeknowst to anyone, including herself, starts laughing, "Sierra, why are you laughing?" Sally asks, as she starts to walk out the door, her plan formulating in her head.

"Sally... I have no idea why." Sierra replies honestly, as she walks out her door behind her. She turns back, closes the door softly, before turning around and following Sally out the door. Yet, Sierra once again stops by Doctor Finkelsteins wide-open door. Sally stops at the edge of the stairwell, turning to see Sierra staring at her creator.

"Sierra?" Sally whispers hoarsely, and Sierra turns to look at her. "_Go ahead._" Sierra mouths, as she motions with her hand. Sally nods, before taking off down the stairs.

"What a joy to think of all we'll have in common!" Sierra hears Doctor Finkelstein exclaim, holding the skull that looked like his in his hand. "We'll have conversations worth having!" He kisses the part of his brain, which he had just placed inside the opened skull. Within seconds of doing so, the skull top closes tightly over his lips. Sierra rolls her eyes at his implied barb, and desperately trying not to laugh at what had happened to him. _What a wussy._ She thought to herself, when she heard his muffled gasp of pain. She rolls her eyes once more, before scoping the room, before she wanted to step out of this depressing house, and going about to see Jack take-off.

In the middle, was a large metallic plateform, with a weird-looking ray on the top of it. On the one side, where Doctor Finkelstein himself was occupying, was another metalic platform, only it was boosted up with some pipes sticking out of it, to make it slope downward. Her eyes travelled on the Rag-Doll body, with different skulls attatched to a machine that rotated. She noted with amusement that each skull was particularly ugly in one way or another. After that, her eyes travelled to the opposite side, where a small desk was perched. On the desk, seemed to be dozens upon dozen of blue and white-marked paper, which Sierra believed where his plans for everything. In a small opened cabinet above it, was a bunch of little devices, that Sierra guessed were what put the scratchy drawings on the blue paper. She saw Igor, Doctor Finkelsteins helpful assistance- A hunched over, dark-haired being that wobbled around while he stepped, sitting by himself in the back, staring out the windows, obviously watching all the excitment.

Sierra cautiously walked in, not wanting to disturb anything. She knew that she still didn't really have Doc's full trust yet- Something Sierra was working slowly at, since he was a crusty old man. She stared at the Doctor, as he fumbled around putting the skull atop of the Rag-Doll body.

"Need help?" Sierra asks, causing Doctor Finkelstein to jump, and start to fumbled the skull head. Soon, his fumbling hands couldn't get to the skull in time, and it starts to fall.

"Get it!" He screams, and Sierra pounces at the skull, snatching it out of her hand, and craddling it beside her stomach. She smiles politely at the Doctor, before moving beside him. He makes to grab the skull out of her hands, but Sierra shakes her head, and moves her hands away, reaching out to the Rag-Doll and placing it gently where her head should be.

"Have fun." Sierra retorts unemotionally, before sauntering out of the room, disgusted with the Doctor for how easily he had made another doll to replace Sally. _Really, you'd think he'd have more gall then that- Replacing Sally! The NERVE! _Sierra huffs at Doctor's Finkelsteins house, as she had already walked out the steel, deathly silent doors. She crosses her arms tersely, before stomping down the path. Sierra soon relaxs, as she walks out of the Doctor's gates, and smiles at all the people bustling around to find a perfect spot to watch Jack rise from his coffin. In the midst of this crowd, Sierra sees the Mayor standing atop a large platform, for which, indeed was the stark-black coffin with red trimming. Beside it, was his coffin-like sleigh, for which Doctor Finkelsteins bone-reindeer would be tied up to. The coffin itself was a light gray mixed with black. Lacy cob-webs surrounded the whole thing, giving it that 'Halloween Feel'. Sierra's lips curved up in a smile, as the Mayor ajusted himself and placed the large scroll infront of him. In mere moments, Sierra knew, he would start reading- Yet, would stop not even half-way through due to Sally's devious plan.

_Speaking of Sally..._ Sierra thought absently to herself, as she scans the back of the crowd. Yet, she couldn't see her, so Sierra starts walking more into the crowd, wondering where exactly Sally was.

"Ahh! There you are!" Sierra proclaims, as she spots Sally dumping the entire jug of Frogs Breath into the large fountain. Sally jumps guiltily, but smiles in relief when she sees Sierra.

"I did it!" Sally exclaims excitedly, as Sierra's ears hear the Jack's _whoosh_ as he appears out of the coffin, and the crowds murmered gasps.

"That's great, Sally." Sierra replies absently, as she tries to tone her ears to hear the rest of what the was happening, farther in front of her.

"I believe it's starting." Sierra states to Sally, as she turns slightly to see, in fact, the Mayor reading from the large golden paper, "Hey!" Sierra exclaims, as her vision was soon cut off, by the large amounts of smoke pouring out of the fountain.

"Wow." Sierra says, as she sticks her hand in front of her face, and waves it. _If I squint my eyes more... I can JUST see movement in this fog..._ Sierra thought, as she waved her hand more frantically.

"That's alot, there Sally!" Sierra says, trying desperately to see her hand, "I can't even see my hand in front of my face!" Right as Sierra was saying that, Jack had stated dejectedly., "Oh no! We can't take off in this! The reindeer can't see an inch in front of their noses!"

"Whew..." Sally's sigh of pure relieve, guides Sierra to Sally's side, and she puts a hand on her shoulder to steady herself.

"I feel dizzy- What is with this stuff, anywho?" Sierra asks. Out of the corner of her eye, Sierra could see the Trio sneaking up to Jack. They tap politely on his back, and Sierra narrows her eyes at the scene, _What are they doing!_ She questions herself, as they whisper something in his ear, that makes him frown more- almost looking a bit heart-broken. She narrows her eyes more at the three, as they giggle outragiously and run off- Just in time for Zero's nose to show it's surprising feature. _What did they say!_

"Oh, it's nothing, really, Sierra. Just, if it comes in contact with water-" Sally starts to explain, but is cut off by Jack's enthusiastic shout, "My! What a brilliant nose you have!" Soon, Zero was strapped safely at the top of Jack's fleet of bone-reindeer. Zero barked nervously, yet no one but Sierra could really hear him.

"Poor guy..." Sierra stated sadly, thinking of how terrified Zero must be, "He probably doesn't even know what is going on right now!"

"Wait! No, _Jack!_" Sally screams beside Sierra, her arm outstretched to Jack- Yet, it was too late. Jack had already taken off, his cackling the only thing heard in the crisp night sky, that was mysteriously clear of all that previous fog. _How weird.._. Sierra mused, as she turned to Sally's dejected figure.

"Good bye Jack, my dearest Jack. Oh how I hope my premonition is wrong." Sally admonishs, as she hugs herself, before setting of- in the direction of where her song would be played. Sierra follows a few leagues behind, not wanting to disrupt her life-changing song... Or, whatever it would be. It was important part, and it shouldn't be wasted.

"_I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him can't shake this feeling that I have The worst is just around the bend..." _

Sierra hears Sally's sad, sad song, before turning around, not wanting to intrud on her only time to contemplate things. She swiftly turns around, and heads toward the collduron, that was placed near the middle of the town, only a few ways away from the fountain, that _was_ in the middle of the town. Sierra sees that almost every person in town was crowded around that colderon, watching with muted interest in Jack's exploit up-above. Sierra tries to peer over everyone, but like every other time in her life, she was too short to see over everyone's heads.

"Here, miss, let me help." Sierra hears a deep rumble, and turns to stare at the Hanging Tree. The tree with seven skeleton hanging off of him, "Oh, well, thanks!" Sierra smiles, as she takes his extended hand to help her climb up ontop of him, to see the Colderon in a different veiw.

"Thanks alot!" Sierra gasps, as she could see the Colderon with perfect clearity.

"No problem." The Hanging Tree replies, and laspe into silence, content to watch the former Pumpkin King go about making Christmas in his own twisted way.

"Reports are pouring in from all over the globe that an impostor is shamelessly impersonating Santa Claus, mocking and mangling this joyous holiday." The News Reports cold, calculated voice filters in through the Coldron, sending all the residents into victorious cheers. Sierra looks down, noticing that Sally had just joined the fray.

"Jack, someone has to help Jack." Sierra could hear her mumbled, as she glares at everyone there "Where'd they take that Sandy Claws?" Sally asks out loud, looking out at everyone, but they were all to busy cheering for Jack. Sierra slides down the Hanging Tree, meeting Sally as she starts to walk out, "I believe that they took him to Oogie Boogie." Sierra tells her, as she starts off for the large cementary. _Whatever those pests said to Jack- I don't think it was good. I should probably see what will go down with Jack- Cuz, if I don't then no one can save Sally- Well, I would of course... But would I be able to? Would I risk re-writing an important event for a person's saftey- One of my friends saftey?_ Sierra scowls at herself, shaking her head, _Really, did I just ASK myself that? OF COURSE I WOULD!_ Sierra smiles pitfully, trying to direct it to herself, but failing miserably.

_Well, lets just hope that it doesn't come to that... If Jack didn't save her, then he wouldn't have that whole "Durh" moment with Sally, figuring out that it was her he needed all along... So, yeah, I should make sure that Jack gets that memo._

Sierra looks around the large Cemetary, seeing all the creepy Tombstones, with some gargolys on top of them. "There!" Sierra exclaims, as she spots that rather large Tombstone, with a large cut in the middle, making the two slabs look like rock-doors, "This must be the one to that Cemetary Up Above!" Sierra exclaims, as she tries to toss the doors open, "Grrrr!" Sierra growls, as the doors won't budge, "Come on! The ONE thing I don't get, is the ONE I needed the most!" Sierra cries out, as she hits the rock in agitation, creating a great _crack_, "OWW! WHY DID I DO THAT?" Sierra sobs, as she clutchs her hand, rocking back in forth, gritting her teeth, "I have to control myself more." She hisses, pain lancing her words, "Or else I may break more then my hand." Suddenly, the doors swing open, and Sierra jumps back, waiting for Jack to come stepping out- Yet he doesn't, "That's odd." Sierra whispers, as she was too numb to voice anything louder. Carefully, clutching her broken hand, for surely anything slammed against rock would be broken, or even shattered, Sierra descends down the black-as-pitch Tombstone. Soft swirling lights fill her eyes, and soon Sierra is tossed out into cold snow.

"Oww ha hoooowwwww." Sierra winces, as she realizes that she had landed on her broken hand, "Oh, I shouldn't have done that.." Sierra moans, as she uses her other hand to prop herself up, "Dumb, stupid, idoitic." Sierra mumbles to herself, as she sways up to her feet, clutching her hand once again. Sierra searches the Cemetary, that she had been carelessly thrown into, and notes with surprise that Jack hadn't fallen down into it yet, "Whoa. Weird." Sierra mumbles to herself, as she goes to a secluded part of the cemetary, and sits down on the flat surface of a bench.

"This cemetary is pretty spiffy looking though." Sierra notes with apreaciation, as the tombstones were all neatly aligned, and traced with shinning material. The fences were reneforced with a hard type of wood, as well as some sort of green plastic, "They really don't want anyone breaking that angel statue." Sierra comments to herself, as she stares up at the large angel-like statue, holding a book open in her hands, "Well, it's too bad Jack falls on it," Sierra murmers to herself. Suddenly, with great clarity, Sierra hears a tremedous _bang_ and she looks up, her eyes widening, as she sees Jack falling down from the sky.

"Jack!" Sierra exclaimes, and as she watches him fall, and down to the Angel at hand, she knows if he lands on it, he'd be smashed to pieces. Sierra sits back down, and closes her eyes. _I want Jack to float slowly to the Angel._ As if on que, Jack's descent onto the hard, stone Angel slows down tremundously, and Sierra smiles to herself, _Wow, this whole One thing, is really the best! I know I've been saying this a lot, but really! Being able to just wish for stuff is awesome!_ Sierra smiles languidly, as she watches Jack slowly descend onto the cold Angel. Rougly, Sierra sees Jack getting- as if _tossed_- onto the Angels awaiting arms, and through some fluke, his jaw goes flying off. Zero barks sadly, at his master, and Sierra goes up and pets him.

"It's alright, Zero." Sierra says comfortingly, as spending some of her time with Jack had also got her closely aqainted with his dog, "I'm pretty sure, that if you get his jaw bone, he'll be all better in only moments." Zero barked again, looking up at his master worriedly. When he hadn't move for a few more moments, Sierra sighed, walked over and picked up Jack's Jaw Bone for herself. She unceremonisously stuffed it in Zero's face, "Here. Give it to him." She said unemotionally, as she went over and sat on the nearby bench, ready to watch what was one of the most important pieces of the entire movie. The point where Jack finally gets that Christmas was never what he needed. He needed something else, _And that's probably when Sally entires his mind- albeit flittingly, and then it resurfuces when he sees that he had tried to save her._ Sierra smiles with acknowledgement, and awaits Jack to wake up.

_"What have I done? What have I done?"_ Jack starts singing, but Sierra is alarmed. _His voice sounds so much more sadden, then it did in the movie, and his movements are too slow and sluggish. It looks as if... He gave up? But, isn't that what he did in the movie? Give up- but then his hope resurfaced, as it should look like it's doing now..._

_"Why does nothing ever turn out like it should?"_ Jack humphed, as he put his head in his hands. He sighed loudly, before saying, "Maybe those three were right. I was never fit for any role, much less being Sandy Claws." Jack said morbidly. Sierra gasped and jumped up, swearing she would teach those three a lesson as soon as she got back. _They aren't getting away with this!_ She thought, as she looked up at the defeated form of what was known as Jack Skellington.

"Jack! What are you saying?" Sierra exclaimes, as she stomps up beside him.

"Hello." Jack replies gloomily, not even bothering to ask how she had gotten here.

"Jack! Listen to me- _You are the Pumpkin King!_ This shouldn't be getting you down! You are higher then the highest moutain I've ever seen! Don't listen to whatever fony-balony stuff those _horrible trickesters_ said to you!" Sierra said, as she walked in Jack's line of sight, and folded her arms determinedly.

"Jack-o, really, if you weren't so great, then how did you pull all of this off?" Sierra said, sweeping her hand to indicate everything around her.

"Pull _what_ off Sierra? Everything is ruined... Destroyed..." Jack moaned, as he hugged himself.

"Well, first off, who in their right mind would be _taking_ Christmas anyway? Not anyone _I_ know!" For that was true, either they were Halloween folk- sticking with Halloween and all that- Or they were just people who didn't _believe_ in the thought of Christmas, and if they didn't believe in Christmas, why would they want to take it? "Secondly, you got it all the toys and _everything_ ready in under a _month!_ A _month _Jack! NOBODY could have _ever _accomplished that feat! It's a mark of a true genius!" By now, Jack was sitting up straighter, taking in all of Sierra's praise and words. He smiled shyly at Sierra, giving her words complete thought.

"That was a feat of indearment, wasn't it?" Jack questioned out loud, and Sierra nodded enthusiastically, "It truly was Jack, you are one of a kind. No one is as great as you are."

"Yeah... Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, getting more hyped at the thought, _"Well, what the heck, I went and did my best! And by god I really tasted something swell!"_ Jack had, through motions, asked Sierra to dance around with him, but she shook her head and refused. She was more worried about the _hat_ that was supposed to be here. Zero was too busy floating around with Jack to bear in mind to get it.

"Where's that hat..." Sierra mused out loud, as she started scrounging around, looking everywhere for it, "Oh! Where is that hat?" Sierra said, fustrated, as she dug deep in the snow, looking for it, "Where is- Oh! Here it is!" Half buried in the wet snow, Sierra sees a puff of red mangled in with all the white. She nimbly picks up the red part, and soon uncovers the tattered, but still in form, Santa Claus Hat. Sierra smiles at her find, before regestering that Jack was about to finish his song.

_"-And by god, I really am gunna give it all my might!"_

Sierra frantically grabbed Zero and gave him the hat to give to Jack. Zero barked at her, before floating off to his master, producing the hat in his cloudy jaws. Jack looked down, bringing his arms with him, "Uh oh." Jack said, as he picked up the opposing hat in Zero's jaw, "I hope there's still time to set things right. Sandy Claws..." Jack hums, as he suddenly flings himself around, and opens the large tomb that Sierra had noted look like it had doors on it. Sierra smiled, knowing exactly what was suppose to happen, was happening- yet, then ran after Jack, calling "Wait up, Jack-o!"

* * *

Sierra and Jack were closing in on Oogies Layer, when that tell-tale scream rent the air, "Sally!" Sierra exclaimed worriedly, even though she knew that Jack would save her, "Jack we have to get-" Sierra started to say, but noticed that he had already grabbed the rope and was starting his descent.

"Sure, leave me up here." Sierra mumbled, as she made her way down the rope herself. Yet, Sierra smiled, and couldn't help to suppress a giggle,_ Everything is going according to plan!_ Sierra thought happily, as she jumped off the rope, and gently floated down, to the help of her powerful 'One' powers. _Now, I just have to seal everything with a kiss..._

"2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7... Hahaha!" Ooggies incesent voice calls out of the gloom, and Sierra grimances, _Wow his voice is even more grating in the real world then in the movie..._ Sierra almost laughs at the obsertity of it, but composes herself in time. She was just so giddy, that her second Test was going as smooth as butter- Despite the slight uncomfortable feel between her shoulder blades, and the constant throbbing of her right shoulder- But those were only to be minor pains, Sierra knew, for what was surely in store for her will be much much greater.

"This can't be happening!" The once jolly-voice calls out, half-scared out of his mind. Sierra starts to slowly fill with rage, at what Oogies is going to do- Despite that Sierra knew he wouldn't actually _get to do it _- He still tries. Sierra can feel her concious slipping, as she enters what she has nicknamed the 'Battle State'.

Sierra tries to shake out of it, but once it starts filling her mind, she couldn't let go. Soon all of her bubbily feelings disappear, and only anger is there to fuel Sierra's movements. Right now, she feels as if she could murder Oogie Boogie for trying to kill Santa Claus and Sally.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Oh, I'm feeling weak...with hunger!" Oogie says savagly, and Sierra jumps at the grate, her eyes displaying her wild anger. Jack pulls her back, afraid of her sudden mood, for only seconds ago, he could have sworn she was laughing. _She doesn't look to be in the laughing mood now..._ Jack comments to himself. "One more roll of the dice oughta do it. Haha!" Sierra could hear the clink of the dice rolling, and she blinked her eyes, her rage getting hotter. She tried to pry herself out of Jack's grip, but like most people, he was too strong for her. "What! Snake eyes?" Oogie's outraged cry filters into Sierra's rage, and she pulls away from Jack- who was in his own moment. Sierra climbs out of the grate, symbolling much like a spider, as her eyes seek on her prey. She smiles grimly. "Eleven!" Oogies delighted exclaimation calls out, and it seems to bring Jack back to live. He nimbly slips out of the grate, just barely catching Sierra, and holding her back. He motions to Sally and Sandy Claws, and Sierra nods- Remembering that Oogie was not her fight- At least, not now. She can have fun squishing the bugs later. Sierra smiles, as she and Jack slink over, unseen by Oogie Boogie.

"Haha looks like I won the jackpot! Bye bye doll face and sandman. Ha, ha, ha." Oogie laughs coyly, and thats when Sierra springs. She grabs both Sandy's and Sally's wrist, hawling them over, using her magic to aid her. Oogie didn't even notice a thing, as Sierra pulls them over to a large tomb-like closet, and gently persaused them in it. She stands behind it, her white eyes flashing viciously in the dark. Oogie looks down, underneath the large platform that had held the two captives together, "What the..." Oogie states, perplexed, as no feet show sliding down into the lava pit, just in front of the moving platform. He pulls the platform back over, only to gasp at what he sees.

"Hello Oogie." A rather menancing Jack says, as his eyes narrow and he waves subtly. Jack silently gets off the platform, glaring at Oogie the whole time.

Oogie tries to recover, as he stumbles backwards, "Jack, they said you were dead..." Ooggie exclaims, his fear pouring off him in waves, soon, he steps backward, smiling, as he sinks a little lower, "You must be double dead!" Oogie retorts, as he starts running off. The whoosh of long-since attivated equipment starts up, and soon all sorts of things start to pop up behind Oogie's disappearing figure. Large cards with various sword-like objects pop up, and Jack is momentarily deterred.

"Well come on, bone man!" Oogie calls out tauntingly, from the other side of the room. Sierra growls, tensing, ready to throw herself into the fight, when nessicary. Even in her 'Battle State' she remembers what happens. She knows the deal. Zero barks ecouragingly from the grate.

"Oohhhhh." Oogie taunts, as he sees Jack making his way past his card soliders. He runs off, not before pulling a large lever, mumbling with it, "Pull an arm, hahaha!"

"Jack look out!" Sally screams, as she pops out of the large coffin-like closet- Seeing only the gleaming hack-saw about to come down ontop of her beloved Skeleton. Jack reacts just in time, ducking out of the way, before the hack-saw could get at him. Sierra sees her chance, and lashes out, tearing the fabric of Oogie's body. He looks at her in horror, but immediately covers it up.

Oogie runs over, and jumps at a large button- The teared fabric Sierra had made, curls around the button, as Oogie gets up, and jumps on the rising platform.

Jack sees the string, and grabs at it, pulling it vicously, "How dare you treat my friends so shamefully?" Another great heave on the string attatched to Oogie Boogie, and soon, with that great lose of thread, he starts falling apart.

"Now look what you have done? My bugs! My bugs! My bugs! Bye, bye... bye" Oogie says, as he crumbles in on himself, the thread keeping him together falling off his form to relieve a his bug-shaped body. Sierra smiles gleefully, her mind still in 'Battle State' as she runs over, and crushes as many bugs as she could with her feet.

"Take that you good for nothing, absolutely _horrible..._!" Sierra says, but is deterred from two very concerned looking faces. Sierra coughs, smiles apologetically, before standing up straight, looking at Santa Claus curiously- Before she realizes she should. Sierra turns her face away, but it was too late. Santa had seen her face, and was surprised.

"Forgive me, Mr. Claws, I'm afriad I've made a terrible mess of your holiday." Jack pleads apologetically, as he produces Santa's hat. Angered at himself for not knowing _why_ the little girl looked so familar, as well as angry at Jack for stealing _his_ holiday, Santa acts a little mean towards Jack, as he glares at him, "Bumby sleigh ride Jack?" Santa says tersely, as he grabs his hat sticking it back on his head deffiantly, "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her!" Santa Claus says, as he sticks his finger in the direction of Sally. Sally smiles sheepishly, "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum!" Santa Claus says, as he stomps about, still trying to figure out exactly _who _that little girl was! _It will drive me crazy!_ He exclaimed in his head, as he stomped about, ranting, "Skeletons!"

"I hope there's still time-" Jack starts to say, but is cut off by a very angered Santa Claus, "To fix Xmas?" Santa Claus completes the sentence, and he lookst at Jack like he grew three heads, "Of course there is! I'm Santa Claus!" Santa Claus retorted, as if Jack should have known. With that out of his system, Santa stuck his finger in his nose, and rose up the chimmeny, with light yellow sparks following. Sierra shakes her head over it all, then starts laughing hysterically. The two turn towards her, and smile at her, before Jack states what, Sierra knew had been on his mind for a while. Sierra promptly shuts up, and walks slightly away, giving them their own time _Even though I can still hear what is being said._ She giggles a bit.

"He'll fix things, he knows what to do." Sally says to Jack comfortingly, as he looks up at the chimmeny, trying to think of what to say. What Sally said brought him back to reality, and he turns towards her, "How did you get down here, Sally?" Jack asks, his tone laced with concern. Sierra was getting giddy, _If only they didn't show up..._ She thought sadly, as she remembered that _particular part._

"Oh, I was trying to- Oh, I wanted to-" Sally said, as she looked down, and fiddled with her fingers a fine blush covering her face. Jack steps forward, and reaches out, as if to touch her face. Sierra gasps inward.

"-to help me." He completes her sentence, so close to her face, he could practically give her his own air. That thought stops Sierra's romantic mood, and she bursts into loud giggles. Neither of the two seem to notice.

"I just couldn't let you..." Sally starts to say, but she gets lost in his stark black eyes. (Well, eye-sockets really ^^)

"Sally, I can't believe I never realized... that you..." Jack starts to say, as he leans forward. This, once more, stops Sierra's mood, as she watchs with rapt interest, "Okay, I _know_ I should be ashamed of this..." Sierra mutters under her breath, but couldn't seem to look away from the scene.

"Jack Jack!" The grating noice of the Mayors voice called out in the gloom, and it was like an alarm ringing in Sierra's head. She snaps out of her stupor, and quietly crawls up the wall- As she had wished she could stick to various surfaces. Around the bottom of the grate, Sierra turns away, going to the top of it, to sneak away unseen.

"Here he is!"

"Alive!"

"Just like we _said!_"

"Grab hold my boy!"

Sierra frowns at the _so sincere_ voices of Lock Shock and Barrel, but shakes it off. Quiet as a mouse, Sierra slips out of the long grate, finding the rope and climbing up it a top speed, when she hears the clatter of feet.

"Where is Sierra?"

* * *

When Sierra had jumped up from the rope, she noticed that she was most deffaintly in Halloween Town anymore. Everything was completely white, except for the pitch black blob- in what seemed to be the middle of all of this whiteness. Suddenly desperate to get away from all the whiteness, Sierra runs towards the black blob, reaching out to grab it.

Soon, Sierra reaches the dark blob, and finds that it really is a very fine silk cloak. Upon closer expection, Sierra sees that it really isn't totally dark. There, invused in the very fabric of the silk, was small smiling pumpkins, silver grinning cats and purple witches hat. Sierra gasps at it, and looks deeper into the fabric, to see if she could find anything else in the folds of the cloak.

Nothing else was written in the cloaks fabric, but she finds that inside one of the folds of the cloak, was a small note.

_Dear One,_

_We are forever greatful for you to save our beloved Halloween Town- All the others couldn't seemed to have done it, for they did not have the insight._

_We truly are in your debt. Nothing would have been the same without the life of our Jack Skelenton and Sally Finkelstein- Of course, our lovable Santa Claus (a.k.a Sandy Claws)._

_Please, except our gift. It is a cloak designed to hide you in the shadows. Since, of course, Halloween is all about Shadows of the Dark- We have believe a cloak of Shadow Keeping will see most fit. _

_Beware, only in the Shadows can you disappear. Not in light._

_- Creators Of Holidays._

"Weird." Sierra stated, as she gave the cloak a once over, "I never knew there was something higher then Jack. Truly amazing- You never know what is around the next corner, right Truth?" Sierra said, as she adressed it to her sword, that looked more like a sparkiling silver neckalace, only wrapped around her middle.

"Now, since I have just named you, Truth." Sierra said, for she felt, that here in this weird time-laspe and parrallel dimesion sort of thing- Was where _everything_ came to live, "I shall call you Shadows, for that is what you hide me in."

Almost right after she said it, a bright blinding light appeared in front of Sierra's eyes, and a great whooshing sound filled her ears. Sierra put up her cloak to cover her eyes from the blinding light.

Within moments, great cheering filled her ears, and she found herself ontop of a rather large black car with a great horn on top. _Wow, that was fast._ Sierra commented to herself, as she stared down at, where her cloak, Shadows was supposed to be. Without thinking, Sierra reached out to feel her neck, and found that there was a piece of soft felt dangling from it. Sierra felt behind her back, and instead of her rough dead-cloths, Sierra felt the butter-soft touch of felt hit her fingers. She smiled, as she grabbed the bottom edges of her cloak, and wrapped it around herself.

"Sierra!" Jack exclaimed happily to her, as he noticed her sitting almost right beside his face, "Where did you go?"

"I was-" Sierra's answer was cut off by more screaming from the Towns Folk of Halloween Town, and then singing started up.

_"La La La La. Jack's okay, and he's back OKAY! He's alright! Let's shout, make a fuss scream it out!"_

After much hetic activity- As well, as Sandy's nice gift of snow, Sierra thought with sadness- As the song was nearing it's end, that she was going to be leaving this wonderful world of Halloween Town in only a few short moments. She sighed, and decided that she should just enjoy the times she had. When she was done with the Julagon, she could come back- After seeing Alice and Her Hatter, of course.

_"This is Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! What's this? What's this?"_

Sierra turned her attention, to see Sally sneaking to the big gate- Then looked over to see if Jack had seen the same thing, but saw that he was too busy looking at Doctor Finkelstein and his new creation.

"Really, Jack sometimes your curiousity is too much." Sierra said, as she slunk into his sight of vision. She glared playfully down at him, before seriously frowning at him. He gave her a quizical look, and she rolled her eyes, before pointing at Sally's figure starting to retreat into the large Cemetary.

Jack gave her another look, and Sierra sighed, "Do I have to be more obvious?" Sierra mumbled, out loud, and walked right beside Jack

"GO AFTER HER!" Sierra screamed in his ear, and he jumped, rubbing his ear.

"You didn't have to yell." Jack said, as he very quickly ran after Sally's footprints. Sierra followed suite, smiling proudly. Before she disappeared through the grate, she turned around and saluted all of the Towns Folk.

"Halloween Forever!" She screamed, pumping a fist in the air, before disappearing behind the large grate. The howls and cheers of excitement following behind her.

_"Where we can gaze into the stars..."_ Sierra heard Jack sing softly, as he made his way up the large embankment. Sierra walked over, and sat comfortably on a rather large tombstone, watching the spetical.

_"And sit together..."_ Jack continued to sing, as Sally joined him with the singing, getting up and holding Jack's hands in hers, _"Now and forever, for it is plain to see..."_ Sierra squealed quietly, knowing that her most favourited beyond favourited part of the movie was coming up- fast, _"We were simply meant... to... be..."_ After the last note, Sierra watched with fondness as Jack drew Sally into a kiss. He wrapped his impossibly long arms around her frail figure, while she stretched up and wrapped her own arms lovingly around his neck.

Although Sierra knew it was _their_ moment, she just couldn't keep it in, "ALRIGHT JACK AND SALLY!" Sierra screamed, as she cheered them on. They broke apart suddenly, staring down at her with wide eyes. Sierra winked at them both, "Ahh what was that? A sissy kiss? I've seen the Mayor do better!"

Jack and Sally smiled down at her, before looking at each other. Silently accepting Sierra's challenge, they embraced once more.

"Now that's more like it!"

* * *

The Day after the Christmas Fiasco, Sierra knew it was her time to leave. After she had stopped Red and her tryannical ways, she hadn't had stayed too long in Wonderland, and it would be the same for Halloween Town. Sierra could already feel the pull of the Portal telling her to leave.

Sierra sought out Sally.

"Sally." Sierra said seriously, as Sally bustled about- Being the Girlfriend of the Pumpkin King didn't come without jobs. She was to be the organizer of Halloween, and over-seer of most of the costumes. Not like she wouldn't have ever gotten that job anyway.

Sierra had noted with surprise at how easily that the town had excepted Jack and Sally together. Sure, the witches and that Creature From The Lake complained- But that's only because they were fangirls. Nothing big.

What really surprised Sierra, was the Doctor's quick 'Yes' to the situation. _He either wants Sally away from him really bad, or his wife has made him happier... Probably the first one. _Sierra thought, as she had gazed at the new couple- Doctor F and his new creation. Despite all her supposed niceness- Which Sierra was having a hard time finding in her new-found forthrightness- sudder with distaste. _It may be love to them, but really- It's really just... weird. She has half his brain in their- so techincally, his in love with himself._ Sierra stopped that thought right there, because she really didn't want to dig to deep into it. She no doubt be very sick and disturb by the end of it.

"Hmm?" Sally hummed, as she brought out a very large blue-sky planning paper. Currently, they were located in Jack's house- Seeing as Doctor's new wife took up Sally's room- Which looked much nicer by the way, if anyone was asking. Sierra was a little troubled by how fast this relasionship was going, but she knew that it was perfectly fine. Sally needed a home, and what better home then her new boyfriends house? _A dream come true, in this case._ Sierra thought wryly, as she gazed about Jack's study- Which also transpired as Zero's bedroom- If he wasn't in his dog house.

"Sally, I have to leave."

"Oh, well, see you later. Will you still be too busy for lunch this afternoon?"

"That's just what you don't understand- I have to leave _leave._"

Sally swivelled around in her chair, "Leave leave? To where?" Her voice held a certain sadness, as she watched her only possible girl that was friend about to disappear out of her life- Maybe forever. The other girls would never become friends with her, because she had taken Jack from them- and she certainly wouldn't become deep friends with her new mother- Or only mother. It was too weird to even think about it.

"Other places. Didn't I ever tell you of my adventures- Or was that Jack? You two seem to mess together to easily, it's hard to keep you straight." When work was not in the way, Sally and Jack were insperable. They did everything and anything together- From strolls in town, which occuried a lot yesterday night, to eating and cooking together- Which Sierra had the pleasure to watch this morning, as she had been invited to stay the night- After they had found out she sleeped most unbarably in the witches storage room.

Sierra protested that they didn't have to do this, but they were most insistant. Sierra had actually wanted to sneak out that night- Though she doubted she would, since she really didn't want to have that feeling of guilt riding on her like in wonderland. It was better to say good-bye in person. At least that guilty feeling of leaving someone behind would be to a minimal.

"Umm, no not really..." Sally said, and suddenly the door opened with a familiar clinked. Jack always seemed to want to make a statement in life.

"Hello!" Jack called cheery, but was stopped in mid-setence at the serious faces looking up at him, "What is wrong?"

"Sierra's leaving."

"Well, we'll see her tonight, now won't we?"

"No- Leaving as in _leaving._ That's probably why she never aplied to you for living quaters." Sally said, as she held up at rather dusty, and stained sheet of paper. She waved it around, before setting it delicatly on the desk behind her.

"Oh." Jack said forlornly, as his gaze switched between Sally's sad, face, to Sierra's impassive one- Although the corners of her mouth were downturned, signalling that she really wasn't going as happily as she seemed.

"If you don't seem so happy about it, why are you going?" Jack asked suddenly, and Sierra jumped at the noise. When the question filtered in, Sierra shrugged, "Cuz." She muffled nonchalantly, as she stretched her arms incomfortably.

The buzzing sensation of the portal trying to tell her to leave was starting to really bother her. Sierra sighed, then stretched fingering the silk loop of thread around her neck.

"Well, I'm really sorry- But I_ know_ that later, I will come back. I'm not going to leave my best friends forever, now am I?"

* * *

Sierra stared up at the large, swirling portal located in the top of Lock, Shock and Barrels ceiling. Through much bribary and magic-wished chocolate later, Sierra had finally gotten them to leave so _she_ could leave in peace. Sierra sighed, as she determined how to get up there safely.

"Why don't I just fly?" Sierra annoucned out loud, as the humming in her ears got louder, "Yeah! I'll do that!" Sierra all but shouted, trying to hear herself over the drumming of the portals swirling.

Yet, before Sierra so much as moved a muscle, she was sucked with a great whoosh into the giant swirling vortex.

_**Hahaha! All done! :D Goodie Good good good. Any suggestions for which 'Portal' to do next? Barbiegirl has suggested Neverland... Anyone else? Neverland is it to be? ^^ Anyway, plz review! :D PLZ (PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE)**_

_**- Calm-Waters**_


	13. Second Star To The Right

**Falling Down To Disney**

_**Before I get any major- "Gasps"- and stuff, I need to tell you that this will seem like a more… mature Peter by any standards. I'm sorry if this seems a little lacking, but I really couldn't think of anything else that I could consent to do for this piece. I mean, I know I could have had Hook in here- Wait, no scratch that, he is in it- But, I just wanted to see how I could do if I got Wendy back here. What I would have to do for it and such. So, of course, for Sierra to KNOW that is what NEEDS to happen, I need Peter distressed about her gone, right? And he will be all the more distressed, if he does not know why he feels such things, right? So, really it is just a great big loop in which I have set myself up in. Anyway, I hope I live up to your standards as far as Neverland and Peter are present (Here's looking at you, Barbiegirl 22). I believe the Lost Boys will also be in this, but I am none too sure.**_

_**I will also like to say, that I will have no intention of having Jane in this piece. Sure, I liked that movie, just didn't like the concept of Wendy not being with Peter (I am HOOKED on that pairing, I have to say) Ohh, and if it seems like it's the Universal (Thanks once more for supplying the information, Barbiegirl 22) movie that is because, it is the only one I have- Besides the Jane-one (But didn't Peter seem a bit more… mature, in that one? I think he did.) I USED to have the first cartoon one, but that has been… Well, MIA for quite a while.**_

_**P.S. Sorry I have taken so long!**_

_Neverland_

_Chapter 13: Second Star To The Right_

Swirling, twirling- Sierra felt completely dizzy, just utterly embraced by the darkness of the portal that surrounded her. It wasn't like she wasn't getting _used_ to the portals- Just, that some were harder than others. The Portals were like oxymoron's- You felt like you were moving miles upon miles an hour, but then just floating in one spot. You felt like you knew nothing of where you were going, but then at the same time, knew exactly where it was you were headed, "So strange," Sierra murmured to herself, as she rested herself down, "Like it is full, but then it is empty."

Sierra could feel the pressure building up inside of her head. Glancing upwards, before the light faded from view, Sierra thought of all those people that she had abandoned, while having to go on with her journey. She had never really allowed herself time to ponder the thought of losing her only friends, but now that she was, she found that it hurt_ a lot._ A slow pain in her stomach unfurled, then curled back up. Sierra tried to banish such feelings- Not permanently, but at least enough so she could consider what she would have to do. _Can not be put down by this- At least not now. Of course, I could always acknowledge my feelings. Like many people do on that Doctor show._

Thinking deeply over this, Sierra felt some thoughts rise up in her head. They left her sad, and confused over her own personal-judgement. They left her wanting to return back to her friends, forget all that she had. _I could go back- Be with them._

_NO!_ Sierra jerked her thoughts away from such a position, _Don't think like that! I will keep going! I need to defeat the Julagon FOR my friends- Otherwise, all is lost. Nothing will be safe in this kingdom anymore. So many people are counting on me._

Suddenly, a small part of her- a cold, selfish part- arose inside of her body. It stuck out like a sore thumb, within all the selfless and guilty parts that wondered about her friends feelings. _You would risk your own life for your friends you have not even met for a day?_ That cold, heartless part asked her. Sierra's consciousness gapped at it with incredibility, _What? _Sierra's mind screeched back at it, _How could you state something like that? Of course I would! And what do you say, only a day? I've been in those places sometimes for weeks! A month even!_

_No,_ That voice snarled back at her, _You haven't. Time plays tricks with you here._

Sierra shrugged outward, not noticing the lifting sensation she felt on her body, _Tis' not a-matter. I would still not be so rude and mean as to let them die. They are the only people I know who like me for me. _Another thought rose inside of her head, _I will not be like Kiana._

_Oh really? _That cruel part of her challenged, _Say's who? Did they tell you? Are you sure? Do they like that mean streak in you? The one with the cold rages, the blackness of mind. Do they like you then? Or do they fear you?_

Sierra growled at this thought, _Don not ask questions you know neither the answer of. Of course they like me, despite that flaw._

_Oh?_ The voice replied sarcastically, _And how do YOU know and I DON'T? I am a part of you, can't you tell? Don't I feel cold, to you? Battle-ready?_ The voice sneered at her, and Sierra almost gasped.

_You are that state within my body! Get out! Get out at once!_ Sierra screamed inside her head, her mental body thrashing about the hold that cold, cruel part had taken.

_And you say to me to leave? I was always a part of you, Sierra. Always have been always will. You must accept me, or forever be plagued by my… ruthless side._ Sierra could swear it was smirking at her, maybe even laughing. Sierra frowned over this thought for a moment.

_You may fight me, Sierra. But when you get so utterly mad- I will come, and I will win._

Sierra listened to this in a sustained horror. _Not only am I battling the part Kiana left behind in me, but this… Battle-State as well! I thought it was Kiana's influence, but really… It has been inside me all along._ That thought produce a wave of shame, and guilt to wash over her. It rippled along the back of her spine, and spread all the way down to her toes, then back up to her brain. It cracked and popped within her, making her feel all the more shameful and guilty over leaving- Not only has she induced them with some of her cold-heartedness, she had also blamed that over Kiana. Even though Sierra didn't really like her sister, still it wasn't fair to blame her over something that _wasn't_ her fault. _Making me feel guilty over my sister is giving me a headache._ Sierra thought blandly, as she felt that building pressure inside of her head burst. Within moments, Sierra was flying out with a spectacular colour display. Flying out of the portal- That happened to be located in the sky- all Sierra could think about was her horrible decomposition.

With all this thinking, Sierra hadn't been too concerned about the ground approaching below her. It was now increasing its arrival at an alarming speed, which Sierra had no notion of. Still contemplating her thoughts over her friends, and how guilty she felt about leaving them, she didn't notice small, inconsequential specks of light floating towards her cautiously.

These small specks of light, gathered that the person falling was not- in fact- _aware_ of falling. She may have come into this world, with bright astounding light, but she certainly wasn't aware of it. Those small lights looked at each other knowingly, before sprinkling their _light_ onto her. A couple of them grabbed at her arms, while the others grabbed at her legs. All the while, Sierra had no idea what was happening.

Before she was completely on the ground, Sierra had managed to shake herself out of her musings. She was startled with how close the ground was, couldn't really collect when she had _fallen_ out of the portal, little less having fairies come to her rescue. Smiling over those small little lights, she looked with delight at the ground below.

The sight was amazing, for the cliff she was gliding onto was full of lush green grass, and beautiful flowers arranged all over the small meadow-like area. A hoard of trees stood out amongst the soft lying grass, just metres beyond where the fairies intended to land. The sun was shining brightly down on this little slip of land, making the grass and flowers seem to _glow._

"Neverland is _so_ beautiful." Sierra whispered to herself, wanting nothing more then to stare at this sight of beauty all day. Yet, as soon as the fairies let her go, Sierra knew she had a job to do. She had to find whatever was ailing this wonderland, and make a right of it- That meant, she had to find Peter Pan. Giggling over how she would meet the lovable, fun, boyish Peter Pan, Sierra could just _slightly_ pick out pieces of conversation. Her eyes widening to help her spot out _who_ was talking, Sierra was surprised to learn that she was actually hearing the _fairies_ conversation.

"I had no idea they could talk." Sierra muttered amongst herself, "But, I guess they could. Perhaps they are too small for any _normal_ persons' ear to hear." _Thanks AGAIN The One's powers!_

"_Who is she?"_ One fairy asked, as she fluttered around Sierra's head, her pearly white wings fluttering around her body. Sierra busied herself staring at the ocean, so it didn't look so obvious that she was eavesdropping on the fairies. She let a little sight of contentment slip out, so as to really prove that she… well, wasn't looking to be eavesdropping. _At least I hadn't had to lie about it._ Sierra thought to herself, for none of the fairies had asked her if she was listening. Still, it was kind of rude.

"_I don't know."_ Another one answered, inspecting Sierra from all angles, _"Yet, she reminds me of that other girl- Wendy, I believe. Yes, _reminds_ me of Wendy. She's petit like her, very much so… But, more angular… And curvy too."_ Sierra tried to hold in a blush that statement provided. Not that Sierra really cared about how people thought of her, it was just the remark on her _curves_ that, just made her a bit pinkish.

"_Yes, so rugged looking."_ Another fairy agreed, and with the rustle of wings, Sierra believed the others had nodded their agreement, _"Sharp, almost- Most like an Indian, yet there is enough softness to hint at a Wendy personality."_ More rustle of wings sounded

"_Such hair too! And just look! Her eyes are so white… Now, why would a person have white eyes? That is unheard of!"_ One fairy cried, as it flew around Sierra's face. Sierra smiled politely at the fairy, before it fluttered off to join the group above her head.

That fairies announcement had caused and uproar, as the fairies contemplated what _white eyes_ would mean, _"So unusual."_ One stated warily, as its wing fluttered nervously, _"Never would have know a human to have white eyes. Those sorts of things are only reserved for fairies."_ Many yeses and other such noises sounded after that one fairies thought. Sierra felt her face going up in flame, at being talked about so freely among the fairies.

Sierra really didn't feel like listening to any more of their comments upon her person. Smiling nicely at all the fairies above her head, Sierra set off to explore this mighty jungle- And find it's _King_, as Sierra would think. _Perhaps his Queen is still here- Maybe she did not leave after all. Wouldn't that be the greatest?_ Sierra thought happily to herself, before marching into the dark, shrouded forest.

* * *

Hours later, Sierra came across Peter, who was staring moodily into the woods. Well, the trees to be precise. He was sitting on top of a fallen log, and had his head in his hands. Sierra had learned, albeit not _directly,_ that Wendy, and her bothers, had actually gone home. This had lead to Peter acting very strange, which Sierra had the pleasure of knowing why- Even though nobody, especially the person in question, _did. _Sierra knew that she had probably missed- by a day, or so- what would have been the ending of the Peter Pan movie. That left her kind of worried, because didn't Hook 'die' at the end?

"Well, if that is the case, what am I here for?" Sierra thought out loud, loud enough for Peter to hear her. Sierra had asked her question because the answer had come so plainly before in Halloween Town and Underland. Though, Sierra already had an inkling as to what it was, she really wasn't all that sure if she was correct. "Perhaps, Hook really didn't die?" Sierra mumbled a bit, before she finally noticed Peter running up to her.

"Wendy?" His voice echoed joyously, as he fumbled upwards. Though his surprised face went downcast when he saw it wasn't her. He muttered a polite hello, before stumbling back to his little log. Sierra swore he looked broken, to say the least. _Well, what exactly would you expect? He probably doesn't even know WHY he feels this way! That has to be the most terrible thing about his problem. Not knowing why he feels such things._ Sierra felt terrible sympathy towards Peter at this moment, for he was surly feeling down_- Understatement of the year_. The person he has, unwillingly, fallen in love with, has left him. _I don't doubt he would feel a little different about everything now. Poor guy._

Sierra walked cautiously up to Peter, knowing that he wouldn't really know her. If she started saying things, he knew she couldn't possibly know, well she would be caught in such a loop it would be hard to get out of it- Yet, also, she couldn't exactly _lie_ and say she doesn't know, now could she?

"I'm really sorry." Sierra says empathetically, as she reached his log. Hugging herself, so she wouldn't impulsively hug him, Sierra continues on, "I'm really sorry I am not Wendy. If it's worth anything, I wish I could be her. You must care a lot about her." _Wink wink, get the hint, Peter Pan._ Sierra thought to herself, though she knew he wouldn't get it. _He's just not… mature enough yet._

Peter Pan looked up at this strange girl, wondering what in the world she could mean by caring, "She was just my friend," Peter replied, though he sighed a little over it, "But I'm still sad she left me." He mumbled a little lower. Peter was loathe to admit something such as that, but still, he couldn't _exactly _ignore it.

Sierra rolled her eyes heavenwards, muttering over how _oblivious_ guys were. Suddenly, Peter turned to look sharply at the girl. He stared at her for a while, before he asked, "Why would you want to be Wendy?" His face held a guarded expression, and Sierra couldn't help but sigh. Giving Peter a firm glance, she replied to his statement, "Because you look so broken up over whatever it is you… ahem… are feeling."

Peter gave the girl a searching look, fully noticing how this girl _did_ in fact, appear similar to Wendy. Well, not exactly, as you got close enough to see the girl, she looked quite different. Yet, she was the same size as Wendy, had the same hair colour- Though she _wasn't_ the same stature as her, and her eyes were a completely different colour. The girl's face was more angular, then rounded as Wendy's face is. Peter sighed a ragged sigh, the surge of emotions coming out as he thought of Wendy. He didn't know _why_ he felt as he felt, but _knew_ that he felt it. The feeling was strange and foreign to him, and he couldn't name it at all.

"And, I know all about how it feels to lose someone you love." A shocking silence fell over the two of them, as Sierra lowered her head to the ground. Even though her quests had been a whirlwind of activity and questions, Sierra could still feel the pain of having to leave all the friends she had made behind. What was even _more _saddening was that she couldn't _tell_ them that she might not come back- She may _never_ see them again. How could she explain all this to someone? Peter would be too young, Jack and Sally- Well, she couldn't see them anymore, or Alice and the Hatter- Or Miranda. She wouldn't be able to see _any_ of them now. _but there is Wendy…_ Sierra thought quickly, as she looked up. She was surprised to meet the intense stare of Peter's green gaze, but she gave him a soft smile.

"Who said anything about love?" Peter replied sharply, as he shook his head, "I didn't say I _loved_ Wendy!" Peter shook his head again, as his brows knit together in agitation.

"Oh, umm… I'm sorry- I guess, I just jumped to conclusions…" _Not likely,_ Sierra thought to herself, as Peter kept shaking his head in jerky movements, "But, anyway, my name is Sierra…" Sierra's voice carried softly over the silence, and Peter turned to stare at her.

"I'm Peter Pan." Was all he said, before walking off.

* * *

Hours after that, Sierra met up with Peter Pan once again. Sierra had found Peter, quite by accident, because she was really looking for Captain Hook. She knew that any trouble, it would ultimately end up with him as the circus leader.

_That is- If he didn't die. I'm not overly sure which Peter Pan this is! I KNOW the Live Action ISN'T DISNEY… But sometimes…. Did Captain Hook die in the Live Action… No, I don't think he did… Or did he? I know he got eaten by the crocodile in the Cartoon… Oh, maybe I should just ask, otherwise looking for him will amount to nothing and just make me more confused- Especially if he IS dead… Hook, I haven't even seen what you are doing, and already you are being a pain._

While stumbling around her thoughts, Sierra had actually stumbled back to the small clearing where she had met Peter before. Looking up, after sorting out her confusing thoughts, she saw Peter's hunched over form once more. Even though she wasn't the _greatest_ at reading people- Or just talking to people in general- Sierra could _swear_ she felt the sadness radiating off him in waves. Bringing up a smile, for his benefit, Sierra walked over to him, determined to at least make him feel better. She could wait- Couldn't she?

"Hello there, Mr. Peter!" Sierra called out in a fake, joyous greeting. Peter Pan turned to look at her numbly, before muttering his own, pathetic "Hello." back to her. Sierra forced another smile. It was all she could do from shaking some happiness into the poor fellow.

"Why so glum?" Sierra asked, even though they just had that conversation not hours before. Peter gave her a look, before he rolled his eyes.

"None of your concern," Peter replied moments later, as the monotonous voice cut through the din of the forest. Sierra held her smile a moment longer, ready to make him laugh, before Peter's voice interrupted what she was about to say, "Look, the sun is leaving me too."

Sierra rolled her eyes, as she sighed, "The sun will come back tomorrow, you know, Peter." Peter just kept staring up at the setting sun, and Sierra sat down on the grass, near his feet, "It's not like the sun won't rise to see you again tomorrow."

"But how will I know? What if she- _it_ doesn't?"

Sierra was shocked by the venom in his words, but didn't comment for a while. Sierra was trying to think of the perfect words to reply to his odious remark, and suddenly she realized he was not just talking about the circle of the sun, "Well, Peter." Sierra replied, As she smiled over her discovery- She hid the smile from Peter, knowing that he would think she was laughing at him. "All you have to do is have some faith in your little sun. Perhaps she won't come tomorrow- Maybe not even a week from now! But as long as you have faith, your little sun will come back to you someday."

A silence fell over the two of them, as they both considered each other's words. Sierra was thinking at how Peter had inadvertently said he loved Wendy, while Peter thought that Sierra's words had merit. The silence between them wasn't a horrible silence, just a silence.

Peter thought deeply over what the strange girl- Sierra, she said her name was- had said, and found that it was true. All he had to do was believe- What was it she had called it?- Right, his _little sun_ would return. As long as he had faith that she would return, he would be okay. She had to return. She said she would return.

Sierra thought over how depressed Peter sounded, and she was determined to find Wendy and talk to her. Though, first Sierra would have to slightly cheer up Peter before she went. He didn't need to keep on going with a hurting heart, now should he? Wendy was probably in much the same condition.

* * *

Days after that, Sierra and Peter started to hang out together, just generally having fun. Sierra knew what she had to do, what she could be doing, and what she should be doing. What she should, would and could be doing were all the same thing. Sierra had to go to the other side and bring Wendy back. She _had_ to bring Wendy back. Sierra feel to sleep, knowing where she had to go.

The next day, under the cover of the night, while sitting on a stump with some fairies and Peter beside her, Sierra stared up at the dark blue sky.

"Is there anything beyond here?" Sierra asked cautiously, knowing she was sort of lying, letting Peter believe she didn't know. Closing her eyes and saying a prayer that she wasn't disrespecting the _Disney_ people, Sierra waited for Peter's reply. Sierra winced as she realized how high-pitched her voice had sounded. She was anxious she would be caught in a lie, not only by Peter.

Peter sighed, a long dreary sigh, "Yeap."

"Really? Isn't that interesting." Sierra replied dutifully, trying to keep the conversation going. She and Peter had gotten along well, but she was getting tired of his gloomy attitude, "What _is_ up there, then?"

Peter heaved another big sigh, as he began to look up at the dark covered night. A wisp of cloud covered the silver moon, but it didn't take away its light, "Wendy's over there." Peter whispered, as if the very words would burn his mouth. Sierra winced, knowing it was her fault she had brought it up- but Peter had to address his feelings. _But it's not like I didn't know._ Sierra thought, _I guess when I go into a part, I really get into it…_ Sierra sighed slightly. Though, the thought of that caused a large_ bang_ on her mental door.

_You can count on that,_ the slithery voice called out, through the cracks in the mental wall she had put up. _But you arent always inn sync with me._ Hysterical laughter rose up, as the slitery voice slipped through the cracks it had created in her wall. _You can't escape me and I KNOW you what I need to achieve._ Sierra tried to not to gasp in fear, but she could tell by Peter's face, that her face held it all. With a small shake of the head in Peter's direction, Sierra internally shouted at her counter-part, _Never! Not in a million years- No! Not even AFTER THAT! Not even when I AM DEAD!_ The voice in her mind seemed to shrink, but Sierra knew it would be just a matter of time before it returned again. It would come back.

"Oh, yes, Wendy." Sierra replied, not even remembering what the question had been, "That's nice." Sierra couldn't keep her fear from shaking in her voice, and she saw the fairies give her weird looks. _They are already apprehensive of me, considering I have white eyes. Seeming scared for no good reason isn't going to sit well with them._

Peter Pan stared at her, before his anger started to grow. His face drew into a scowl, as he began his tirade, "No! Not it's _not nice!_ Not at all! She left me, and you know _what?_ No amount of kindness or _faith_ is going to get her back? You know _why?_ Because she _promised_ me she'd be back within days! Wendy doesn't break a promise! How could she _leave me here? _Alone?" Peter stomped heavily on the ground, as his fists flew in the air, his anger unbridled, "She told me she would talk to them- 'They need to understand, Peter. About what I want.' Has she come yet, NO! I've waited for _days_ and she hasn't shown up yet! Does she even remember me? I doubt it!" Peter sat down on the log, as a weighty sigh came out of him, "Wendy, why did you leave in the first place? We were having so much fun!"

"Wait a minute!" Sierra called out, as her mind spun in circles, "Didn't I come here, right after Wendy went back? How come you're talking as if it has been weeks since you've seen her?"

Peter shook his head, "No, you came a few days after she left." Smiling ruefully at Sierra, he continued, "Good thing, too. The fairies can only give so much fun, and Hook isn't around anymore. I was getting… _lonely._"

Sierra looked down at her hands, as she played with them, "Peter, I'm really sorry- No wonder you had been so excited when you thought I was…" Sierra's voice faded in the night, as the fiaries beside her chattered with one another. She didn't bother in remembering what they said, because it was unimportant to her. Right now, her resolve to find Wendy was stronger then ever.

Suddenly, the fairy beside her stated how bored she was. Not even with a pause, Sierra looked at the young fairy, "Well, if you're so bored, why don't you-" Sierra stopped abruptly, as she noticed how everyone was looking at her strangely. The fairies beside her were began to flutter their wings in agitation, as they nearest ones fluttered off. Peter looked up at her, and asked her who she was talking to, "I'm talking to the fairies," Sierra replied nonchalantly, as if it was an everyday occurance, "They said they were bored, so I was going to suggest-"

"You can _hear_ them!" Peter astonished voice cut through Sierra's statement. Sierra nodded her head warily, as she looked at everyone curiously.

"What? It's not as if they _don't_ have voices- They are just too small for the average ears to hear them." Sierra stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, _duh_, I _knew_ that!" Peter replied tartly, before rolling his eyes and smiling at her. Sierra was overjoyed to see Peter smile, and she couldn't help to smile at him in return. She had overheard, from the fairies, that Peter had been acting gloomy ever since Wendy left. Of course, this had been before Sierra knew she was a little later than Wendy just leaving. (Sierra discarded it as in Peter was just dealing with his feelings for Wendy)

"_He's always alone." _Sierra had heard a fairy muttered to the others around her. Sierra tried not to hide her surprise from that sentence, for Peter had always surrounded himself with other people- Or, Fairies. _"And he doesn't smile anymore- let alone DO ANYTHING._ _He's been such a bore since the brown-haired girl left. Maybe this new one will make him feel better, and he'll be much better to play with again." _The fairies had fluttered their wings in the direction of Sierra, and Sierra had quickly looked like she was doing something.

"_She's much more- Rugged looking, I'll give you that."_ One of the fairies had sniffed, as the others tittered and laughed, _"But that makes up for Wendy. She looked so fail! As if a slight breeze could topple her over!_" More laughter had sounded after that, and Sierra gave the backs of the fairies hard looks. _She isn't frail!_ Sierra though indignantly. As she huffed inside of herself. After that, Sierra decided that listening to the Fairies gossip wasn't all that appealing- Not that it had been in the first place, of course.

So, now, Sierra seeing that Peter was _finally_ smiling after days of non-smiling (which is strictly odd for Peter), Sierra just couldn't let it slide away, almost unnoticed. She knew, that after these few minutes of blanted happiness, Peter would go back to being… well, like the Fairies said _boring._ She had to do something. She had to find Wendy, but first she would have to warn Peter of where she was going… Somehow.

Peter noticed Sierra's face going distance and unreadable. He wondered briefly what she was thinking, but suddenly the Fairies around him started to act entertaining. He watched them fly and laugh and play, their wings sparkling in their fire's red-orange light, before he looked down to Sierra to comment about it. He was stunned to see her staring intensely at him. He gave a smile, not daring to give her a questioning look to her intense look.

"Peter, do you know where your little sun is?"

If the question struck him as odd, he didn't show it. Though his smile melted completely off of his face, and his eyes soon darted from Sierra's face, to the flickering, glowing fire. He sighed, a deep, heavy sigh, before slowly shaking his head. His buried emotions came back full force, as he whispered softly, "No, I really don't."

"You don't _know!_" Sierra echoed, astonished. All thoughts of applying her wit to discover what Wendy was up to- and to warn Peter of her plan to go get her- disappeared within that second, "What do you mean, you _don't know,_ Peter? Of course you know!" She gave Peter a hard look, which he studiously ignored, gazing deeply into the fire. A sudden thought dawned on Sierra, as she gave Peter another long stare, "No, Peter, what you mean is that you haven't _looked_ for Wendy. You know exactly _where_ she is. In her home, in the _adult world._ You know where she lives, Peter! What if something happened to her, Peter! How could you know for certain that she just decided _not to come back!_ How could you know if you never looked? What if…." _Hook captured her? What if he blocked off the way for her to come back! We can't exclude Hook yet- What if he survived that Crocodile?_

"What if what?" Peter demanded of Sierra, as he gazed more intently into the fire. He wouldn't think of Wendy… Shouldn't think of Wendy. Besides, she was just a girl! _Then why do I think of her?_

Sierra took in all of Peter's depressing position. His hunched back, his distant and aloof aura. His snarling, depressed tone of voice. _He's really out of it,_ Sierra thought, _especially when you mention Wendy's name. I really need to get her back- NOW._

"What if she got kidnapped by some person! What if somebody that hates you has stolen her!" Sierra all but yelled. _How could Peter not think of that? What if Wendy was in trouble?_

Peter shook his head, "No, that can't be. Hook's dead-"

"What? Hook's dead? Ahem, I mean… _Who_? What?"

Peter waved his hand in a dismissal fashion, "He was a low-down pirate. Worst person you'd ever want to meet. The Alligator ate him- Or was it a crocodile?" Peter seemed to sit in thought, pondering over what reptilian species had actually done in his old nemesis.

As Peter began to ponder and think, Sierra sat there in a subdued silence. _Hook's actually dead? Is Peter sure? Well, why in the world am I here for, if not to stop Hook's tragic drama of keeping Wendy away… Oh, wait, could it actually be so simple as I have to go over and GET WENDY AND BRING HER HERE? That smacks as the most simplest quest I had to do so far! Well, now all I need to do is just pick a day and go._

_Besides, I want to know what is keeping these two apart._

_**Calm-Waters: Little jumpy, as you can probably tell. Sorry about that. And I am really REALLY EXTREMELY sorry that I kept you all waiting like that… I am so not a very good Writer, now am I? No, not at all. Well, anyway, dedicated to my friend Barbie girl :D I hope you liked it so far, and if you have anything to say, you know to contact me, right?**_


End file.
